Eyeless
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Tres personas más se unen a la historia. Tres nuevas habilidades, tres nuevos miembros, ¿tres nuevos monstruos? "No, tú no eres un monstruo, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros." "Yo... Yo nunca... Nunca pretendí dañar a nadie..." (Basado en el Anime)
1. Chapter 0: No Melody

**Disclaimer:** _**Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors **_**y **_**Kagerou Days**_** no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**_**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 0: Ninguna Melodía.**_

_**Yaruko Hakai**_

—No, no, despierta, por favor. Yo no he hecho nada, yo no he hecho nada. No, yo… Tú lo dijiste, Kuno, no soy un monstruo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —Una niña lloraba en el suelo abrazándose las piernas. A su lado había una venda blanca bastante usada y, delante de ella, estaba su primo, muerto. La niña no tenía más de 7 años.

**·**

—_Rápido, rápido, lejos, lejos. No, no, lejos, lejos… _—Ella continuó corriendo por la calle, cruzando el cruce. Sus ojos cambiaban a rojo y a negro alternativamente.

**·**

Llevaba dos días en ese callejón, sin comer, sólo durmiendo. Sabía que si no seguía escondiéndose y la llevarían al Orfanato.

—_Negación, giro, vuelta… Negación, negación, giro, negación, vuelta… Negación, negación, negación… _—Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hola —Ella levantó la cabeza. Era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que más bien parecía una sudadera.

—…

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? ¿No deberías estar en casa? Está lloviendo —Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. El chico se acercó para mirarla a los ojos. La chica ocultó sus ojos entre sus manos.

—No, no, no, no, no… —Ella continuó durante bastante tiempo repitiendo esa palabra—. Si te miro a los ojos sufrirás, no, no, vete, vete. No quiero que sufra nadie más, no, no, yo no soy mala, no soy un monstruo, él lo dijo, él lo dijo.

—¿Qué dices? No te entiendo… ¡Ah, ya sé! —El chico se quitó la capucha y alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron unas marcas parecidas a las de un gato. La niña lo miró, sin hacer contacto visual. Parpadeó, y ahora el chico estaba cabeza abajo. Por un momento lo miró sorprendida, pero pronto empezó a reír.

—Jajajaja… —La niña sonrió, se puso las vendas y se secó las lágrimas—. Gracias…

—¡Un placer! —El chico volvió a ser normal—. Soy Kano, ¿y tú eres…?

—Eh… Creo que me llamo… Yaruko Hakai.

—Bien, me gusta tú apellido. ¿Sabes qué? Kano es mi apellido, jeje…

—Jajaja, entonces yo soy Hakai —El chico le tendió la mano.

—Hakai, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —La niña se sorprendió ante la invitación. Ella era un monstruo, nadie se preocupaba por los monstruos, la gente mataba monstruos… ¿Por qué querían ayudarla?

—No… No puedo aceptar la invitación, yo… —Ella "miró" hacia el suelo, apenada. Kano tiró de su mano, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, la cogió en volandas. Ella se sonrojó—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! ¡Sé caminar!

—Pues no lo parece, no has reaccionado.

—Es sólo que… —La bajó al suelo.

—Los monstruos no están solos, los monstruos siempre están con otros monstruos —Se agachó para ponerse delante de la niña, a su altura—. Además, tú no eres un monstruo.

La niña lo miró, sorprendida. Él sonrió. Ambos se cogieron de las manos y caminaron hacia la base del Mekakushi-Dan. Hakai sonreía y Kano también. Porque aunque no lo parezca, todos tenemos un monstruo interior, pero no por ello ese monstruo tiene que ser malo.

**·**

_**Puko Yikamina**_

A Puko le encantaba jugar al escondite.

¡Era su juego favorito! ¿A quién no le gustaba? Además, sus padres le habían enseñado un juego especial, llamado "_Escóndete mal y muere, escóndete bien y vive_", y a ella le encantaba.

—¡Mamá~! ¿A que no me encuentras?

—¿Puko? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar! Aunque a lo mejor debería dejarte aquí…

—¡No, mamá! ¡Ya sé! Si me encuentras en menos de quince minutos, no voy, pero si no me encuentras voy~…

—Está bien. A ver, a ver —La mujer pasó veinte minutos buscando a la niña por toda la casa, hasta que ella dijo: "¡Tiempo!" y salió. Había ganado con todas las de la ley.

—¡Gané! ¡Bien! Hace tiempo que no salgo de casa…

—Está bien, Puko, puedes venir.

Las dos salieron de casa, pero mientras caminaban hacia el Centro Comercial, la madre notó que las seguían. Se agachó junto a su hija, y, haciendo como que le estaba limpiando algo en la cara con un pañuelo, le murmuró:

—Hija, esto es importante. Vamos a entrar en un callejón que hay ahí. ¿Recuerdas el juego que te enseñé? —La niña de cinco años asintió—. Pues esta vez es real. No salgas hasta que no escuches el más mínimo ruido. Luego corre hacia casa. Y recuerda, NO salgas de tu escondite, pase lo que pase, no salgas, oigas lo que oigas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mama, pero ¿q-…?

—Puko, mamá te quiere. Mucho. No lo olvides —Cogió el pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado en el brazo y se lo puso a ella en el cuello.

—¿Mam-…?

—Vamos por aquí.

Cuando entraron en el callejón, la niña se ocultó dentro de unas cajas que había por allí, cubiertas de telarañas. Su madre no se escondió, se quedó fuera. La niña escuchó unas voces masculinas hablar con su madre.

—¡Te dijimos hace tiempo que no volvieras a salir por la calle! ¡Y menos con ella!

—Sólo queríamos com-…

—¡¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kenjirou?! ¡¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?!

—N-No queríam-… —Tras esto, Puko escuchó un sonido parecido a cuando su madre les cortaba el cuello a los pollos que compraba, y también el sonido de algo líquido desplazándose por el suelo.

—Y ahora, pequeña… Yikamina. ¿Dónde estás?

—_No te muevas, no respires, no te doblegues por el miedo a ser encontrada, así se juega al escondite._

—¡Ey! ¡Tsukayo! ¡Creo que la he visto correr por allí! ¡Su madre debió engañarnos!

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?!

Unos pasos se alejaban de donde estaba Puko, pero ella no se movió. Estuvo así hasta que supo que ellos ya no estaban allí. Se levantó con cuidado y se secó las silenciosas lágrimas. Delante de ella estaba su madre, con un gran agujero en el pecho, pero sonriente, con los ojos viendo sin ver hacia el gran cielo añil.

La niña corrió hacia su casa llorando y corriendo. Cuando llegó, su padre la miró fijamente y, tras hacerle la cena, se retiró a su cuarto.

Muchos años después, su padre se suicidaría al tirarse por la ventana.

**·**

_**Takou Amamiya**_

—¡Tenemos que echarlo! ¡No puede seguir aquí! Estoy harta de tener que soportarle.

De nuevo. Ellos estaban hablando como si él no estuviera allí. Que más daba. Su opinión nunca contaba. Pero él no había prendido fuego al campo de enfrente, aunque ellos creyeran que sí. Él tampoco había ido con su hermano a la ciudad. ¡Tampoco él tenía la culpa de que ese gato hubiera muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años! ¿Quién diría que el edificio se derrumbaría y el gato no sobreviviría, pero él sí?

Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto sin pedir permiso. Dentro de poco sería mayor de edad y no tendría por qué obedecer a sus padres. Ignorando sus gritos, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama.

—Ah, Hibiya… Aún encima que te ayudé a marcharte, me dejas aquí…

**·**

—_Por favor, Takou. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Quiero estar con Hiyor-…! ¡Quiero decir que quiero ir a la ciudad!_

—_Claro, claro. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ver a tu amiga Hiyori? ¿Seguro? —El chico pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba—. Está bien, te ayudaré a ir a la ciudad._

—_¡Gracias! ¡Enserio!_

_Después sólo hicieron falta un par de argumentos para convencer a su padre._

**·**

—Puede que yo también-… —Pero de repente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entró su padre. Tras una breve "discusión", su padre le dijo que volvería a la ciudad y que hablara con alguno de sus amigos para que se quedase con él hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y entonces que se buscara la vida por sí solo.

—Esa es mi decisión. Sales mañana —Su padre salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Sólo una cosa… No tengo amigos en la ciudad. Todos estaban en mi vieja escuela y ya no hablo con ellos. Puede que Haruka esté aún, pero dudo que se acuerde de mí… —Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó sola—. Hibiya… ¡Sí! Puedo quedarme con él y con Hiyori, espero…

Comenzó a hacer la maleta, guardándolo todo y se durmió.

**·**

A la mañana siguiente, se puso una camiseta blanca, la sudadera naranja que le había regalado Takane, unos vaqueros, las deportivas de todos los días y salió de casa. Llegó a la parada del autobús, se subió en él y llegó a la ciudad. Pero se le había olvidado algo. Algo muy importante.

—Un momento… ¡No tengo ni idea de donde vive Hiyori! ¡Aaaaggg! —Se golpeó en la cabeza con el puño—. ¡Idiota, idiota!

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos buscando su móvil, hasta que lo encontró. Pero cuando llamó a Hibiya nadie respondió.

—¡¿Enserio, Hibiya?! ¡¿Justo ahora?!

Y comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado su maleta en el banco donde estaba sentado.

_**·**** Mekakushi-Dan, algún tiempo después de encontrar a Hakai****·**_

—Buenos días, Líder, Kano, Mary, Seto —Hakai salió por la puerta de su habitación bostezando y los saludó. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y Kano saltó sobre ella.

—¡Hakai! ¡Buenos días, dormilona! —gritó y casi la tira al suelo. Aunque no pudiera ver por las vendas que llevaba en los ojos, la chica se guiaba por el sonido. Kano compuso su sonrisa gatuno antes de que Kido lo mandara a volar contra la pared.

—Gracias, Líder, aunque con pegarle un poco flojo llegaba…

—No, a Kano hay que adiestrarlo desde cero —Este, mientras tanto, seguía en el suelo.

—Supongo… Kano, ¡arrepiéntete! —gritó Hakai tras ponerse de pie sobre el sofá y señalarlo—. ¡Y devuélveme mi sudadera! Hoy no la encuentro.

—Me arrepiento, ay, ay… —Kano levantó las manos y se levantó, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y palpándose la cabeza—. Pero no sé nada de tu sudadera.

—Ah, Kano, te hemos dicho muchas veces que tengas cuidado con la Líder… —dijo Seto, conteniendo una risita.

—¿Podría ser que estuviera lavándose? Ayer se lavó toda la ropa —Kido señaló a un pequeño armario.

Hakai fue hacia allí, lo abrió y encontró su sudadera, más bien su chaqueta. Tenía dos rayas negras por los lados, y era azul oscuro. Tenía una enorme cremallera de color plateada y las mangas eran algo largas. La verdad es que le quedaba grande; como si Seto le hubiera prestado a Kano una de sus camisetas. Se la puso, se cerró la cremallera y se tapó el rostro con la capucha. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

—Ah… Esto… Líder… ¿Usted no tenía algo urgente que hacer? —preguntó la tímida Mary, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás con un té en las manos.

—Cierto. Tú me dijiste ayer que habías encontrado otro "usuario de los ojos", ¿verdad Kano? —preguntó Kido, girándose hacia Shuuya. Este asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—La vi el otro día en la televisión. Tenía los ojos rojos y además, todos le profesan admiración y destaca fácilmente. No creo que se ponga lentillas.

—Está bien, iré a buscarla.

Kido se levantó y salió de la sala. Kano sonrió.

—Bueno~… Tendremos que esperarlas. ¡Vamos a divertirnos ahora que la líder no está! —Kano volvió a saltar sobre Hakai, pero ella corrió por la sala, con este persiguiéndola.

—¡Kano! ¡Déjame… en… PAZ! —Tras esto, Hakai se escondió tras Mary, quien paralizó a Kano sin querer—. Gracias, Mary.

Sin embargo, esta estaba muy ocupada en disculparse con Kano.

—¡Perdón, Kano, perdón!

—Pero Mary, no te disculpes… —Hakai suspiró, mientras se acercaba a Kano y le tocaba con un dedo para comprobar que estaba paralizado.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, aquí estaré yo sola (aish, me siento triste (?). Bueno, en fin. De momento esto será un One-Shot. No creo que lo amplíe, pero esto estará basado en el Anime. Hay varios OC's, pero de momento muestro sólo a Hakai, jejeje… Luego mostraré a Takou y a Puko~**

**Ok, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si lo hay…).**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-De momento será solo un One-Shot, y como tal, lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

**-¡P*tas moscaaaas! (?).**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Idol's Melody

**Disclaimer:** _**Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors **_**y **_**Kagerou Days**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**_**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La Melodía de la Idol.**_

—Ah~… Sí que se retrasa Momo… —dijo una chica con un extraño cabello celeste.

—Es normal, siendo lo que es —respondió su profesor.

—¿Lo que es…? ¿Qué es Momo, profesor Tateyama?

—Pues ella es… —Sin embargo, el mayor fue interrumpido por otra chica de cabello rubio que apareció corriendo, claramente agotada.

—¡Profesor! ¡Puko! —Paró para respirar—. ¡Siento llegar tarde!

—Ah, Momo, siempre llegando tarde… —dijo Puko—. Vamos.

—Está bien, no te disculpes —Kenjirou suspiró—. Conozco perfectamente tu situación.

—Siempre estais hablando de una situación, pero nunca os entiendo… —Puko de nuevo estaba pensando en voz alta. Ella no sabía que Momo era una idol, cosa que parecía casi imposible, por la cantidad de anuncios de ella que había por todos lados. Seguramente Puko tenía mala memoria. Sólo eso.

—Eh… Puko… Déjalo —Momo suspiró. Ella era su única amiga y, de no ser por su falta de atención, ni siquiera eso.

—Eres uno de esos casos. Aunque no asistas a mis clases extras, sabes que sacarás una buena nota en el próximo examen, ¿verdad? Y Puko, lo mismo te digo —comenzó Kenjirou y las dos asintieron, aunque Momo no estaba tan convencida.

—¡N-No tengo tanta confianza! —Puko se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos.

—¡Ánimo, Momo! —le dijo y sonrió.

—Pero si tú ni siquiera sabes de qué estamos hablando… —murmuró Momo. Puko la soltó y murmuró algo así como "¿No era algo de un concurso de comida…?"—. ¡Creo que si escribo mi nombre con confían-…!

Kenjirou se acercó a ella para golpearla con el libro, sin embargo… El golpe nunca llegó. Bueno, sí llegó, pero no fue doloroso. El profesor arrastró a Puko hacia donde Momo, porque ya se estaba alejando mucho.

—Ah… Momo, no espero que saques un diez, pero tampoco puedes ser tan negativa. Y Puko, deberías dejar de mirar el vuelo de las moscas y concentrarte en estudiar —Puko lo miró sin entender nada y Momo estaba avergonzada.

Sin embargo, las dos alumnas recordaron algo. Puko miró a Momo y las dos preguntaron a la vez por sus exámenes de Historia.

—¡Estamos seguras de que nos fue bien! —gritaron a la vez.

—Bueno, aquí tengo vuestros resultados —Las dos se acercaron, pero él no las dejó mirar—. Sois verdaderamente increíbles. Lográis hacer cosas que las personas normales no podrían.

—¡¿En serio nos fue tan bien en el examen?! —preguntó Momo, intentado coger los exámenes de nuevo, sin conseguirlo. Puko atacó a su profesor por detrás y consiguió cogerlos, tras dejarlo en el suelo tirado.

—Toma, Momo —Puko le dio su examen y se concentró en el suyo—. ¿Un… 3,4?

—¿U-Un 0,2? ¡No es posible que Puko sacara más nota que yo! ¡Si estudié mucho! —Momo estaba realmente desmotivada. La otra chica no se quedaba atrás.

—Con esta media… Pasaré el curso, pero… ¡Todos se burlarán de mí! —Las dos miraban al vacío—. Y lo peor…

—¡Nos separarán! —gritaron y se abrazaron.

**·**

—Dicen que a los malos estudiantes se les toma más apego, pero en vuestro caso… —dijo el profesor, alicaído. Estaba sentado, mientras que Puko y Momo estaban de pie.

—N-Ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer…

—¡Esto es cosa de Sebastian! ¡Estúpido demonio de Kuroshitsuji! —exclamó Puko. Ni Kenjirou ni Momo entendieron a qué se refería. Bueno, Momo un poco.

—La Historia no es mi especialidad, así que tendréis que explicarme… Momo, ¿qué significa ese "520,00-530,00" que pusiste al lado de Perry? Y Puko, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de "La Gran Era de los Piratas empezó cuando Gold D. Roger fue ejecutado…"?

—Re-Respecto a eso… —comenzaron las dos.

—Como los demás tenían números como "desde 1820 a 1872" escritos, supuse que tenía que escribir cuál era su poder de pelea… —comenzó a relatar Momo—. Es que supongo que debe ser un personaje fuerte en los mangas.

—¡Ese tipo era un estafador! ¡La Gran Batida la comenzó Gold D. Roger! ¡Tengo razón, profe! —gritaba Puko, histérica.

—Entonces, eso que escribisteis al lado de Napoleón…

—¿No tenía que ser una frase victoriosa? —preguntaron ellas.

—Kisaragi… Yikamina… —Kenjirou se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas—. Llevo una buena cantidad de años trabajando como profesor, pero creo que es la primera vez que me encuentro con dos alumnas como vosotras.

—Gracias por el cumplido… —murmuraron ellas, asustadas. Su profesor estaba muy cerca y daba miedo.

—Kisaragi… ¿Cómo estudiaste para terminar respondiendo eso? Yikamina… ¿Estudiasteis juntas? —preguntó el profesor Tateyama.

—Pues… Sí…

—¿Y cómo estudiasteis?

—Leímos el libro de principio a fin… —contestó Momo.

—Bien. ¿Qué más?

—Y… Y después nos lo comimos —respondió esta vez Puko.

—Bien. ¿Qué más?

"Loading… Loading… Loading…"

—¡¿Os lo comisteis?! —preguntó gritando Kenjirou, mientras miraba al cielo.

—¡Fue idea de Momo! —exclamó Puko, mientras señalaba a la chica.

—¡Oye! ¡Traidora! —Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque el profesor las golpeó a las dos en la cabeza con su carpeta.

—¡No podéis memorizar con el estómago!

—¡P-Pero en un manga usaron ese método para memorizar! —replicó Momo. Puko sólo cayó al suelo mientras veía la batalla entre su profesor y su compañera. Al final, Momo cayó al suelo también.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo podéis estar tan obsesionadas con el manga? —Kenjirou estaba a punto de volverlas a golpear—. ¡Es como si os murierais de ganas de que los personajes históricos pelearan entre ellos!

—¿Eso se puede hacer…? —preguntó Puko, alzando la mano desde el suelo. Fue golpeada de nuevo por Tateyama.

—Escucha, comprendo bien todas tus circunstancias, pero tus calificaciones son increíblemente malas —comenzó el profesor, mirando a Momo. Y, de nuevo, Puko no sabía de qué hablaban—. Si en el próximo examen de recuperación sacáis una mala nota… Puko, tú pasaras, pero serás la última de la clase. Y Momo… tú repetirás curso.

Y en ese momento, Momo comenzó a imaginar cosas raras. Vaya, se perdió en su mundo. Puko y el profesor se la llevaron a rastras.

**·**

—¡Profe, estudiaré como corresponde! ¡No, haré lo que sea! —gritó Momo de repente, despertándose.

—¡Momo! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Pero yo también estudiaré! —Las dos miraron a su profe.

—¡No quiero repetir/ser la última de clase! —exclamaron las dos a la vez.

—¿Qué os ha dado de repente? Me dais mal rollo —respondió Kenjirou. Pero, tras escuchar sus quejas y ruegos, accedió—. Está bien… Bueno, hoy ya no tendremos clases extras. Pero tendréis que estudiar con dedicación para el próximo examen.

—¡¿Enserio?! —preguntaron las dos a la vez, se cogieron de las manos y saltaron.

—Y dicho eso… —Les entregó un montón de hojas de apuntes a cada una—. Os regalaré esas fotocopias llenas de amor de parte de los otros profesores de las otras materias. Si las memorizáis durante el Festival de Obon, cualquiera podría sacar un diez en los exámenes.

—¡Pero esto pesa demasiado! —replicó Puko.

—¡No podremos memorizarlas a tiempo! ¡Esto pesa tanto como la revista mensual de manga Shinsoukan! ¡Estudiar esto es imposible! ¡Y Puko me respalda! —gritó Momo.

—Bueno, sí queréis repetir y ser la última del curso… Por mí no hay problema… —respondió el profesor. Pero ellas salieron corriendo tras despedirse—. Vaya, parece que han aceptado…

**·**

—Ah, nunca daré memorizado esto… ¡Ni siquiera mi padre me podría ayudar! Ah… —exclamó Puko en voz alta. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, intentando memorizarse todas las hojas llenas de apuntes, algo imposible.

Dos minutos después, sonó el teléfono. Era Momo Kisaragi.

—¿Sí? ¿Momo, eres tú? —preguntó Puko, aceptando la llamada.

—_¡PUKO! ¡Hay una oferta en el Centro! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Termina HOY! _ —gritó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Vale, vale, Momo, tranquilízate. Ahora voy, nos vemos en… —Tras acordar el lugar, corrió hacia allí, sin olvidar, claro, su inseparable sudadera lila, con capucha, que Momo siempre le hacía llevar cuando salía con ella.

**·**

—Momo… Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creías. Hay mucha gente, posiblemente ya se habrán llevado todas las existencias —dijo Puko, tras asomarse.

—Lo sé… ¡Está lleno de gente! Aunque lleve puesta esta ropa… ¡Me descubrirán enseguida si no voy con cuidado! —contestó Momo.

—¿Te descubrirán? ¿Has cometido algún crimen, Momo? —preguntó Yikamina, confusa de nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Y ahora Momo no sabía responder.

—Em… No exactamente… ¡Bueno, da igual! ¡Vamos! —Salieron de callejón, Momo tirando de Puko.

—¡Oye, Momo, esp-…! —Pero ya era muy tarde, se chocaron contra un chico que pasaba por allí.

—¡Cómo duele! ¡Mirad por dónde camináis, ancianas! —gritó el chico tras tropezar con ellas. Ellas se inclinaron.

—¡L-Lo siento! —gritaron ambas a la vez, hasta que…—. ¡¿A quiénes llamas ancianas, mocoso?!

—Tengo prisa, así que no molestéis —dijo el chico, ignorándolas y enseñando un panfleto.

—¿Tú también vas a esa tienda? —preguntó Momo.

—Pues sí. Es que me encargaron que comprara ciertas cosas. Pero nunca he estado en esta parte de la ciudad, así que estoy algo…

—¡Ajá! —Momo y Puko hicieron sus poses características—. ¡Es decir, que estás perdido!

—Quién lo diría —Puko señaló al chico—. Y basándome en lo embobado que vas y ese atuendo…

—Tú no eres la mejor para hablar de embobados… —dijo tras ella Momo. Puko la ignoró.

—¡¿No será que eres un extraterrestre?! —gritó Puko, señalando y mirando al cielo mientras sonreía.

—Ay, Puko, ya te has liado. ¿No será que tú no eres de aquí?

—¡¿Cómo podéis saberlo?!

El chico había dado dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado por la exactitud de las palabras de la idol.

—Nos lo acabas de confirmar. Además, se me da muy bien detectar gente como tú —terminó Momo.

—¿Y a mí qué? —murmuró el de cabellos marrones claros—. ¿Ya terminaste? Me gustaría seguir a lo mío.

Agitó de nuevo el panfleto. Momo y Puko se miraron y sonrieron ante la testarudez del menor.

—¿No estabas perdido? —preguntó Puko.

—Pu-Pues…

—Pues estas señoritas tan amables te pueden indicar el camino~… —respondió Puko, con su típica sonrisa de "Te lo mereces, todo lo que te pase".

—¡Me niego! ¡¿Por qué me ibais a ayudar, ancianas que no conozco de nada?!

Pero Momo y Puko ya no pudieron aguantar más y se dirigieron hacia él. Momo le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago y Puko le puso la zancadilla para que cayera al suelo. Pero esto provocó que la capucha de Momo y la de Puko cayeran.

—¡Ya te dijimos que no somos ancianas! —ellas enlazaron sus brazos y sus cabellos ondearon con el viento.

—¡Eso me dolió! ¡¿Qué demonios hacéis, ancianas?! —gritó el chico, que ya se había levantado.

Puko estaba a punto de volver a replicar, pero notó de repente la gran cantidad de personas que había a su alrededor.

—¿Momo…? —preguntó.

—Oye, no crees que la gente a nuestro alrededor está actuando raro? —preguntó el chico, Hibiya. Momo comenzó a sudar frío y, tras agarrar al chico y a Puko por las muñecas, comenzó a correr.

**·**

—¡Qué mal! ¡Qué mal! ¡Sea como sea, esta reacción no es normal! —gritó Momo, mientras sus "pasajeros no deseados" se preguntaban que hacían ellos escapando de una muchedumbre.

—¡Oye, Momo! ¡¿A qué viene esto?! —gritó la normalmente tranquila Puko.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Hiciste algo malo?! —Hibiya estaba que no sabía qué hacer. Si dejaba de correr, lo aplastaban, pero no podría correr durante mucho tiempo más…

—¡Momo! ¡Responde!

—¡Estoy cansada de esto!

**·**

Tras correr por la calle, por el paseo marítimo e incluso por los campos, Hibiya y Puko cayeron al suelo y Momo salió corriendo. Por suerte, no los aplastaron.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa gente? —preguntó Hibiya en el suelo—. ¿Y ella era tu amiga?

Pero Puko no podía responder, estaba en el suelo muy mareada. Hibiya la ayudó a levantarse y, tras despedirse, fue a buscar a Momo.

—Esta Momo… Supongo que ahora la tengo que buscar. ¿Qué le pasará a Momo para que la persigan así?

Corrió para buscarla.

**·**

Cuando por fin la encontró, Momo estaba llorando en el suelo. La ayudó a levantarse.

—Momo… ¿Estás bien? —La abrazó y Momo lloró con más fuerza en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Puko. Por estar siempre ahí… ¡Quiero ser normal!

—Momo —La chica de cabello celeste abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero luego la abrazó con más fuerza—. Tú eres normal. Tranquila, no pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí.

—¡Gracias, Puko!

**·**

—¡Oye, Kano! ¿Quieres volver a recibir una buena paliza? —preguntó la pequeña Hakai.

—¿Y quién me la dará? ¿Tú? ¡Venga ya! ¡Si mides como 30 cm menos que yo! —Pero en ese momento, Hakai corrió hacia él, aprovechando que Kano se estaba riendo y, con sus manos juntas, se las clavó en el estómago—. Kg-…

Cayó al suelo y su móvil sonó. Hakai se sentó en uno de los sillones y Shuuya respondió a la llamada.

—¿Sí…? ¿Kido?

—_La encontré. Estoy casi segura de que es la chica de la que me hablaste. Pero lo que pasa es que… Hay otra. Bueno, las llevaré a las dos depende de lo que hagan_ —dijo Kido, desde el otro lado de la línea. También se escuchaban sonidos de cuervos.

—¿Ah~? Ya sa bes, muéstrales tus poderes para que te crean. Y asústalas un poco si es necesario. Ten cuidado —contestó Kano, sonriendo.

—_Sí. Lo sé_ —Colgó.

—¡Chicos! ¡Atención! Algo me dice que tendremos dos nuevos miembros pronto! —gritó Kano, volviendo a saltar sobre Hakai.

La pequeña medusa estaba sentada leyendo un libro y el "gigante" paseaba por la sala, intranquilo.

—¡Genial! Cuantos más miembros, mejor —Seto se sentó junto a Mary, quién temblaba.

—Pero… ¿C-Cómo me presento…? N-No sé… —murmuraba ella.

—Tranquila Mary, no tengas miedo —dijo Seto y la abrazó. Ella se sonrojó.

—E-Está bien…

—¡Kano, suéltame! —gritó Hakai desde un sillón. El chico la había abrazado por detrás y no la quería soltar.

—¡Pero yo también quiero abrazar a alguien, como Seto! —dijo él, con su sonrisa gatuna.

—¡Pues abraza a un cactus! —gritó como respuesta la niña, y se intentó volver a soltar, sin resultados. A veces Kano parecía un verdadero gato.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Y, de nuevo, estoy aquí sola… Bueno, la verdad es que no pensé que esto podría avanzar, pero aquí me tenéis. Dentro de poco el próximo capítulo (espero…).**

**Aunque puede que mis dos Fics se paralicen durante el Verano~…**

**PD: ¡Ya tengo escrito algo del capítulo final y el final del penúltimo capítulo!**

**PD2: No os acostumbréis a este ritmo de actualización, jeje...**

**PD3: Los nombres en inglés que aparecen como título de los capítulos, están en español al comienzo de cada capítulo, jeje...**

**Bueno, informaciones y tal.**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-De momento será solo un Two-Shot, y, aunque esté realmente incompleto, lo colocaré en la categoría de "completos" porque podría quedarse así~.**

**-Puede que esto se paralice, pero hemos sacado buenas notas y eso no pasará hasta el Viernes.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Melody of Code (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** _**Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors **_**y **_**Kagerou Days**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**_**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La Melodía del Código (Parte 1-Código).**_

—Momo, tranquila, ¿sí? —Puko le acarició el cabello—. No pasa nada…

Pero Momo seguía llorando y la chica con el cabello color celeste no sabía que hacer. Por detrás de ella, alguien se acercaba. Ambas se giraron al escuchar unos pasos y vieron a una chica haciendo una pose rarísima. Tenía el cabello verde.

—¿Eres Momo Kisaragi? —preguntó la misteriosa chica. Puko se interpuso entre las dos.

—¡Seas quien seas, lárgate! —exclamó, mucho más seria de lo que acostumbraba.

—No tengo tiempo de esto —La chica desapareció y apareció tras de ellas—. ¿Eres Kisaragi Momo o no?

—¡Ah! —Momo se sobresaltó. La de cabello verde se acercó a ellas—. ¿A-A qué te refieres? ¿No te estarás equivocando de persona?

—_Momo… ¿Qué ocurre aquí? _—pensaba Puko, mientras miraba a la chica no muy amigablemente. Ella sacó un móvil y enseñó varias imágenes en las que aparecía ella dando conciertos. Puko las miró sin entender.

—¿Entonces eres su gemela? —preguntó de nuevo la desconocida—. Sí que os parecéis…

Ahora Momo se dio por vencida. La habían descubierto, pero eso no era lo malo.

—Momo… ¿Eres una idol? ¿Por qué… Por qué no me lo contaste? —murmuró su amiga. Momo la miró con desespero.

—Puko, este no es el mejor momento para eso… —En medio de esa charla, la chica misteriosa había llamado a alguien.

—Hola.

—_¿La has encontrado? _—preguntó Kano al otro lado de la línea, mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes de Hakai.

—Sí, es ella. Ahora la llevó para allá. ¿Qué es ese ruido? No estarás molestando otra vez a Hakai, ¿verdad? —preguntó la Líder, enfadada.

—_¡Más bien creo que es al revés!_ —Y la llamada se cortó.

—Oye, tú —murmuró Puko. Sonaba furiosa—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres? No te dejaré tocar a Momo.

Ahora la chica enseñaba los dientes, como un perro furioso. Kido la miró, ligeramente impactada.

—Sí, perdona. Todavía no me he presentado. Yo soy Kido —Y extendió la mano hacia delante—. Tu compañera.

Puko golpeó su mano y gruñó. Parecía a punto de saltar a por la chica. Momo la agarró por detrás.

—Puko, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, por favor.

—Como quieras, pero si te toca, sufrirá. Y no algo bonito, desde luego —respondió Yikamina. Momo sólo la había visto ponerse así en dos ocasiones; cuando la intentaron secuestrar un día y ahora.

—Em… Vale. Como sea, esto ha sido algo repentino. Lo siento. ¿Cómo os lo podría explicar? —comenzó Kido. Parecía nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Momo. Le parecía una Fan muy rarita.

—Te lo preguntaré directamente. ¿Nunca has pensado que no eras "normal"? —Y la chica acababa de dar en la diana.

—¿Qué?

—Al compararte con un compañero de clase, un familiar o alguien de la calle, ¿no has pensado nunca que eras "diferente"? —Esta vez había sido más directa aún.

—La verdad… Es que… —Puko parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad—. No sólo Momo, yo a veces también…

—Yo sí —terminó Kido y desapareció de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, no volvió a aparecer en otro sitio.

—¿Eh? —La cara que se les quedó a Momo y a Puko fue épica, una pena que Kido no tuviera una cámara.

—¿Cuándo habrá empezado? La gente a mi alrededor dejó de reconocerme poco a poco. Todos empezaron a actuar como si yo no existiera —Las chicas retrocedieron un par de pasos—. Y lo pude soportar.

Había aparecido tras ellas de repente. Las chicas dieron un respingo y se giraron, pero la chica ya no estaba allí.

—A ti te pasa exactamente lo contrario. Lo quieras o no, llamarás la atención de los demás. Ya lo has notado, ¿no? —Esta última pregunta estaba dirigida sólo a Momo.

—¡¿Qu-Quién eres tú?! —preguntó Momo, gritando. Estaba sudando.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tu compañera —Momo se desmayó.

—¡TÚ! —Puko giró de repente, y antes de noquearla con un golpe de judo, Kido pudo ver que sus ojos eran rojos.

—_¿Qué…?_

**·**

—Azul —Un _click_ resonó por la estancia. Los bloques se movieron de nuevo—. Rojo —Otro _click_. Los bloques se mueven—. Blanco. Verde. Amarillo. Azul. Negro.

La niña dejó el cubo de Rubik sobre la mesa y se sentó entre las piernas de Kano, quien estaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Él aprovechó para cogerle de las mejillas y hacer muecas con su cara.

—¡Kano! Asasd… ¡Para…! —Otra vez le movía los mofletes—. ¡Au!

—Este es el castigo por lo de antes y también por sentarte aquí sin decir nada, kukuku~… —Y Kano siguió con lo suyo. Kido los veía sentada en el sofá. Sonreía.

—_Son como el hermano mayor y la hermana menor, siempre picándose para fastidiar._

—¿En qué piensas, Kido? Tienes una sonrisa estúpida en la cara —dijo Kano, mirándola con desconcierto. Kido lo miró ya sin sonreír.

—_Y sin embargo, el hermano mayor. Siempre es tan estúpido_ —suspiró.

—Aun así, lo mires cómo lo mires, es culpa tuya, Kido —dijo Shuuya de nuevo y dejó en paz a Hakai. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo "miró".

—¿El qué? —preguntó Tsubomi y el chico señaló a Momo y a Puko.

—Yo sólo dije que les mostraras un poco de tu poder para que confiaran en nosotros —contestó Kano.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si en la reunión dijiste que sería mejor asustarla un poco! ¡Además, no habíamos contado con que fueran dos! —exclamó Kido. Lo miró algo enfadada.

—¿Eeh? ¿Dije eso? ¿Dije yo eso, Hakai? —miró a la niña, quién seguía entre sus piernas. Ella lo miró un largo rato.

—… No lo sé.

—¿Dije yo eso, Mary? —preguntó el chico a la pequeña medusa, viendo que de la niña no iba a sacar nada. La chica se sobresaltó, pero siguió haciendo coronas de flores.

—No me acuerdo. Pero el poder de Kido es similar al de un fantasma, así que no me extraña que se sorprendieran —dijo ella tranquilamente y siguió a lo suyo.

—¡¿Co-Como el de un fantasma?! —preguntó Kido y luego se desmotivó, mirando al suelo con un rostro deprimido. Seto rió.

—Ahora que lo dices, tú también te sorprendiste cuando viste el poder de Kido por primera vez, ¿verdad, Mary? —Seto miró a la chica y ella se sonrojó.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no me asusto así de fácil —respondió Mary. Parecía enfadada, pero era tan pequeña, que su mueca de enfado la hacía ver aún más bonita.

Momo abrió los ojos. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Todos la miraban a ella.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó. Kano y Hakai sólo la miraron mientras sus cabellos se movían como si hubiera viento, y Mary cayó al suelo, poniéndose la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Chica ruidosa —murmuró Hakai. Kano la miró con diversión.

—¡¿Qu-Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —Momo estaba sujetando la sábana y no tenía intenciones de soltarla—. Por cierto, ¿dónde estoy? ¡¿Me han secuestrado?! ¡No puede ser! Entonces yo… ¡Puko!

—Ah~… Momo, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? —Puko se había despertado y un hilillo de baba le caía de la boca. Se lo limpió—. Escandalosa…

—¡Puko, nos han secuestrado! ¡Somos rehenes! —Momo agitó a la chica para espabilarla.

—Deja de ser Momo, Momo… —murmuró ella. Pero de repente se acordó de lo que había pasado—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—¡No te enteras de nada, Puko! —gritó Momo, zarandeándola.

—¿Ves? Esto es por tu culpa, Kido —dijo Kano, levantando las manos y cerrando los ojos.

—Esta vez le tango que dar la razón a Kano, Líder —murmuró Hakai y se encogió aún más entre las piernas del chico.

—¿Qúe vas a hacer al respecto? —El chico abrió un ojo y sonrió. Seto se acercó a Mary para calmarla y Kido sólo murmuró algo parecido "Un fantasma…".

—Mary, ¿estás bien? —Seto intentó levantarla.

**·**

Kano se levantó y cogió una de las flores de Mary. Hakai se levantó también, pero se escondió tras Kido.

—¡Bienvenidas al escondite de la Brigada Mekakushi! ¡Estamos encantados de teneros aquí, chicas nuevas! —dijo Shuuya y les tendió la flor.

—¿Brigada… Mekakushi? —murmuró Momo—. ¡Puko! ¡Despierta!

—Jejeje, bolas de arroz…

—¡Este no es un buen momento para pensar en comida, Puko! —gritó la idol—. Espera… ¡¿Chicas nuevas?!

—Perdona a nuestra aterradora líder, Kido —La líder lo miró, muy enfadada—, que antes ha sido muy maleduca… —Todos los pétalos de la flor fueron llevados por un viento inexistente—. ¡Qué miedo!

—Tonto —murmuró Hakai.

—Empecemos con las presentaciones; yo soy Kano. Y esa bola esponjosa de ahí es Mary —Todos miraron a la pequeña medusa.

—¡No soy una bola esponjosa! —replicó ella.

—La rana enorme que la persigue con devoción es Seto —continuó Kano, sin hacer caso a las réplicas.

—¡¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?! —exclamó Seto, aunque él no estaba enfadado.

—Y la niña cieg-… —Ella lo miró furiosamente.

—¡No estoy ciega!

—Quiero decir… La niña con vendas que se esconde tras Kido es Hakai. De todos modos, os pido disculpas. No solo os asustamos, sino que también os trajimos hasta aquí. Bueno, teníamos pensado que tú vinieras desde un principio, aunque no tu amiga, pero parece que todo son malentendidos.

—E-Esperen… No veo a dónde quieren llegar… ¡Puko arriba!

—Ya estoy despierta, ya estoy despierta —Puko miraba a su alrededor con aire distraído.

—¡Exacto, no lo ves! —gritó Kano y puso sus manos entre él y Momo—. Ya comprobaste el poder de Kido, esconderse de las miradas, ¿no? Me dijeron que lo viste y te desmayaste. Kukuku~

—Kano, no seas mal-… —comenzó Seto, pero ya era tarde. Hakai había saltado sobre Shuuya y lo había tirado al suelo.

—¡Victoria! —gritó la niña. Luego se quedó mirando a Kano mientras este se levantaba y se sentó de nuevo en sus piernas. Kano apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la niña. Ella bufó, pero no se movió.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, sí. Por lo del poder. ¿Qué pensasteis al verlo?

—¿Qué que pensé? —preguntó Momo. Puko miró a Kano. Bueno, no lo miró, estaba "mirando" más allá del chico—. Esperen, ¿de verdad desapareció? No puede tener superpoderes…

—¿No te lo crees? Yo cre-… —Pero Kano fue de nuevo interrumpido.

—Yo sí —Todos se giraron y miraron a Puko—. Momo, no te lo dije, pero… ¿Cómo crees que te ayudé a escapar de aquél molesto Fan cuándo teníamos doce años? No sé cómo ocurrió exactamente, pero lo miré, pensé "Lárgate, lárgate" y él se marchó.

—¿Oh? ¿Tú también tienes poderes? Vaya… Aun así, Kisaragi, te lo enseñaré —Kano tocó algo en la mesa y aparecieron muchos carteles de la chica como idol. Puko miró hacia otro lado. Le seguía pareciendo impensable que Momo nunca se lo dijera. Aunque bueno, tenía sus razones. Ella no quería tener otro de esos "amigos por la fama". Volvió a mirar.

—¿Un artículo sobre mí? Pues no pareces un cazatalentos.

—¿Tú te pones lentillas de color en medio de un concierto? —preguntó Kano. Pero Puko respondió por ella.

—No. Y yo tampoco me las puse cuando controlé a ese Fan, pero Momo me dijo que mis ojos estaban rojos, como los suyos. Luego creo que creyó que era un efecto de la luz.

—Somos vuestros compañeros —Los ojos de Shuuya se volvieron rojos.

**·**

Mary comenzó a hacer el té. Puso un reloj de arena y se sentó a leer un libro. Kano se había sentado junto a Kido y Hakai había optado por sentarse sobre la chica. Seto estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá, mientras que Puko y Momo estaban en el medio.

—Ya entiendo. Así que hasta ahora has escondido el poder de tus ojos. Y tú también, Yikamina, ¿no? —comenzó Kano. Ellas asintieron.

—Prefiero que me llaméis Puko… —susurró la chica y ellos asintieron.

—Lo tenemos desde pequeñas. Creo que por eso nos juntamos. Yo no sé exactamente cuándo empezó, pero hubo una época en que todo lo que hacía llamaba mucho la atención —dijo Momo, mirando al suelo.

—El poder de atraer las miradas —dijo Shuuya—. ¿Por eso te convertiste en idol? Tu poder es totalmente opuesto al de Kido.

Kido lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas y Hakai, previniendo una batalla, se levantó y se escondió tras Mary. Puko y Momo aún no le inspiraban mucha confianza.

—¡E-Es broma! El poder de Kido es muy reservado, pero pienso que también es muy lindo —Kido agarró su cara y tiró de su muñeca—. ¡Du-Duele! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya no diré nada más! ¡De verdad!

—_Esto parece una relación masoquista y además, la Líder… Tsundere, Tsundere _—pensó Puko, para sí misma.

—Disculpad por el alboroto. ¿Ahora nos cuentas tu historia, Hakai? —preguntó Seto. Parecía muy interesado.

—Yo sí que sé cuándo ocurrió. Sé que un día… Hace mucho tiempo, mi padre me ordenó que hiciera los deberes. Yo me negué y le dije que hiciera la cena. Obedeció sin rechistar y mi padre nunca obedece a lo que le dicen.

—El poder de controlar las miradas —dijo Tsubomi—. Parece que lo controlas un poco…

Puko se puso colorada y miró a Momo, quien sonreía.

—Pero estoy muy sorprendida, aun así. No pensamos que habría más personas con estos poderes —dijo Momo.

—Al igual que a ti, a nosotros también se nos ponían los ojos rojos cuando éramos pequeños y la pobre Hakai… Por culpa de su poder no puede mirar a nadie. Es casi como su fuera ciega. Pero conseguimos juntarnos… Y vivimos ayudándonos unos a otros.

Kido estaba arreglándole el cuello a Kano. Después pasó a arreglarle el brazo y Hakai pudo volver a las piernas de la Líder.

—Vaya… Se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque no nos queda otra. Así que, Kisaragi, Yik-… Puko. No hay duda de que vuestros poderes son los mismos que los nuestros —Kido se levantó y Hakai se sentó sobre las piernas de Kano de nuevo, mientras este miraba que no tuviera nada roto. Mientras, Mary preparaba el té—. Además, Kisaragi, tú no los controlas. Puko, tú algo, pero tampoco mucho.

—A Kido también le pasaba. "A este paso voy a desaparecer del todo", decía. Y Hakai… Bueno, ella aún no los contr-… —Hakai le acababa de pegar una patada. Se escondió tras Kido. Esta suspiró.

—Así que… Os ayudaremos a controlar vuestros poderes. Si los podéis controlar, podréis ser normales. Bueno, más que ahora.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Y Momo no tendrá que escapar todo el rato y yo no tendré que poseer a nadie involuntariamente?! ¡Genial! —gritó Puko y casi se cae para atrás.

—Nosotros los controlamos, si no, yo ahora mismo sería aire —dijo Kido como respuesta y Kano soltó una risilla. La chica le aplastó el pie como si fuera una lata de refresco.

—¡Duele!

—Nunca aprendes.

—Yo tengo toda la intención de que entréis en la brigada —Kido se puso su capucha—. A sí que tendréis que entrar, lo queráis o no.

—Si estás encantada de hacer amigos. No lo escondas, Kido —dijo Kano. Y Seto respondió.

—Bueno, así esto se volverá más activo, jaja…

—Pre-Preparé el té —Mary se acercó con una bandeja de té en las manos. Momo y Puko se levantaron.

—¡Entraremos en la Brigada Mekameka/Mekaru! —gritaron Momo y Puko a la vez. Y entonces…

Mary tropezó con nada y el té salió volando, este cayó sobre Momo y Puko. Las dos cayeron hacia atrás y, en eso, el móvil de la idol salió de su bolsillo y terminó en la tetera, que Seto había conseguido coger antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó Kido y se levantó de repente. Hakai se escondió tras el sofá.

—Este móvil ya no funciona… —dijo Seto, girando la tetera para poder verlo bien.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó Kisaragi. Ahora su móvil estaba inutilizable.

—Mary, eres genial, tropezaste con nada… —Kano empezó a reír. Mary lo miró fijamente y de repente sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

—¡Detente! —gritó Tsubomi, pero ya era tarde, Kano había sido paralizado—. Este idiota igual te molesta, pero…

La Líder y Hakai estaban tocando a Kano con un dedo. Este seguía sin moverse ni un ápice. Estaba paralizado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó la idol y Puko miró a Kano mientras sonreía.

—Este es el poder de Mary, "fijar la mirada". Paraliza por unos minutos a quien se queda mirando —respondió Kido, mientras seguía tocándolo.

—¿Estaremos bien aquí? —preguntaron Puko y Momo al unísono.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** No, no soy malvada, esto está dividido en dos, pero se llaman **_**Parte 1**_** y **_**Parte 2**_**.**

**Los subiré a la vez. Bueno, creo que el siguiente será más largo de este, jeje... Y eso. Espero que os guste, jeje…**

**Agradecimientos: A _Shinoby Nehory_, ya te contesté por privado, juju~ También tengo un anónimo y no puedo responder, pero diré que NO. A mí me gusta el KidoxKano y las parejas principales van a quedarse. No voy a cambiar nada con respecto a eso. Bueno, y eso.**

**Se ve bien que Kano quiere a Hakai como una hermanita pequeña. Y a Kido… ¡Por favor! ¡Está claro que la ama, y ella a él (es una relación masoquista, juju~)!**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-De momento será solo un One-Shot, y como tal, lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

**-Puede que esto se paralice, pero hemos sacado buenas notas y eso no pasará hasta el Viernes.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	4. Chapter 2: The Melody of Code (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** _**Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors **_**y **_**Kagerou Days**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**_**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La Melodía del Código (Parte 2-Acorde).**_

—Ah… Por fin llegué —La pequeña medusa se quedó un rato descansando. Era normal que estuviera cansada, eran muchos escalones y no podían subir por el ascensor, porque había mucha gente. Además, la chica llevaba una sudadera que debía ser muy calurosa.

Kido y Momo llevaban un rato arriba esperándola.

—Lo siento. Por mi culpa… —comenzó Momo, pero fue interrumpida por la Líder.

—Es culpa de Mary por romper tu móvil. No te preocupes.

—L-Lo siento —murmuró la chica.

—Además, hemos aprendido algo importante: Que con mi poder se anula el tuyo.

—Sí, y gracias a eso me siento como una mujer invisible —respondió Momo—. Tu poder es impresionante. Poder borrar cualquier cosa es genial.

Caminó hasta las siguientes escaleras. Comenzó a dar saltos para comprobar si alguien la podía ver, pero nadie se percataba de su presencia.

—¡Y así nadie se da cuenta!

—Aunque si te toca alguien, vuelves a aparecer enseguida.

—En realidad… Su poder consiste en disminuir la atención sobre algo que esté cerca de ella —dijo Kano, mientras subía por las escaleras. Llevaba a espaldas a Hakai.

—Es genial que funcione contigo, Kisaragi… —murmuró la niña.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué tienes que cargar con ella, Kano —dijo Puko, mientras subía por las escaleras.

—¿Ah~? Muy sencillo, Hakai no puede moverse en sitios con mucha gente porque no se puede quitar las vendas. Si camina sola, cosa que puede hacer perfectamente, podría perderse. Ella sólo ve nuestras siluetas, no a nosotros. Lo que no entiendo… Es la razón por la que Seto, que tiene más fuerza que yo, no te puede llevar, enana —terminó Kano, mirando a su "pasajera".

—Porque Mary se pondría celosa y me atacaría como un animal salvaje —respondió la niña.

—¡E-Eso no es verdad! —gritó Mary, mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Enserio? Vale, comprobémoslo —Hakai acercó un dedo a Seto, que subía por las escaleras y la nieta de la medusa comenzó a gruñir. Lo alejó y dejó de gruñir. Lo acercó un poco más que antes y Mary parecía a punto de saltar a por ella. Alejó el dedo—. ¿Ves?

—Aun así… ¿Era necesario que viniéramos todos? —preguntó Kano de nuevo. Mary comenzó a lagrimear.

—Mary, no llores —dijo Puko intentando calmarla.

—¡Kano! Cambiar el móvil es problema mío, ¡pero quedaron en que vendrían para comprar nuevas tazas iguales para todos! —respondió Momo, algo enfadada.

—Era broma. No te enfades, Kisaragi. Además, fue idea de Seto.

—¿Siempre le hechas la culpa a los demás, Kano? —preguntó Puko, malhumorada. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿No les parece bien? Ya que vamos a comprarlas iguales, es más divertido venir juntos —comentó Seto, quién, hasta ahora no había participado en la conversación.

—Bien, bien, entendido. Bueno, de momento acabemos con lo del móvil —terminó Kano. Hakai se revolvió inquieta en su espalda.

—¡Yo también quiero un móvil nuevo! ¿Te parece bien, Momo? —preguntó la de cabello celeste.

—Claro —Su amiga asintió.

—Esperen aquí. Voy a buscar una tienda —dijo la Líder y subió las escaleras. Kano dejó a Hakai en el suelo.

**·**

Mary se sentó en el suelo junto a Hakai. Kano se apoyó en una de las barandillas y Seto se quedó de pie mirando a Mary.

—Momo, ¿ese no es tu hermano? —preguntó Puko, señalando hacia arriba. Momo miró hacia arriba.

—¿Q-Qué hace aquí mi hermano? —preguntó ella como respuesta.

—¡¿Hermano?! —exclamaron los otros cuatro.

Un chico con una chaqueta roja se estaba disculpando con Kido, mientras miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor. Mary se levantó y Kano se puso de cuclillas junto a Hakai, que estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta y le giró la cabeza hasta que quedó de frente.

—Así que es tu hermano… —dijo la de cabellos albinos, agarrándose a Momo. Puko estaba riéndose de la desgracia de su amiga—. Es verdad. Se parecen.

—Es cierto, sí que se parecen. Como era de esperar de unos hermanos —dijo Seto, agitándose el cabello mientras Kano y Puko reían. Hakai no entendía nada.

Ahora el chico parecía hablar con alguien del teléfono y parecía bastante enfadado. Momo estaba en el suelo, con Mary intentando consolarla y Kano tenía una mano sobre la cara.

—E-Ese es tu herma… —Pero Kano no pudo continuar, porque comenzó a reír muy fuerte. Hakai estaba a su lado entendiendo cada vez menos.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz! —gritó Momo, exasperada y Puko se aceró a ella, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hasta Seto reía—. ¡Kano, te ríes demasiado! ¡Me voy a enfadar! Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Nunca sale de casa y justo hoy… —Todos dejaron de reír. La Líder volvía—. ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Horrible, horrible, horrible!

—Venga ya, Momo, no es tan horrible que por primera vez en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos años? Shintaro salga de su habitación, ¿no? —Momo miró a Puko diciéndole: "¡Tú no lo entiendes!" con los ojos.

—Oye, Kisaragi. ¿Ese era tu hermano? ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Se parecen mucho —dijo la recién llegada (de nuevo) Kido.

—Cállense. Háganme el favor de dejarme en paz —terminó Momo y Kano volvió a subir a Hakai a su espalda. Ella se volvió a mover, inquieta.

—Lo siento.

—Acabemos lo que teníamos que hacer y vayámonos lo antes posible —Momo ya empezaba cansarse de verdad. Era realmente horrible tener un hermano así.

—Tranquila Momo, tengo confianza en que algún día volverá a ser normal… —murmuró Puko, medio riendo. Cuando eran pequeños, a Puko le gustaba Shintaro, pero ahora ya no.

—Cállate dije. Lo que me faltaba, que hasta tú te burles de mí.

Se escucharon unos disparos, unos lanzamientos de algo parecido a unas bombas de humos y mucha gente corriendo. Kano se puso su capucha y colocó mejor a Hakai en su espalda.

—Esto no es bueno, Kido —dijo. Hakai ahora estaba más inquieta.

—Líder, escucho pisadas venir de aquella dirección —murmuró Hakai, señalando a un punto sobre ellos.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando? —preguntó Puko, abrazando a Momo. Esta se soltó y se dirigió a las escaleras de donde venía el ruido.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Bajemos por las escaleras! —gritó Kido, ignorando a todos excepto a Kano.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Momo. Pero Kano la agarró de la muñeca. Una alarma sonó y todas las persianas se bajaron a la vez, sellando la planta por completo y dejándola en total oscuridad.

—Yo me encargaré de tu hermano. Tú quédate aquí de momento —Kano la frenó. Subió corriendo las escaleras con Hakai aún en su espalda.

—¡Kano! ¡No puedes llevarte a Hakai! —gritó Kido.

—¡Tranquila, estará bien! —gritó Shuuya desde la cima de las escaleras, pero la Líder no se quedó convencida.

—Seto, ve tú también —Seto, quien estaba con Mary, asintió—. No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ellas.

—¡Entendido! Mary, no te separes de Kido.

—¡¿T-Te vas?! —La pequeña medusa estaba muy preocupada por Seto, obviamente. Kido se acercó a ellos.

—Mary, no llores. No pasará nada. Seto, es una situación de emergencia. Usa tu poder. Y si es necesario, como último recurso, usad el de Hakai —terminó Kido. Se agachó junto a Mary. El chico se puso la capucha.

—No me agrada mucho la idea, pero entendido —Seto subió corriendo las escaleras y Momo se sintió culpable por no poder hacer nada por su hermano. Puko la había agarrado la mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

—_Shintaro…_

**·**

Las cuatro chicas se habían escondido en la sección de electrodomésticos.

—Kano… ¿Cómo les habrá ido? —preguntó la Líder. Estaba realmente preocupada por el. Momo abrazaba a Mary. Puko caminaba nerviosa de aquí para allá.

—¿No los habrán capturado? —preguntó Momo—. ¡No podrían hacer nada contra tantos ellos solos!

—¡¿Los capturaron?!—preguntaron Mary y Puko al unísono.

—Eso sería lo normal. Pero con su poder, dudo que los capturen —respondió Kido. Su móvil vibró. Lo encendió y observó lo que había recibido—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué te han mandado? —preguntó Puko, acercándose a Momo, pero mirando a Kido.

—Es del idiota.

El móvil de la chica salió volando y Momo lo cogió por los pelos. Lo encendió y vio una foto en la que aparecían Kano, Seto, Hakai y Shintaro. Kano estaba libre y se había hecho la foto. Seto parecía sorprendido y Shintaro no entendía nada de nada.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué está tan tranquilo en una situación así? —preguntó Momo. Puko pensaba algo parecido.

—_Ese idiota…_

—¡Es Kano! Parece divertirse —respondió simplemente Mary.

—Su poder consiste en mostrarles a los demás un aspecto diferente al suyo propio —respondió Tsubomi, acercándose—. Tiene el poder de "engañar las miradas". Supongo que cuando hizo esta foto, los asaltantes lo verían atado y atrapado. Aun así, este tipo es idiota. No hay nada que hacerle.

Entonces empezaron a llegar mensajes. Los leyeron rápidamente.

—¿Por qué oye Kano lo que estamos diciendo? —preguntó Puko—. _Seguramente es un poder, pero el de Kano no es ese…_

—Es Seto. Tiene el poder de robar los pensamientos de los demás. Aunque no le gusta y, por eso lo usa poco —La Líder se levantó, pues se había agachado para leer los mensajes.

—La verdad es que sí que parecen superpoderes —dijo Puko sorprendida—. A mí me gustaría ver al líder de todos esos y ordenarles que se dispararan… O algo así… Jujuju~

Las otras tres chicas la miraron raro.

—Nuestra conversación parece llegarles, pero ¿qué hacemos? Lo que ha propuesto Puko no está mal, pero no es muy eficaz…

—¿No se pueden ocupar de ellos con sus poderes? —preguntó Momo.

—¿Te refieres a atacarlos? No te hagas ilusiones. La única que puede hacer eso sería Hakai y ella sólo lo usará como último recurso. Después, se desmayará y no despertará en dos días. No podemos correr ese riesgo —respondió Kido—. Y tampoco podríamos huir, porque las persianas están cerradas y ellos controlan el sistema eléctrico…

—Y Shintaro también ha sido capturado… ¿Eh? —Amplió la imagen—. ¿No será que…?

—¿Qué pasa? —Kido la miró sin comprender. Momo murmuró algo a Puko y ella, tras unos segundos, asintió.

—¡Creo que tengo una idea!

**·**

—Estos son todos —Hakai sentía como algo apretaba sus dedos. Kano a su lado reía y Seto no decía nada.

—_¿Qué pasará? Kano no me dice nada. Tengo miedo… Como… La otra vez… No…_

—Tranquila Hakai, vamos a salir de esta sin que tengas que usarlo —murmuró Kano y ella suspiró, aliviada.

—Pudimos hackear el cierre de seguridad de la tienda y el circuito cerrado de vídeo.

—Entendido. Buen trabajo.

La chica no sabía de quiénes eran esas voces. Recordó lo que habían acordado hace tiempo Kano y ella: "_Si tienes miedo, di rojo._". Lo recordó.

—Señores y señoras que ahora se encuentran comprando. O mejor dicho, "señores y señoras que antes estaban comprando". Lo cierto es que tienen muy mala suerte. Los compadezco. Señores policías, gracias por su trabajo. ¿Pueden oírme? —Ahora parecía hablar por un micrófono—. Presten atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Verán, me encantaría ponerme a hablar con ustedes de la vida, pero sería un fastidio, así que iré al grano.

—¿Eso es ir al grano? —murmuró Hakai. Kano a su lado rió.

—Kukuku~

—Tenemos este piso totalmente controlado. El sistema de seguridad, el circuito cerrado y demás, están bajo nuestro control. Señor propietario. Dudo que fuera buena idea dejar un solo ordenador controlando el edificio. Tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro. Y por lo tanto… Quiero que preparen mil millones de yenes como rescate en la próxima media hora. La entrega se efectuará en la azotea. Por supuesto, no aceptamos "peros". Y sean rápidos. Si tardan… Bueno, imagino que ya lo saben. Me despido. Esfuércense al máximo —cortó la comunicación.

—_Esto es un rollo _—murmuró Hakai y se movió con disimulo hasta que llegó de nuevo a sentarse entre las piernas de Kano. Se sentía mucho más segura así. Desde que la sacó de aquel callejón aquél día de lluvia, sólo confiaba en Kano.

—Kukuku~… Hola, Hakai. Bueno, ahora tenemos que ayudar a Shintaro —se giró hacia el chico—. De verdad… Si esto sigue así, nos matarán a todos —dijo Shuuya mientras le mostraba los dedos atados al Kisaragi alegremente—. Nos encontramos en un aprieto, ¿eh?

—¿Y a ti que te pasa de repente? ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? —preguntó Shintaro.

—¿Eh? No estoy tranquilo. Ah, ¿voy a morir? ¡Qué miedo! ¡Si después echan en la tele un programa que quiero ver! —exclamó Kano, dramatizando. Hakai rió flojito—. ¿No es cierto, Hakai?

—Sí, es una verdadera pena… Justo hoy es el capítulo final~… —Hizo un pucherito dramatizando.

—¿Os estáis riendo de mí? —preguntó Shintaro de nuevo, suspirando.

—No lo hacemos, no —Kano movió la cabeza y su capucha cayó hacia atrás—. ¿Y? ¿Qué es esa cosa tan interesante en la que estás pensando?

—¿Nee~? ¿Un plan? ¿Y no nos lo has contado? Malo, malo~… —murmuró Hakai, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Desde hace un rato, en vez de parecer asustado, da la impresión de que tienes un plan en mente. "_Si hago esto podría salvarme, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo_", o algo así —terminó Kano, sonriendo más aún.

—_¿Seto, eh?_

—Siento decirte que no es un plan tan bueno como piensas. Para empezar, el hecho de que estamos atados y rodeados ya lo hace imposible.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece lo siguiente? Si logras liberarte y todos estos tipos que nos rodean estuvieran distraídos… ¿Qué probabilidad de éxito tendrías? —preguntó Kano y Hakai "miró" a Shintaro. Este se estremeció.

—Bueno, no creo que eso llegara a ocurrir, pero, aunque no me guste admitirlo, un 100%.

—¡¿U-Un 100%?! —exclamaron Shuuya y Hakai a la vez. Shintaro no se estaba burlando de ellos—. No, no. No me estoy burlando de ti, ¿eh?

—Kano no miente… Bueno, sólo un poquito… —murmuró la niña.

—Entiendo, sí. La verdad es que es interesante. ¿No creéis, Seto, Hakai?

—Sí, en ese caso, podría conseguirte un poco de tiempo —respondió Seto tras cerrar un momento los ojos.

—Yo… Podría conseguirte un poco de tiempo si… Te llegaran a coger… —susurró Hakai.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Kisaragi.

—¿Qué quiénes somos? Somos como tú, nada más y nada menos que el Rehén A, el Rehén B y la Rehén C. Aunque disfrutamos haciendo cosas interesantes —respondió Kano y el miembro dos, el tres y la cinco de la Brigada Mekakushi sonrieron.

**·**

Mary tenía una especia de "arma" en las manos. Kido y Momo espiaban lo que pasaba donde los rehenes. Puko estaba sentada en el suelo, con el móvil de Kido. Este vibró.

—Han confirmado que sale una voz femenina del móvil de tu hermano, Momo.

—Parece que tenías razón —dijo Kido, ante las palabras de Puko.

—Sabía que Ene estaría con él —respondió simplemente la chica.

—¿Y? ¿Quién es esa Ene?

—Explícaselo tú, Puko —respondió Kisaragi.

—Bueno… Es como los hackers de los que hablan en la televisión —dijo algo nerviosa Puko. Momo se la había enseñado hacía ya cinco meses.

—Por lo que veo, parece que Shintaro intenta algo.

—Kano está diciendo algo más. Dice que tu hermano asegura que tiene un plan que funcionaría al 100% si estuviera libre —murmuró Puko, releyendo varias veces el mensaje.

—¿De verdad funcionará? —preguntó de nuevo la Líder, mirando a Momo.

—Probablemente. ¿Y? Mary, ¿qué llevas ahí? —preguntó Momo. Todas la miraron.

La pequeña medusa agitó el "arma" de aquí para allá demostrando que ella podía usarla. No como correspondía, pero bueno…

—¡Un arma! Yo también me voy a esforzar…

Pero Mary comenzó a girar y se le enredó el cable en los pies. El "arma" salió disparada hacia arriba y pasó la barrera de estanterías. Si caía sobre alguien, los descubrirían.

Kido saltó las estanterías y lo sujetó, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente y… Golpeó ligeramente al líder. Volvió a saltar de vuelta.

**·**

—¡Duele! ¡Oye, idiota! ¿A quién te crees que estás golpeando en la cabeza? —preguntó el líder de los terroristas furioso—. ¡Contesta! ¡Di algo!

—Kukuku~… ¡Es lo mejor! ¡Qué divertido es esto! ¡De verdad! —susurró Kano. Hakai parecía a punto de explotar.

—Diversión, jujuju~… Sabía que habíamos venido a jugar~… —murmuró Hakai.

**·**

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! ¡¿Quieres morir?! —preguntó Kido, totalmente agotada por el salto.

—¡L-Lo siento! —dijo Mary, estaba muy desmotivada. Puko se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¡Pensé que me daría un infarto! —susurró casi a gritos Momo.

—A partir de ahora, muévanse con cuidado.

**·**

—¿Divertido? ¡Dejad de jugar! ¡Estáis arriesgando vidas humanas! —les gritó Shintaro. Pero el líder lo oyó—. Y vosotros actuando a la ligera…

**·**

—¡Shintaro! —gritaron Momo y Puko a la vez.

—¡Tiene que ser ahora!

**·**

Alguien lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó.

—Idiota, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó el terrorista.

**·**

—Kisaragi, ¿estás lista? —preguntó Kido.

—¡Estoy lista! —gritó ella.

_**·Minutos antes·**_

—_Sólo tengo que abrir las persianas, ¿no? —preguntó Momo a Kido—. Creo que eso lo podrán hacer Shintaro y Ene. Pero que lo compruebe Kano, por supuesto._

—_Sí, pero ¿cómo le damos a tu hermano una oportunidad?_

—_Lo sé por instinto. Sé quién tiene que estar haciendo qué y dónde para llamar la atención. Aun así, si algo pasara, Puko puede ordenar a uno de los terroristas que ataque a los otros. ¡Así que, yo crearé la oportunidad!_

_**·En el presente·**_

—No quería…

—¡Jaja! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás temblando de miedo. Dime, ¿dónde está esa valentía de antes? Te ves como un debilucho… ¿Es eso? ¿Eres de esos que se encierran últimamente? Vamos, di algo.

**·**

Momo corría con Puko tras ella, por si algo ocurría.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Esa tele de ahí!

**·**

—Y tú también…

—¿Eh? No te escucho. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Tú también vas a estar encerrado toda tu vida en una celda! ¡Hijo de perra!

—Sabía que eras interesante. Eres genial —murmuró Kano mientras sonreía.

**·**

—Se está haciendo el valiente… —dijo Puko.

—… Pero en realidad está temblando de miedo —terminó Momo.

**·**

En el móvil de Seto, la pantallita decía "Abierto". Kano empujaba los televisores para que cayeran todos. Kido y Mary empujaban las estanterías, pero sucedió algo imprevisto: Uno de los terroristas notó que Seto y Hakai estaban desatados y se dirigió hacia ellos. Seto miró a Hakai.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Sé que no te gusta, pero tienes que hacerlo —murmuró Seto.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos…! —gritó él. Seto le quitó las vendas a Hakai.

—Adiós —ella abrió los ojos, que se habían vuelto rojos y el terrorista cayó al suelo, aterrado.

—¡No, no, por favor! ¡Aaaahg! —Y luego, simplemente, dejó de moverse. La niña cayó al suelo y Kano la recogió.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, _Yaruko_.

**·**

Momo y Puko empujaban estanterías, pero no al azar, si no totalmente organizadas.

Mary se tropezaba con los cables y hacía el trabajo de tres personas por su torpeza. Todo se desmoronaba hacia el mismo sitio: El centro.

—¡Líder! ¡Mary! ¡Ahor-…! —Pero otro terrorista fuera de serie apareció delante de ella.

—¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?!

—¡Aparta, Momo! —La chica se tiró al suelo y Puko pasó sobre ella—. _Vamos, funciona, funciona…_ —Sus ojos se volvieron rojos—. ¡Lárgate!

Y él despareció entre las estanterías. Momo se levantó y siguió su camino.

—¡Ahora!

Mary tiró de los cables y los televisores cayeron sobre el líder de los terroristas y liberaron a Shintaro.

**·**

—Bien, aquí tienes tu gran oportunidad —dijo Kano y Shintaro corrió hacia los cables sueltos—. Ahora todo depende de ti.

—¡Encárgate del resto, Ene! —Y conectó el cable a su móvil.

—¡Cuando todo esto termine, iremos al parque de atracciones, amo! —gritó el virus digital.

Shintaro cayó desmayado al suelo mientras las persianas se abrían.

**·**

Momo tenía delante de ella a Mary. Sus ojos eran rojos, los de la nieta de la medusa estaban cerrados.

—¡Soy Momo Kisaragi! ¡Tengo 16 años y soy una idol! —Todos miraban a Momo, excepto los miembros de la Brigada Mekakushi.

—Lo siento —la sudadera de Mary voló y rebeló su cabello. Ahora todos los terroristas estaban paralizados.

—¡Shintaro! —Momo corrió hacia él. Puko, que estaba tras ella, la siguió.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Y aquí está el final de este especial de… 6.000 palabras… ¡Woah! Me encanta escribir, jejeje… Bueno, como sea. ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho toooodo esto!**

**Y perdón por tantas interrupciones, pero son dos capítulos en uno y hay que cortarlo así para que se entienda, jeje…**

**Bueno, creo que paralizaré aquí el Fic... ¡No me matéis!**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-De momento será solo un One-Shot, y como tal, lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

**-Esto se paralizará por varias semanas~**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	5. Chapter 3: The Melody of Home

_**Disclaimer:**__** Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors y Kagerou Days**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko Yikamina**_**,**_** Takou Amamiya **_**y**_** Yaruko Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, spoiler y muchas confusiones.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: La Melodía del Inicio.**_

En la ciudad de postes y cables de teléfono, donde los cuervos viven, ella abrió los ojos. Siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, nunca se movía. El poste más alto. Desde ahí lo podía ver todo. Todas las "_tragedias_". Los "_falsos finales_". Los "_auténticos finales_". Y, por supuesto, el "_presente auténtico_". Y el "_presente falso_". De no haber sido por la intervención de las serpientes, ese grupo de jóvenes no podrían vivir.

La chica de la bufanda roja saltó al poste que había al lado suya. Ella era la que había entrado sola a este lugar. Sonrió, pero ella no lo hizo. La chica se mostró un poco decepcionada, pero pareció ver algo que le interesaba más y bajó. Pero bajó al lugar que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Lo único que su maestro le permitía ver, ahora, eran las "_tragedias_". Aun así, ella seguía siempre en el mismo lugar, regulando ese mundo y revisando los errores. Al fin y al cabo, su maestro la controlaba y ella no podía hacer nada. Nunca se sintió sola. Nunca estuvo sola. Su maestro siempre la acompañaba. Pero ese mundo... Era el mundo número doce y ahora que lo había experimentado, ya no quería seguir trabajando en la obra maestra.

Y aun así seguía allí, haciéndolo.

—¿... yo? Yo...

—... te tocó porque sólo tú...

Había captado un par de palabras de la conversación entre la chica de la bufanda y el "_intruso temporal_". La chica saltaba de poste en poste, como solía hacer normalmente.

—Volveré, sin duda.

Cerró los ojos y su oscuridad interior la arrastró.

**·**

—...

—_Duele._

—¡...!

—_¿Por qué sigue doliendo?_

_**Porque tu mundo te reclama. No puedes seguir viviendo en un mundo al que no perteneces. Vuelve conmigo, la gran obra maestra ya está casi lista y ambos tenemos que finalizarla.**_

—¡...! ¡...!

—_No quiero volver. No quiero sufrir, quiero... Un verano eterno..._

_**¿Te das cuenta? Quieres lo mismo que ella. ¡No puedes! ¡Vuelve con tu maestro!**_

—_No... ¡No! ¡NO!_

—¡...!

_**¡OMEGA!**_

* * *

La Brigada Mekakushi estaba sentada en los sofás del salón. Todos menos Shintaro y Hakai, que estaban en la cama. Y, por supuesto, Ene se había quedado en el móvil de su "Amo". Shintaro descansaba, pero Hakai estaba a punto de despertar.

—¡Fue genial la actuación de Kano! Y, por supuesto, también la de Kido y Seto. Y la de Hakai. ¡Y la de Momo y Mary combinada fue fantástica! ¡Oh! ¡Y la de Ene no se la esperaban, esos bastardos! ¡Jeje...! —exclamó Puko y lanzó su puño al aire. Momo negó con la cabeza, después, sonrió.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese terrorista, por un momento me paralicé... —dijo Momo y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—La verdad es que no estaba segura de si iba a funcionar o no, pero al final resulta que sí, jeje...

Puko sonrió y Kido la golpeó por detrás, haciendo que cayera sobre la mesa. Kano rio, pues por una vez, no era él el golpeado, y Puko se masajeó allí donde le habían pegado. Se giró hacia Kido.

—¡Oye, ¿a qué ha venido eso?!

—¡Kisaragi y tú casi morís y hablas tan tranquila y riéndote! —La Líder se sentó—. Perdona, Puko, estos días no son muy buenos para mí.

Todas las chicas allí presentes lo entendieron muy bien, pero los dos chicos se quedaron algo confusos. Cuando Kano estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se referían, un sonido salvó a Tsubomi de tener que responder una pregunta incómoda. Una puerta se abrió y Hakai salió por ella, bostezando. Llevaba puestos unos audífonos morados que le había prestado Kido hace mucho tiempo, y parecía tener la música a todo volumen, pues no respondió cuando Kano le dio los "Buenos Días". El chico saltó sobre ella.

—¡Oye, no me ignores! —gritó Shuuya y bueno, como la niña se guiaba por el sonido y ahora no oía nada (aparte de la música), no lo escuchó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Kano! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! —preguntó ella, pero él no respondió, aunque la ayudó a levantarse.

Mary se levantó y cogió una bandeja en la que había un té y unos azucarillos. Puko se levantó también y la acompañó a su habitación, donde estaba Shintaro. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Hakai y Kano seguían peleándose.

**·**

Cinco segundos después de que Mary y Puko desaparecieran por la otra puerta, se escucharon dos gritos muy agudos. Todos corrieron hacia allá.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Mary, encontraron a Shintaro semi-desnudo y paralizado y a Mary y a Puko tapándose los ojos de la vergüenza.

Entre todos, ataron a Shintaro y le quitaron el móvil donde estaba Ene, quien reía descontroladamente escondida tras la carpeta de música.

Kano se sentó en una silla y Hakai se apoyó en las patas de esta, sentándose en el suelo. Mary y Seto ocuparon el sofá y Momo, Puko y Kido se quedaron de pie. Al cabo de un rato, el chico se des-paralizó.

La siguiente media hora, Kano estuvo explicándole sobre los poderes, la Brigada… Y lo que había ocurrido después de que se desmayara. Ene por fin dejó de reír, pero Kano no podía parar, por lo que la explicación no se entendió muy bien.

—Vaya, eres todo un pervertido —murmuró Kido, inexpresiva como siempre.

—De verdad haces que me duela el estómago —dijo Kano y siguió riendo.

—No le veo la gracia —murmuró Hakai y Shuuya solo rio más, al ser el único en comprender el "chiste" de la niña.

—De todas formas, ¿siempre ríes tanto, Kano? —preguntó Puko, que estaba de pie al lado de Momo.

—Jujuju~... —Kano se tapó la boca con la mano derecha e intentó aguantar la risa, pero no pudo—. Aish, ¡no puedo más!

Fue entonces cuando Hakai agarró a Kano por la ropa para que no cayera hacia atrás por la risa. Él se lo agradeció como pudo y volvió a reír disimuladamente. La niña suspiró.

—Sin embargo, puede que Shin no lo haya entendido… Con las risas… —Hakai se encogió, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos.

—¿Shin…? —preguntó Shintaro, pero nadie respondió. Suspiró—. No pasa nada. Lo entendí bastante bien. Vosotros me salvasteis, ¿no? ¿El nombre era Brigada Mekakushi? Gracias, os debo una —Y sonrió sinceramente.

—Antes de debernos nada, ponte algo de ropa —dijo Kido, sin vergüenza. Todos asintieron.

—No puedo hacer nada. ¡Estoy atado! —Y el chico intentó patalear en el suelo, pero dada su condición, le era casi imposible. Kido lo miró impasible.

—Es verdad. Lo siento, me acostumbre a verte así. Oye, Kisaragi, desátalo —Kido miró a la chica mientras su hermano pataleaba.

—No, tiene que reflexionar más. Está bien atado así —respondió Momo con los brazos en jarras. Puko se acercó por detrás para tranquilizarla.

—Momo, creo que ya ha aprendido la lección, de verdad…

—A mí me da lástima verle atado… —murmuró Mary, poniéndose una mano frente a la boca y mirando mal chico con preocupación.

—A mí no —dijo Hakai, seria. Y Momo asintió.

—¡No! Para empezar, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre desnudarte en la habitación de una chica, Shintaro?! —le preguntó su hermana, mientras se inclinaba de la misma manera que la chica cibernética.

—Es que Ene dijo que no me explicaría nada si no lo hacía —replicó su hermano, moviéndose todo lo que las cuerdas le permitían.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso? —preguntó una sonriente Ene.

—¡Si dices eso ahora, complicarás más las cosas! —exclamó Shintaro y Puko le pegó por detrás con un periódico.

—No grites —dijo Puko y Ene rio.

—Es broma —comenzó Ene—. Era tan divertido que no pude evitarlo. Pero aunque yo no hubiera dicho nada, amo, ya eras todo un pervertido cuando dijiste: "Huele muy bien".

Mary se tapó la cara con las manos de la vergüenza y Momo volvió a su pose normal. Puko rio, junto con Kano. Hakai, igual que Kido, se mantuvo inexpresiva y Seto sonrió. Shintaro ahora estaba muy nervioso.

—¡¿Qué?! Pe-Pero entonces… N-No era mi intención… —dijo, intentado inventar una excusa… Pero no funcionó.

—¡¿Shintaro…?! —gritó Momo, lanzando el teléfono al aire y saltando hacia él. Kano le tapó los oídos a Hakai y los demás observaron cómo Momo le daba una paliza a su hermano. Ene mientras, animaba a la chica rubia.

Tras terminar, Momo saltó de nuevo a su anterior lugar y cogió el móvil antes de que cayera al suelo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—_Nota mental: No hacer enfadar a Kisaragi/Momo. Nunca._

Todos tenían en mente el mismo pensamiento. Excepto la misma Momo, su hermano, que ahora no podía pensar en nada y Puko, quien era demasiado inocente como para saber que eso dolía mucho, algo totalmente ilógico.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Shintaro como pudo.

—Eres lo peor. Por eso no consigues chicas, Shintaro —exclamó Momo, mientras Kano quitaba las manos de las orejas de Hakai, permitiéndola oír de nuevo. Ene, dentro del móvil de Shintaro, sonrió.

—Momo. La razón por la que el amo no consigue chicas es aún más básica —dijo la ciber-chica, mientras ocultaba los archivos del porno de su amo.

—¡Cállate! —protestó él.

—No lo haces mal, Ene —dijo Kano mientras se levantaba—. Me alegro de que aumente la capacidad de miembros capacitados en este grupo. Ya… tendré que retirarme.

Ene se vio visiblemente ofendida. Se giró hasta poderle ver.

—Señor ojos de zorro, ¿me estás provocando? —preguntó. Hakai rio por lo bajo y se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacía Kano.

—No puede permitirme perder ante los nuevos —respondió el chico con el ojo derecho cerrado y con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría que nos enfrentemos?

—¡Cuando quieras!

Y fue así como Ene y Kano entraron en su paranoia estilo "Yu-Gi-Oh!", mientras los demás los miraban con cara de póker.

—¿Qué… demonios…? —preguntó Kido.

Comenzó Ene, por supuesto.

—Bien. Sacrificando la dignidad y los derechos de mi amo… ¡La selección cuidadosa del amo! ¡Invoco su querida carpeta de las piernas al aire! —exclamó Ene e hizo aparecer una carta. Esta se activó y en la pantalla del móvil se pudieron ver una serie de fotos de… Bueno, de piernas de mujer.

—¡¿Eh…?! ¡Detente!

—¿Eh? —preguntó Puko. Hakai se convirtió en traductora.

—_¡Ene saca a Shintaro! ¡Shintaro usa "Carpeta de Piernas al Aire"! _—comenzó la niña, mirando a Ene. Luego pasó a Kano—._ ¡Es muy eficaz!_

—Oh, ya veo, pero supongo que Kano tendrá un as en la manga, ¿no? —preguntó el siempre sonriente Seto. Kano hincó la rodilla en la tierra mientras cerraba su ojo derecho, como si de verdad le doliese.

—No lo haces nada mal. Pero… esto acaba de empezar —El chico se levantó y elevó el brazo derecho mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —preguntó Ene, sorprendida.

—_¡Oh! _—exclamó Hakai, sin sorprenderse—. _Kano ha usado súper poción. Kano se ha recuperado y ahora contraataca._

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los miembros de la Brigada Mekakushi que no habían participado en la batalla ni hacían de intérpretes.

—¡Trampa de contraataque! El valioso poema de Mary —exclamó Shuuya—. ¡Adelante!

**_"Poema de Mary._**

**_Los pequeños peces luna me dan lástima, porque se mueren muchos._**

**_Pero si vivieran todos, el mundo estaría lleno de peces luna."_**

—¡Detente! —gritó Mary, sonrojada y avergonzada.

—K_ano saca a Mary. Mary usa "_Poema de Mary._" ¡Es muy eficaz! ¡Ene está casi debilitada! _—Hakai siguió relatando.

—¿Qué fumaron estos…? —preguntó Kido al aire. Pero Kano aun tenía algo que hacer.

—¡Aún no termino! Es el turno de Kido —dijo Kano, pero, sin embargo…

—_¡Alguien nuevo entra en combate! ¡Kido usa "Patada de Kárate" en Kano! ¡Es muy eficaz! Kido usa "Mirada Fija" en Ene. ¡Es muy eficaz! _

Y tal como había dicho la niña, Kano se estrelló contra una librería y Ene se quedó quieta, sin moverse por si la líder la miraba mal.

—¡No cambies de tema! ¡Idiota! —gritó la líder.

—_¡Ene se ha debilitado! ¡Kano se ha debilitado! ¡Kido gana 12578 pokeyenes! _—exclamó Hakai y se acercó a Kano para tocarle una y otra vez la mejilla mientras murmuraba:— Tonto, tonto…

—¡Te odio, Kano! ¡Eres un demonio! —gritó Mary, después de ponerse cerca de Kido.

—Bu-Bueno, yo solo intentaba que los chicos nuevos no estuviesen nerviosos —se disculpó él, aunque no sirvió de nada. Un libro le cayó sobre la cabeza.

—Antes de preocuparte por sus nervios, ¿no estaría mejor desatarlo? —preguntó Seto, aun sentado en el sofá—. Me da pena. Y hacía tiempo que no teníamos nuevos miembros.

—U-Un momento. ¿Nuevo? ¿Miembro? —Shintaro parecía desconcertado—. ¿De qué están hablando?

Kano se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shintaro, con Hakai tras él.

—Shintaro, ¿no te lo dijo Ene? —preguntó Shuuya y le revolvió el cabello a Hakai, mientras sonreía.

—No me dijo nada de nada —respondió el chico.

—Os convertisteis en miembros —dijo Hakai y se escondió tras Kano de nuevo. Shintaro parecía desconcertado de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó el mayor de los Kisaragi y se intentó volver a soltar.

—Pues que tanto tú como Ene sois miembros de la Brigada Mekakushi, al igual que tu hermana y su amiga, Puko —respondió Kano, quien actuaba de Líder de nuevo—. Le preguntamos a Ene y dijo: "El amo estará encantado de unirse".

—¡Me asegure de aceptar la propuesta! —exclamó Ene desde la pantalla, haciendo un saludo.

—¡No la aceptes! —gritó Shintaro, enfadado.

—Para empezar, ya te hablamos del grupo —comenzó Kido—. Y también de los poderes, no podemos dejarte marchar.

Kano se acercó al chico atado, se agachó junto a él y le pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros, mientras Shintaro se paralizaba de terror.

—¿Qué?

—Así que, bienvenido a la Brigada Mekakushi, Shintaro, kukuku~… —dijo el mentiroso sonriendo.

El de dieciocho años sudó y se le dilataron las pupilas. Ene mientras, se reía de su amo.

Tras un rato, comenzaron a desatar al chico, mientras su hermana lo informaba.

—Yo llevo más tiempo que tú en esto, Shintaro. Si haces algo raro, no tendré piedad —Momo no estaba muy contenta… O quizás sí, quién sabe.

—¡Seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien, Shintaro~! —ronroneó Puko, mientras le tiraba del brazo y sonreía.

Kano estaba a punto de soltarle la otra mano y Mary estaba sobre la cama. Seto se llevó la cuerda. La menor de la Brigada se escondía tras la número uno.

—N-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo Mary mientras se agachaba en señal de respeto.

—¡Esto se volverá más animado! —exclamó Seto, muy feliz.

—Así que, contamos contigo, Shintaro —dijo Kido, mientras todos desfilaban para salir de la habitación. Kano de primero, seguido por Hakai, luego por Mary y Seto y por último Puko y Momo.

—¡Ya verás, Shintaro! ¡Esto será genial, jeje! —exclamó Puko mientras sonreía, justo antes de salir. Kido se quedó un poco rezagada.

—Tu número de miembro es el 9 —Kido puso su mano derecha completamente abierta frente a su cara con cuatro dedos de la izquierda en la parte baja de esta—. Recuérdalo.

—¡Hoy vamos al parque de atracciones! —exclamó Ene, sonriendo dentro del móvil de Shintaro, que volvía a estar sobre su ropa, junto a sus auriculares—. Date prisa y prepárate, amo.

—Eso, prepárate —dijo Momo, mientras se llevaba el móvil de su hermano.

Y así, todos, excepto Hakai salieron de la habitación. Ella miró fijamente a Shintaro, antes de decir, casi murmurando:

—Este es el número doce. Por favor.

Tras eso, salió de la habitación y Shintaro miró la puerta confundido… Para después, irse a sus extrañas fantasías.

**·**

Todos charlaban amigablemente en el salón, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Shintaro acababa de salir corriendo por la puerta. Kano lo iba a frenar, pero Kido negó con la cabeza. Hakai estaba en su cuarto y Puko en el baño. Kano entró a la habitación de la niña.

—¿Hakai?

—Estoy aquí.

De detrás de la puerta salió una sombra que la cerró con fuerza. Kano se asustó.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—No.

—Como sea. ¿Te has fijado…?

—Sí.

—Ella…

—Número 7…

—Puko…

—…

—_Tiene el mismo poder que la serpiente Alpha._

**·**

En el calendario se podía ver la fecha de hoy, el quince de Agosto, tachado. Ene suspiró.

—¡El amo es horrible! ¡Me prometió que iríamos al Parque de Atracciones! Pero se fue él solo por ahí.

Todos los de la Brigada Mekakushi, excepto Shintaro, caminaban bajo el sofocante sol, con sus capuchas puestas y con el poder de Kido activado, para que nadie los viera.

—La verdad a mí me encantaría haber ido, pero bueno… Qué se le va a hacer… —murmuró Puko, a quién el tinte celeste le estaba desapareciendo, haciendo que su pelo volviera a su color original, el rojo.

—Bueno, Kido cambió los planes, así que no pasa nada, pero… —Momo también quería ir a divertirse, ahora que podía—. L-Líder, ¿estás enfadada?

—No, no es eso, Kisargi —respondió Kano, sonriente—. Kido está preocupada por si ahora Shintaro nos odia, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate! —gritó Kido de malas maneras mientras Hakai, en la espalda de Kano, sonreía—. Solo me preocupa que vaya por ahí hablando de nosotros.

—_Líder, nunca te lo diré, pero eres… Tsundere. No hay otra forma de describirte _—pensó Puko para sus adentros.

—Ya estamos otra vez.

Hakai le pidió a Kano que parase, pues quería ver algo. El chico asintió y la dejó en el suelo, sin embargo, tras un rato…

—Creo que de nuevo se marcharon sin mí…

**·**

Momo estaba sentada en el borde del muelle, con el teléfono de su hermano a su lado. Puko y Mary también estaban sentadas y el resto estaba de pie. Kano buscaba con la mirada a Hakai.

—_Creo que la perdí._

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por Shintaro. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía divertirse tanto —Momo sonrió—. Sentirá curiosidad y volverá con nosotros.

—Hablando de gente perdida… Kano, ¿dónde está Hakai? —preguntó Tsubomi. Kado sudó frío.

—Em… Yo… Creo… Que la perdí.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Kido lo golpeó. Él se intentó excusar.

—¡Tranquila, Kido! ¡Hakai sabe caminar sola! ¡Sabrá encontrarnos!

—¡No estoy preocupada por eso, estúpido! ¡¿Y si activa su poder sin querer?! Esto es malo…

—Tranquila~…

El ambiente estuvo tenso durante unos instantes, antes de que Momo retomara la explicación.

—Mi hermano hace dos años que no habla con nadie, aparte de nosotros.

—¡Sí, sí! —gritaba Ene desde el móvil—. Aunque, alegrarse por estar atado… El amo es un buen cerdo pervertido.

—Si te atan, ¿eres un cerdo? —preguntó la tierna e inocente Mary a Seto, sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? —Seto estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué responder—. Bu-Bueno, verás… es como el jamón. Shintaro, el Jamón. Abreviando…

Y ahí estaba Kousuke con su intento de filosofar. Claro, que Mary no entendió nada. Kano se reía descontroladamente.

—¡Eso no lo estás entendiendo ni tú, jaja! —se rio Puko.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan raras? —preguntó la medusa. El chico se puso rojo y se preparó para huir, como buen Seto que era.

—¡Vo-Voy a despejarme la cabeza! ¡Y de paso voy a buscar a Hakai y a Shintaro! —Y salió corriendo. Momo y Puko lo intentaron detener.

—¡Seto!

—Ese también parece una buena víctima —murmuró Ene desde el teléfono.

—¿Lo notaste? Suele desaparecer así desde hace tiempo —dijo Kano, suspirando.

**·**

Siguieron su camino hacia algún lado, pero sin Seto.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ya se conocían —Momo tenía mucho interés por saberlo todo de sus nuevos amigos—. Pero, ¿cuánto hace que empezaron este grupo?

—Verás, Kido, Seto y yo estuvimos en el mismo orfanato —comenzó a explicar Kano—. A Mary la trajo Seto hace… Un año, más o menos. Fue similar a lo que pasó contigo, Kisaragi. Dijo: "¡Hay una chica con poderes y quiero ayudarla!". A Hakai la traje yo. La pobre estaba sola en un callejón.

—Sí, Seto vino a buscarme. Me alegré mucho —dijo Mary, mientras sonreía amablemente.

—Así que Seto y Mary se conocieron así. Y qué manera más extraña de conocerse, Kano y Hakai —murmuró Momo. Kido se giró hacia ella.

—Ahora me llaman Líder. Pero en realidad, no fui yo la que formó este grupo —Kido parecía estar recordando algo bonito.

—… —Pko no había dicho nada desde que Seto se había ido.

—Así que hay un primer Líder, ¿no? —preguntó Ene, emocionada—. El primer Líder… ¡Eso suena muy bien! Y, ¿por qué esa persona dejó de ser Líder?

—Murió hace dos años. Se suicidó —respondió Kido y todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

**·**

—Nosotros comenzamos a vivir en el escondite a partir de entonces. Como sabéis, nuestros poderes pueden ser problemáticos. Antes siempre estábamos molestando en casa del anterior Líder, pero nos gusta la vida que vivimos ahora —finalizó Kido. Kano y ella estaban muy silenciosos y melancólicos de pronto.

—L-Lo siento, dije algo indebido. Los puse de mal humor, ¿verdad? —Ene se encogió un poco y se inclinó ligeramente para disculparse.

Kido sonrió y la miró. No parecía para nada enfadada.

—¿Qué dices? Ahora eres de los nuestros. Es una buena oportunidad para conocernos. No te preocupes.

—S-Sí.

—Y así llegamos a donde estamos ahora —comenzó Kano, cerrando el ojo izquierdo y sonriendo—. Pasaron muchas cosas. Es verdad lo que dicen de que la vida está llena de vicisitudes.

—Por alguna razón, cuando lo dices tú, Kano, no parece serio —dijo Momo.

—Qué mala eres, Kisaragi. Yo también sufrí mucho.

—Es que eres un tipo sombrío —respondió Kido, mientras le golpeaba ligeramente en la cabeza.

—_Y también un mentiroso sin igual._

—Lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad? Podrías decirlo con algo de sentido de humor —Kano suspiró, por la actitud negativa de su Líder y hermana.

Y fue entonces cuando ella lo golpeó sin rodeos y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Por cierto, Líder… Cuando saliste dijimos que íbamos a visitar una tumba, ¿verdad? —preguntó Momo.

—Entonces, vamos a… —terminó Puko por ella y Kido la interrumpió.

—Sois muy listas, Kisaragi, Yikam-… Puko. Pensaba ir por la noche, pero quería aprovechar la ocasión y presentarle a los nuevos miembros—Kido miró al cielo mientras Kano se levantaba.

—¡¿Así que vamos a ver al primer Líder?! —preguntó Mary, muy feliz y sonriendo.

—Así es. Es verdad, Mary, también es la primera vez que irás a verle, ¿verdad? —preguntó la actual Líder.

—¡Sí!

—El primer Líder… ¿Qu-Qué hago? Me siento nerviosa —murmuró Momo.

—Vaya, parece que será interesante, ¿verdad, Momo? —exclamó Puko y agarró el brazo derecho de su compañera.

—¿Cómo era esa persona? —preguntó Ene, sonriendo tras disculparse.

Kano sonrió y miró al cielo, igual que Kido. Parecía recordar algo que lo hacía ponerse triste y feliz a la vez.

—Era tan bueno que parecía tonto —El chico cerró los ojos—. Aunque cuando se enfadaba, daba mucho miedo.

—Y se enfadaba mucho contigo —Kido sonrió ante el recuerdo. Aunque Kano no parecía alegrarse tanto por recordar eso.

—Me dan escalofríos solo de acordarme —respondió él mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—¡¿Tanto miedo daba?! —preguntaron Puko, Momo y Mary a la vez mientras se abrazaban.

—Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que era una persona fuerte —dijo Kido, mientras los rayos de sol le daban en el rostro, pero no lo iluminaban.

**·**

Caminaban por el cementerio, buscando la tumba indicada. Momo y Puko se repetían las frases que dirían, para no confundirse.

—Soy Kisaragi/Yikamina. Tengo 16 años —Y repetían—. Soy Kisaragi/Yikamina. Tengo 16 años.

—Momo, Puko, estáis demasiado nerviosas —dijo Ene, compadeciéndose de sus nervios.

—Es el primer Líder, no debemos ser maleducadas —respondieron ellas a la vez, mientras miraban el móvil.

Kano se asomó tras ella y sonrió.

—No pasa nada. Si sois así de nerviosas, ¿no lo pasas mal en los conciertos, Kisaragi? ¿Y en los exámenes, Yikamina? —A Kano nunca nadie lo convencería para llamar a Puko por su nombre.

—Siempre vomito antes de ir al escenario —respondió Momo, girándose.

—Necesito ir al baño unas tres veces antes de un exámen —respondió Pu8ko, sin girarse y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kano, aunque no parecía sentirlo mucho de verdad.

—Yo también practicaré —dijo Mary, muy convencida de sí misma—. Soy Kisaragi/Yikamina. Tengo 16 año-…

—No tiene sentido de que lo digas tú —dijo Kano, mientras suspiraba.

Por fin llegaron al lugar. Todas las tumbas eran iguales, por lo que Kido y Kano habían traído unas flores y una fotografía.

—Ya llegamos. Aquí es —Kido miró a la tumba, melancólica. Mary, Momo y Puko se presentaron.

—Encantada, primer Líder. Soy Mary.

—E-Encantada de conocerlo, ¡soy Kisaragi años!

—¿Justo ahora te equivocas? —Kano no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, soy Yikamina… O Puko, jeje…

Kido dejó la su teléfono con la imagen enfrente a la tumba. Momo amplió la cámara para que Ene pudiera ver. Ella se interesó mucho.

—Así que este es el primer Líder. No puede ser —Las pupilas de la chica cibernética se dilataron.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kido.

—¿Ayano?

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Heeeeey! ¡Volví! ¡Por fin! Muchas gracias por el Review del anónimo y ya volví. No sé cuándo continuaré el resto de Fics, pero buano…**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y… Ya se van descubriendo las sospechas, las cosas raras y demás, jejeje…**

**Y... Adivinad qué día es hoy... Exacto, 14 de Agosto, el día que ocurrió el asalto terrorista y mañana supongo que subiré el siguiente capítulo, por ser día 15 (el día de las tragedias).**

**En el próximo capítulo… ¡Flashback! (Y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…)**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-De momento será solo un One-Shot, y como tal, lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

* * *

_**Let's Daze!**_


	6. Chapter 4: The Lost Melody Actor

_**Disclaimer:**__** Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors y Kagerou Days**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko Yikamina**_**,**_** Takou Amamiya **_**y**_** Yaruko Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, spoiler y muchas confusiones.**_

_**Este capítulo (y los siguientes) es un Flashback, por lo cual, ocurre tiempo antes de la historia original. (Pondré estos anuncios en los capítulos Flashback.)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La Melodía del Actor Perdido.**_

—_¿Por qué? _—Se preguntó a sí misma la chica que corría por la ciudad—. _¿Por qué pasó todo esto?_

_**Porque eres débil. Ya no puedes salvarlo. Ven al detrás de la colina. Tienes veinte minutos si quieres salvarte.**_

Una voz hablaba como si fuera dentro de su cabeza. Era una voz arrogante, fría y despreocupada. Le recordaba a su profesor. La había escuchado desde que se puso sus audífonos.

—¡Haruka!

**Él ahora está lejos. Ríndete, Takane. Y sigue corriendo.**

La voz que hablaba esta vez era mucho más suave, parecía la voz de una chica. Estaba mordisqueando algo, pero la chica agitó la cabeza intentando alejar a esas voces, aunque no lo consiguió.

_**No puedes hacernos desaparecer, estamos dentro de ti.**_

Las sirenas de policía y de los camiones de bomberos resonaban en toda la ciudad, pero ella no veía a nadie, solo veía la ciudad en la que nació y vivió siendo destruida.

**Da igual cuanto lo intentes, tu final será el mismo.**

_**Ven, vamos.**_

Esquivó los edificios que caían como pudo, mientras otros ardían. Por donde ella pasara, habría explosiones, derrumbamientos o incendios.

_**Que testaruda. Omega, ¿por qué lo sigue intentando?**_

**Es algo que nunca descubriré de los humanos.**

Pasó por encima de una tubería gigantesca y esquivó los restos de sillas, mesas y demás. Justo cuando pasaba por debajo de un puente y este se derrumbaba, la voz de la chica resonó en su cabeza con mucha más fuerza.

**¿Tú quieres sobrevivir?**

Corrían entre edificios y justo cuando conseguía alejarse de los que se derrumbaban, caían aún más.

_**Takane… "Abrir los ojos."**_

**Haruka… "Despertar la mirada."**

No entendía qué le estaban diciendo, era algo sin sentido.

Salió de la nube de polvo y comenzó a correr sobre un puente que también se derrumbaba, pues al fondo de este había una especie de túnel, que parecía ser su única salvación. Pero el puente se derrumbaba a sus pies…

Y consiguió saltar justo a tiempo para entrar en el túnel y desaparecer en la oscuridad…

* * *

Cerró lentamente la puerta. Takou sonrió y caminó hacia el baño.

De repente, se puso a pensar en sus amigos. Se llevaba muy bien con Ayano y con Momo, aunque Shintaro y Puko eran un poco difíciles.

Además, estaba en medio. Es decir, estaba entre el curso de Shintaro y el de Momo, su hermana menor. Realmente, no tenía amigos en su propio curso y tenía una amiga quien también, por extraño que parezca, era su rival. Y sí, esa amiga era Puko.

Ellos dos realmente se llevaban mal, pero Ayano y Momo siempre estaban ahí para separarlos, y Shintaro sólo estaba ahí para echar leña al fuego.

Sin embargo, Takou estaba triste, pues dentro de poco, Ayano y Shintaro cambiarían de edificio para ir al de los alumnos más mayores. Bueno, al menos, aún le quedarían Momo y Puko.

Salió del baño poco después. Pensó en el Festival que habría dentro de una semana. Sabía que Shintaro y Ayano irían, así que decidió acompañarlos.

**·**

Habían comprado algo de comida en los puestos principales y ahora se dirigieron hacia el interior, hacia el que sería su nuevo colegio.

Después de que Takou hiciera (literalmente) desparecer la comida, Shintaro encontró un puesto algo especial, el de tiro virtual. Siguieron las flechas que lo indicaban. Ayano hablaba un poco con Takou, pero no mucho y Shintaro iba a su rollo.

—Seguro que Shintaro ganará, él siempre gana —dijo Ayano, sonriendo.

—Bueno, dicen que aquí está la chica que quedó segunda en el Torneo Nacional —respondió Takou, mirando al chico que caminaba delante de ellos. Este no dio muestras de haberlo oído.

—¡¿L-La segunda?! —exclamó la chica y se tapó la boca con la mano. Rápidamente rectificó sus palabras—. B-Bueno, aun así, yo creo que Shintaro ganará…

**·**

Cuando entraron al aula, vieron a un chico con el uniforme de la escuela hablando con una chica, quien también llevaba el uniforme. La chica estaba sentada, esperando a su próximo contrincante.

Shintaro se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, y Ayano y Takou se quedaron de pie al lado del chico.

—Bi-Bienvenido. Ya sabes las reglas, ¿no? —preguntó la chica, algo nerviosa. Takou sabía por qué. El aura que tenía Shintaro era realmente oscura—. B-Bueno…

—Eres muy engreída por haber quedado segunda del país, pero no eres gran cosa —dijo él, mirándola—. Tu forma de jugar y tus predicciones son pobres.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó la chica, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿No me oíste? Dije que eres una debilucha —Shintaro sonrió. Ayano y Takou no dijeron nada.

La chica tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y estaba inclinada sobre el teclado.

—Pues sí que estás confiado.

—Al menos sé que no perderé contra ti. Ya lo verás.

—¿Sí? —Ella se levantó, ya muy enfadada—. Retractarás tus palabras si te gano, ¿no?

Shintaro había conseguido lo que quería; enfurecer a la chica.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y si pierdes? —preguntó él. La chica se tranquilizó un poco.

—Entonces te llamaré amo y haré lo que quieras —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué aburrido. Pero bueno, empecemos.

—No hacía falta que lo dijeras.

Ambos se posicionaron y cogieron los mandos. Shintaro parecía sumamente aburrido y la chica estaba furiosa.

El juego comenzó.

**·**

—¡Voy a hacer que llore hasta que ya no pueda más! —gritó la chica, pero le sirvió de poco.

Antes de que pudiera apuntar a sus enemigos, estos desaparecieron. Y eso pasaba con todos los enemigos que aparecían, que no eran precisamente pocos.

—¿Desde dónde…?

Shintaro hacía de francotirador desde lo alto de una pagoda, por lo que podía acertar a todos los enemigos sin moverse. La chica apenas podía derrotar a un par de ellos.

—Maldición.

Ambos siguieron disparando, pero a ella no le sirvió de nada, pues Shintaro ya le llevaba muchísima ventaja.

De pronto, uno de los enemigos emitió un gas azul, quien se convirtió en una persona semejante a la chica, pero azul. Invocó dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar.

Shintaro tuvo que cambiar de posición, pues no tenía buen ángulo de tiro y la chica comenzó a correr, pero de poco le servía.

A ambos los dispararon y cayeron al suelo. Pero aún en la caída siguieron disparando. Y el que ganó fue el chico.

**·**

—No… puede ser verdad.

El compañero de la chica, Ayano y Takou estaban realmente muy sorprendidos por la victoria aplastante del chico, aunque era de esperar.

—No me interesa lo que me prometiste si ganaba yo, así que… —dijo Shintaro, mirándola. Se levantó—. Adiós.

_El festival escolar acaba de terminar._

Shintaro salió del aula y cerró la puerta, mientras todos, excepto la chica, lo miraban sorprendidos. El chico siguió al que salía, dejando solo a Ayano, Takou y la chica dentro.

**·**

Tras un tiempo, el aula volvió a ser lo que era. Ayano se sentó en la silla contigua a la de la chica, en la que había estado Shintaro hacía solo un momento. Takou se sentó sobre la mesa que había frente a la de bufanda roja y miró al techo con una sonrisa.

—El chico de antes es nuestro amigo, perdona que sea tan maleducado —dijo Ayano, intentando disculparse. La chica la miraba aburrida.

—Lo sentimos mucho, en serio. Él es así —terminó Takou, mirando a la chica, igual que Ayano. Había puesto una pierna sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en su rodilla.

—No pasa nada. Si te digo la verdad, era mejor que yo —respondió ella—. Pero aun así, su actitud no me simpatiza nada.

—Bueno, esa es su forma de ser —Takou se revolvió el cabello mientras sonreía.

—Da igual, no importa. Vosotros no tenéis que disculparos.

—Tienes razón —Ayano sonrió—. Por cierto, tú eres Takane Enomoto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? S-Sí, soy yo.

—¡Lo sabíamos! —exclamaron Takou y Ayano a la vez, esta última mientras palmeaba sus manos. Takane los miró raro—. No, perdona.

—Es que eres tal y como dice mi padre.

—¿Tu padre? —Parecía que Takane estaba pensando durante un rato, hasta que…—. ¡¿Eres la hija del profesor?!

—Sí, me llamo Ayano Tateyama. Gracias por cuidar de mi padre.

—Yo soy Takou Amamiya, un gusto.

—Bueno, encantada. Aunque creo que el profesor tiene hoy el día libre —respondió Takane.

—Eso parece. Mi padre nunca me dice estas cosas. Pero no importa. Vine para ver la escuela, porque el año que viene pienso hacer los exámenes para venir aquí —Ayano parecía estar muy contenta. El chico se entristeció.

—Me vais a dejar solo con Momo-pega-palizas y con Puko-yo-te-odio —El chico miró al suelo. Ayano no sabía qué decir.

—Bueno, si yo pude entrar seguro que ti te va bien —dijo Takane, intentando aliviar la tensión. Cosa que consiguió—. Entonces el año que viene vamos a la misma escuela.

Ayano sonrió y Takou lo intentó, para que no se desmotivaran las dos. Aun así, la tristeza se le notaba en el rostro. El chico suspiró.

—Me esforzaré para que así sea —dijo la de bufanda roja.

—Bien, visitadnos de nuevo cuando queráis —respondió Takane y también sonrió.

—Sí.

—Por cierto, el de antes se llama Shintaro —comenzó Takou, tras bajar de la mesa y caminar hacia la puerta—, y parece que también vendrá aquí el próximo año.

—Así que espero que nos llevemos bien —terminó Ayano, levantándose, al igual que Takane y caminando hacia la puerta.

La chica de coletas se paralizó y su cerebro comenzó a procesar lentamente la información. Takou siguió hablando.

—Aunque yo no vaya a venir aquí, supongo que nos seguiremos viendo. En fin —Ayano y él se inclinaron—. Con permiso.

Y los dos salieron por la puerta y desaparecieron. Takane los intentó seguir, pero se tropezó con Haruka y se cayó al suelo.

—Qué susto. ¡Realmente eres impresionante, Takane! Le iba a dar el premio al chico de antes y como muchos puestos estaban cerrando… ¡Me dijeron que podía comerme lo que sobraba! ¿Quieres venir?

La chica, desde el suelo, lo miraba muy enfadada. Tenía uno de los pasteles en la cabeza y el chico se había dado cuenta muy tarde. Ella se levantó, dispuesta a pegarle una paliza.

—¿Ta-Takane? —Haruka retrocedió—. Cálmate, cálm-…

Pero ya era muy tarde. Takou y Ayano observaron la escena y después se marcharon, siguiendo a Shintaro.

—¡No me fastidies!

**·**

Al final, la clase de Takane y Haruka ganó un premio al mejor puesto. Les entregaron un trofeo en una ceremonia y ambos se morían de vergüenza.

El curso terminó y ambos aprobaron. Al empezar el curso al año siguiente, Ayano y Takou habían logrado entrar.

El profesor le dio un gran susto a Takane en Halloween, y en invierno; entre los cuatro, el profesor y Takou estuvieron jugando a una Batalla de Bolas de Nieve. Los cinco chicos apuntaron a Kenjirou, por cierto.

Un día, mientras Ayano y Takane cocinaban, el profesor, Haruka y Takou intentaron probar antes de tiempo, pero Ayano los echó de allí y Takane terminó manchándose con la comida.

Y en primavera, todos estudiaban en la biblioteca y dos horas más tarde, llegaba Takou con sus deberes, pues salía mucho después que los cuatro.

Y cuando paseaban, Takane siempre se quedaba atrás sin darse cuenta y Takou o Haruka la tenían que avisar, pues si no se perdía.

* * *

**15 de Agosto**

—Pasa por aquí.

Puko había invitado a su amiga a estudiar en su piso, así, se lo enseñaría.

—C-Con permiso —murmuró Momo, tras entrar y quitarse los zapatos. En aquella casa había un aire terriblemente oscuro—. ¿Y-Y tus padres, Puko?

—Ah… Bueno, ya sabes el incidente que tuvo mi madre… Y mi padre está trabajando —La chica cerró la puerta—. _Mi madre murió por orden de su hermano, es decir, mi tío. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él es tan cruel, y Ayano y Ayaka son terriblemente amables? No se compenetran en absoluto._

—Bueno, espero que lo pasemos bien.

—Claro que sí, Momo —Puko sonrió y entraron en el salón de la casa, que tenía una terraza con una mesa y dos sillas blancas. También tenía una sombrilla blanca, por el calor.

—Guau, tu casa es muy bonita.

—Gr-Gracias… Espérame aquí, traeré algo para beber.

Tras volver de la cocina, ambas se sentaron en la terraza y comenzaron los deberes. Eran más de las ocho de la noche y todavía no habían terminado. Momo recordó que debía ir corriendo a su casa para ayudar a su madre, así que habló con su amiga.

—Oye, Puko —Ella la miró—. Sé que no hemos terminado, pero hoy debo volver pronto a casa…

—Oh, claro, lo entiendo. Tranquila. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? De noche es peligroso caminar sola.

—No. Quédate aquí. Al volver, sería aún más de noche y volverías tú sola.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo me puedo defender! —exclamó ella y blandió dos lápices como si fueran espadas.

—Jaja… No, aun así prefiero volver sola. No te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿vale?

—Está bien…

Las dos recogieron sus cosas y Puko acompañó a Momo hasta la puerta. La despidió mientras agitaba la mano y se giró. Caminó hacia un pasillo semi-oculto entre dos macetas.

**·**

La idol estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, hasta que escuchó una risa aterradora salir desde una de las ventanas del piso de su amiga. Se asustó y entró de nuevo, pues la puerta había quedado abierta.

—No te preocupes… Ju ju… Todo estará bien… Escondámonos…

Siguió el sonido de una voz, que provenía de un pasillo semi-oculto. Al final de dicho pasillo, tras apartar las macetas, llegó a una puerta que tenía cadenas, que estaban sueltas, y manchas de tinte azul, el que usaba su amiga.

—El escondite es tan divertido…

Momo abrió la puerta de la que salían aquellas carcajadas y aquella voz tan macabra con lentitud y miedo. Cuando la abrió al completo, Puko estaba allí, de espaldas a ella y mirando miles de fotografías que había en una pared. Tenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre en su mano derecha.

La chica se quedó paralizada, pues un olor nauseabundo salía de entre las sábanas de una cama que había a su derecha, manchadas de sangre. La idol se puso una mano sobre la boca para no olerlo.

—¿Pu-Puko…? —preguntó. Las carcajadas dejaron de oírse y su amiga giró su cabeza para verla.

Su ojo derecho tenía un color rojo, como si estuviera inyectado en sangre y la mitad de su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa macabra. Su otro ojo tenía su color azul de siempre y lloraba lágrimas transparentes, mientras que la otra mitad de su boca estaba temblando.

Todo su rostro estaba salpicado de sangre, al igual que su uniforme y componían una imagen grotesca.

—M-Momo…

—¿Puko…? ¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí…?

—Momo… —La chica lloró aún más, mientras que el lado derecho de su boca se levantaba hacia arriba, sonriendo aún más—. Ayúdame…

**·**

_**Haruka… Despierta.**_

Y el chico despertó, pero…

—_¿Qué me pasa? Aunque hoy tomé las medicinas, no me puedo mover lo más mínimo._

**¿Te gustaría renacer? Como lo haré yo dentro de poco…**

Se escuchó un ruido.

**Oh, bueno… Supongo…**

—_¿Se habrá ido ya Takane?_ —Haruko ignoró las dos voces y miró a su izquierda, hacia el sitio de su compañera.

**Que ya no importa.**

—_Me siento solo._

**Aunque no lo estás.**

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Para empezar, siento la tardanza, pero tengo tres excusas (penosas, pero bueno…)**

**Primera: Descubrí, justo cuando iba a continuar las historias, que me (nos) gustaba un Anime al que no había prestado atención en absoluto (No game, No life). Y me (nos) enamoré. Me di un gran maratón viendo todos los capítulos y justo cuando iba a continuar con las historias…**

**Segunda: Me (nos) quitaron el ordenador durante una semana.**

**Tercera: Luego me pegué un maratón de "The Evillious Cronicles" (las canciones). Así que no pude continuar tampoco y por fin lo hice~…**

**Y ahora, con respecto al capítulo: Es realmente muuuy corto, pero si solo voy a mostrar las partes que relatan mis personajes, no puedo narrarlo todo, aunque lo intentaré.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por los Reviews~ Gracias a _Rutataku_ y a _Kazuma Ryouga_ por tomarse el tiempo en comentar. Ya os he respondido por PM. También agradezco al anónimo, quien siempre envía algún Review~**

**Bueno, bueno… Parece que Puko tiene muchos secretos que tendríamos que saber… Bueno, espero que sigáis leyendo.**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-De momento será solo un One-Shot, y como tal, lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Distorted Melody World

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days**_** no ****nos****pertenecen****, ****pertenecen**** a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los ****OC's**** si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**,**_**Takou**__**Amamiya**_**y**_**Yaruko**__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible **__**OoC**__**, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones.**_

_**Este capítulo (y los siguientes) es un Flashback, por lo cual, ocurre tiempo antes de la historia original. (Pondré estos anuncios en los capítulos Flashback.)**_

_**(Los flashback están separados de la narración normal por las rayas (a menos que sean pequeños flashback, por lo cual, estarán en cursiva o flashback dentro de los flashback, la narración normal está separada por puntos.)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: La Melodía del Mundo Distorsionado.**_

Takou y Ayano caminaban hacia la escuela. La chica suspiraba, pues tenía que ir a clases particulares. El chico se había ofrecido a llevarla, pues su padre no había vuelto a casa y Takou no se fiaba que fuera a ir a las clases si nadie la vigilaba.

La conocía demasiado bien.

Cuando había pasado por su casa para ir a buscarla, como habían acordado, ella estaba jugando con sus tres hermanos y no quería irse.

_**·**_

_Pulsó el timbre y el sonido se escuchó por toda la casa. Takou esperó pacientemente a que Ayano saliera o le dejase entrar._

—_¿Sí? —Sin embargo, quien se asomó por la puerta fue una chica de unos catorce* años, de cabello verde. Parecía un poco asustada._

—_Em… —El chico no se sentía muy cómodo—. Vengo a buscar a Ayano, soy un antiguo compañero suyo._

_La chica lo miró de arriba abajo antes de que un grito se escuchara._

—_¿Quién es, __Tsubomi__? —exclamó Ayano desde lo que parecía el salón de la casa._

—_E-Es un compañero tuyo… Bueno, un excompañero tuyo…_

—_¡Ah~! ¡Dile que pase! —La chica abrió por completo la puerta y Takou pasó. Se quitó las deportivas, pues venía de un entrenamiento y entró._

—_Con permiso._

_La chica de cabello verde lo guio hacia el salón, donde estaba Ayano y dos chicos, quienes parecían de la misma edad que Tsubomi. Uno era rubio y el otro era moreno. Este último era más alto que la misma Ayano. Los tres chicos lo miraron con desconfianza. El rubio se levantó._

—_¡Tú eres el tipo al que le gusta mi hermana! —exclamó, señalándole bastante enfadado. Ayano se sonrojó y agitó las manos delante de ella. Takou se quedó paralizado… y después echó a reír._

—_¡Era verdad que tus hermanos son muy graciosos, Ayano!_

—_¿Eeh? —Los tres menores lo miraron raro. Ayano sonreía._

—_No, chicos, os confundís, él es un compañero de la escuela. Ahora no estamos en el mismo edificio, pero aun así, seguimos en contacto. La persona a la que vosotros os referís… —La chica se escondió tras su bufanda, mientras se sonrojaba—. Es otra…_

_La chica de cabello verde golpeó al chico que le había gritado y señalado._

—_¡Discúlpate, __Shuuya__!_

—_S-Sí…_

—_¡Perdón! —gritaron el tal Shuuya y el chico moreno._

—_¿Y tú porqué te disculpas? —preguntó Takou, aguantando las ganas de reír._

—_¿Yo? Eh… —Se rascó la cabeza—. En verdad no lo sé…_

_Todos explotaron en una carcajada grupal._

—_Bueno, Ayano, vamos, tienes clases._

—_¡¿Cómo?! ¡No nos lo dijiste! —exclamaron los hermanos de esta, mirándola seriamente. Ella se disculpó._

—_Perdón, perdón, pero es que no quería ir…_

—_¡Ya te estás preparando! —exclamó Takou y la chica corrió a su cuarto a toda prisa. El resto rio._

_**·**_

Al final, habían llegado con tiempo de sobra. Aunque no para el chico. Además, la chica estaba bastante preocupada porque su padre no aparecía.

—Uf…

—Tranquila, seguro que está bien.

—Me preocupan más Takane y Haruka…

—Ya…

Por fin, llegaron al edificio. Al poco de entrar, Ayano ya se había quedado embobada con uno de los carteles. Takou estaba a punto de llevárselas arrastras, hasta que escucharon unos pasos.

—¿Takane?

**·**

—Ayano… Takou… ¿Qué hacéis en la escuela? Todavía no han empezado las clases.

Justo cuando parecía que la conversación iba a tomar un punto demasiado cómico, el chico advirtió la hora.

—¡Demonios! ¡Es muy tarde, debo irme! —exclamó. Miró a las chicas y luego solo a Ayano—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

Y así, las chicas se despidieron de Takou.

**·**

Takane caminaba hacia su clase, pensando en las palabras de Ayano, cuando… Por fin se dio cuenta.

—_Claro._

_**¿?**_

—_Por fin me di cuenta. Yo… quiero… estar a su lado. ¡Al lado de Haruka!_

_**¿Oh? Omega, ¿este es el sentimiento al que los humanos llaman "amor"?**_

**Puede ser, maestro.**

El pasillo comenzó a distorsionarse para Takane. La chica se asombró, pero cada vez todo estaba más borroso.

Hasta que cayó al suelo.

Se intentó levantar, pero no pudo. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Solo pudo seguir mirando… A aquellas dos personas que había frente a ella.

—_¿Eh?_ _¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué hace aquí?_

La chica cerró sus ojos para siempre.

**·**

—Haruka… Te quiero.

Y, finalmente, en la ciudad, todo se desmoronó. Todo eran ruinas y desolación. Era el final.

Takane vio a tres serpientes frente a ella y abrió mucho los ojos. La primera serpiente sonrió.

—_¡Maravilloso!_

La segunda serpiente, se mantuvo neutral.

—_Hasta dentro de dos años… Ene._

La tercera y última serpiente se dirigió hacia ella y alzó la mano, enseñando una tercera serpiente, que abrió la boca. Se introdujo dentro de ella y la chica se deshizo en píxeles azules.

**·**

La Takane conectada a los cables miró a Azami e intentó escapar, pero no podía. La medusa abrió los ojos rojos. De nuevo, la serpiente que anteriormente se había introducido dentro de ella abrió la boca y la devoró.

En la red, Takane, ahora Ene, ganó un "cuerpo falso" y vagó hasta lograr encontrar el ordenador de su antiguo amigo…

* * *

_**·De nuevo en el tiempo presente·**_

—No recuerdo lo que pasó desde que me desmayé hasta que tomé esta forma, pero esto es todo lo que recuerdo —dijo Ene, sonriendo débilmente—. Al fin y al cabo, no fue hasta pasado un tiempo que aprendí a controlar este cuerpo y supe lo de Ayano.

—Qué historia tan complicada —dijo Mary, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla e inclinando débilmente la cabeza. Era adorable.

—Y pensar que Ayano era la primera líder. El mundo es un pañuelo —dijo Ene, tumbada en la pantalla con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Qué pasa, chicos?

—¡¿Qu-Qué significa esto?! ¿Eras un año mayor que mi hermano? —preguntó Momo, sin comprender nada, mientras miraba a Ene.

—¡¿Y ahora aun encima lo llamas amo?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —exclamó Puko, terminando las frases de Momo.

—N-No os pongáis violentas… —murmuró la chica de azul mientras levantaba los brazos para protegerse. Los bajó y los puso detrás de su espalda—. Bueno, que lo llame amo en parte es para molestarlo —dio una voltereta y terminó sentada encima de nada, mientras agitaba las piernas y cerraba los ojos—. Aunque la verdad es que hice una promesa un tanto rara…

—¡¿U-Una promesa rara?! —exclamó Momo, sin comprender.

—No quería que descubriera mi identidad, así que por probar, lo llamé amo —guiñó un ojo y se puso un dedo en una mejilla, sin llegar a tocársela—, y su respuesta fue mejor de la que esperaba —Hizo un saludo militar—. Seguí llamándolo de ese modo y se volvió un hábito —Se puso un dedo delante de la boca para pedir que guardaran el secreto—. Pero no se lo digas al amo. Si lo descubre, puede ser muy problemático.

—E-Espera un momento —comenzó Kido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. No pude seguirte. Entonces… ¿Tú eres la que explicaba aquel juego el día del festival cultural?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ene—. Lo dices como i hubieras estado allí.

—¡Es que estábamos allí! —exclamó Kano, sonriendo—. Quizás no nos reconoces porque estaba oscuro y porque crecimos un poco.

—Tú no creciste mucho —replicó Kido. Y era verdad.

Ene intentó hacer memoria y de pronto se acordó y gritó de una forma muy… cibernética.

—¡La chica fantasma y el chico que la acompañaba! —exclamó, sorprendida. Se escondió tras una aplicación del móvil de Shintaro—. ¡No me di cuenta para nada!

—¿Fa-Fantasma…? —preguntó Kido, asustada y Kano rio. Esa fue su perdición. La chica le pegó en el estómago tan fuerte que casi se cae al suelo.

—Kido —comenzó Mary, tirando de la sudadera de la chica—, ¿Ene era amiga tuya desde hace tiempo?

—No. Para ser exactos, era amiga de la primera Líder, mi hermana —respondió la de cabello verde, tras girarse.

—No era solo tu hermana —Kano la miró desde abajo, pues estaba acuclillado—. También era mi hermana. Y la de Seto. Pero qué sorpresa. Nuestra hermana dijo que había una veterana que se encargaba de ella, pero mira que conocernos así…

—No es así. Más bien ella se encargaba de mí, pero… —comenzó Ene, mientras se revolvía el cabello azul—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son hermanos de Ayano?!

—Sí, aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre —respondió Kano—. También vino un chico a nuestra casa, se llamaba… Um, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero puede que Kido sí.

—¿Taka? No, era… ¿Tako? O, tampoco… —Kido se puso a pensar.

—¡¿Takou estuvo en su casa?! ¡Pero si él era casi tan bobo como Haruka!

—Por cierto, ¿Ayano y Takou dijeron algo de nosotros? —preguntó Kano, sin hacer mucho caso a Ene.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Ayano hablaba mucho de vosotros! Aunque Takou nunca dijo nada. Siempre decía que tenía un hermano pequeño muy lindo —exclamó Ene, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo. Eso solo sirvió para hacer crecer el ego de Kano, quien también sonrió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿A cuál de los dos se refería?! —preguntó Kano, sonriendo mucho.

—No lo sé… Creo que dijo algo sobre… O quizás no dijo nada… —respondió Ene, confusa.

—¡¿Y sobre mí?! —preguntó Mary, apareciendo delante de Kano y señalándose.

—Mary, tú no estabas en aquel entonces.

—Esto se volvió muy complicado —A Kido le empezaba a doler mucho la cabeza.

—Así que ¿Ene es mayor e iba un curso superior al de Shintaro? —preguntó Momo, confundida.

—¡Un momento! ¡Habéis dicho algo de Takou, ¿verdad?! —preguntó Puko, señalándolos. Todos, excepto Mary y Momo asintieron—. ¡Él era "amigo" nuestro también! Aunque poco a poco se fue alejando de nosotras hasta no dejar rastro…

Momo no le hizo mucho caso a Puko y siguió con lo suyo.

—Pero mi hermano es su amo ahora y… —La pobre idol estaba muy confusa. Ene compuso un rostro muy triste.

—Ayano lo tuvo difícil, ¿verdad? Investigué un poco después de leer un viejo artículo de periódico, pero incluso viéndolo con mis propios ojos, no puedo creerlo.

—Bueno… —comenzó Kido, mirando al suelo— nosotros tampoco nos lo creíamos en su día. Pero visto desde aquí, tú lo tienes aún más difícil.

Todos miraron tristemente a la chica cibernética. Ella solo rio y ellos la miraron, sorprendidos.

—Sí, cuando me convertí en esto pensé que era algo terrible —comenzó Ene, sonriendo—, pero te sientes bien en este cuerpo. Es como i dejaran de importarte las cosas triviales. Además, yo estaba enferma, así que no puedo decir que no me guste. Bueno, tampoco es que no dejara asuntos pendientes con mi otro cuerpo.

Kano sonrió mientras agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Pero, sin duda, esto es una coincidencia enorme. Puede que reencontrarnos con Ene y que entrara en el grupo, sea obra del destino.

—¿Qué? Qué repugnante. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Ene, nada satisfecha con que Kano dejara su actitud burlona a un lado.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo Kido, pero sin cambiar de expresión—. Eso fue repugnante, Kano. ¿Estás bien?

—Eres algo repugnante —La pequeña vocecita de Mary se oyó, pero en la lejanía, como si estuviera hablando desde muy lejos.

—¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada! —protestó el chico—. Pero, ¿no te diste cuenta, Kido?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué?

—Según lo que dijo Ene, se despertó después de desmayarse y tenía ese cuerpo. ¿No te recuerda a nada?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren decir? —De nuevo, la voz electrónica se escuchó.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —preguntó el rubio.

—¡Ua! —Una llama entró en el teléfono y empujó a Ene al fondo de la pantalla—. Ahora que venía lo más interesante… Rayos…

Contentó a la llamada, pues era Seto.

—Hola, soy Ene. ¿Me oyes?

—_¡Es terrible! ¡Hubo un incidente de tráfico en la calle principal y parece que un amigo de Shintaro se vio involucrado! _—exclamó Seto al otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaban ambulancias.

—¡¿Un amigo de mi hermano?! —Momo estaba muy asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo—. Espera… ¡¿Mi hermano tiene un amigo?!

—¡¿Tiene un amigo?! —repitieron Ene y Puko, igual de perplejas que la idol.

—¿Estará bien su vida social? —preguntó Kido.

—_Parece que su amigo no tiene heridas graves, pero Shintaro está bastante alterado. De momento, lo acompañaré al hospital, así que sería genial si pudiera venir alguien_ —se escuchó un ruido—_. Disculpad, os llamaré más tarde. ¡Adiós!_

Y colgó.

—¡Espera, Seto! —exclamó Momo, pero ya era tarde—. Colgó. Así que mi hermano tiene un amigo y está alterado…

—Es la mejor noticia que he recibido de él en mucho tiempo —dijo Puko, perpleja aún. Momo continuó hablando.

—Líder, ¿puedo ir a ver cómo está? —preguntó y Puko se pegó a ella.

—Sí, pero no es bueno que vayáis solas —respondió Kido.

—Se juntará mucha gente —dijo Mary. Momo se asustó.

—¡Ah! Es verdad.

—Iremos nosotros también, ¿de acuerdo, Kano?

—Como tú digas, Kido —Kano se encogió de hombros—. Iré cuando haya recogido esto. Adelantaos.

—Entendido. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó la Líder y comenzó a caminar. Las tres chicas la siguieron—. No está muy lejos, llegaremos pronto.

—Disculpen las molestias —murmuró Momo y Puko le sonrió.

—Oye, Kido, ¿vamos a jugar otra vez a ser fantasmas? —preguntó Mary, feliz.

—O-Oye, tú…

—¡Tened cuidado! —El chico las despidió agitando la mano.

—¿De verdad está preocupado por nosotros? —preguntó Puko.

—No creo, pero… ¡Vamos! —exclamó Momo y comenzaron a correr.

A los dos minutos de empezar a correr, Puko ya se había perdido, así que decidió intentar volver a la base. Por el camino lo recordó. La razón por la que Momo ya no confiaba tanto en ella como antes y la razón por la que Takou se había ido. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella habitación llena de fotografías.

_**·**_

—_¿Puko?_

—_Momo… Ayúdame._

_**·**_

—_Por culpa de mi poder visual, el de poseer a las personas, me había vuelto completamente loca. A pesar de todo, ella me ayudó a deshacerme de todo aquello y me ayudó a volver a la normalidad, pero por culpa de lo que había debajo de la sábana…_

* * *

_**·En la casa de Puko, hace tiempo·**_

—P-Puko, ¿q-qué es eso…? —preguntó Momo desde el suelo, mientras miraba la cama , donde había un bulto cubierto de unas sábanas blancas manchadas de rojo sangre.

—Mi padre~ Él saltó por la terraza hace tiempo, yo recogí su cuerpo, lo envolví en sábanas y lo dejé aquí, luego, hice muchas fotografías según lo iba despedazando. Es realmente lindo, ¿no? —Puko tenía ambos ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Soltó el cuchillo y corrió hacia su amiga.

—¡Iaa! —exclamó la chica, creyendo que la iba a intentar matar o algo así. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y levantó los brazos para protegerse… de algo que nunca llegó. Momo abrió los ojos y vio a Puko llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿T-Tú también crees que soy un m-monstruo? —Y se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Puko! —La idol no sabía qué pensar. ¿La ayudaba? ¿O la dejaba ahí? No parecía su amiga.

Al final, la sacó de la habitación y la dejó en el sofá, tras taparla con una manta. La verdad era que la chica era muy ligera. Después, tras despertarse, hubo un silencio incómodo.

—L-Lo siento… —murmuró Puko—. Pero creo que estoy loca… N-No pude evitarlo, era mi manera de evadir la realidad… Mi única manera… Conseguí un trabajo bastante bueno y mis vecinos me ayudaban, aunque ellos pensaban que mi padre siempre estaba mucho tiempo de viaje… —Estaba a punto de seguir cuando Momo la abrazó y ella se sorprendió.

—Tranquila, Puko, hallaremos la manera… Aunque ya no pueda confiaren ti como antes… —La chica calló, pues notó algo húmedo en sus brazos. La chica de cabello pelirrojo estaba llorando.

—¡Gracias, Momo! Yo… Snif… No sé cómo darte las gracias…

—Tranquila. Te prometo que esto será solo como un mal sueño.

Y así fue. Se deshicieron de los restos del cuerpo enterrándolos, junto con las sábanas y las fotografías, e incluso con todo lo que Puko había usado para cortar los miembros de su padre. Limpiaron la habitación y le pusieron cadenas más fuertes. Momo escondió la llave.

Por último, pintaron la puerta del mismo color que la pared, para que no se notara, y colocaron las dos macetas frente a la puerta. Recogieron todo y sonrieron.

Poco a poco, Puko fue dejando sus manías y obsesiones atrás y volvió a ser más o menos normal.

* * *

_**·De nuevo en el presente·**_

—_Momo hizo mucho por mí. Tengo que devolverle el favor. No pienso dejar que nada le ocurra, ¡nunca! _—En ese momento se detuvo y cambió de dirección, caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo allí.

Sin embargo, vio a una persona, caminando con paso decidido hacia algún lado. No podía creerlo. Si se había perdido, ¿no debería estar en la base de la Brigada? Porque sabía que no era por allí, ¿no?

—¡Espera! ¡Detente! —La niña no pareció escucharla y siguió corriendo—. ¡Hakai!

Dobló la esquina y, para su sorpresa, la más pequeña de la Brigada Mekakushi había desaparecido.

—_Pero, ¿qué…?_

* * *

_**·Mucho tiempo atrás, en el hospital donde estaba Haruka·**_

El chico se despertó en una cama desconocida para él. Todo era blanco, excepto la persona que estaba sentada frente a Haruka. Era su profesor, leyendo un libro. Sonreía. De lejos, se escuchaba un pitido.

—_¿Profesor…? Claro. Me volví a desmayar. No me gusta preocuparlos a todos. ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo mucho sueño._

**Haruka, ven.**

—_¿Profesor? ¿Por qué se estará riendo?_

Y el chico cerró sus ojos para siempre.

_**·**_

Despertó en la cama del hospital, solo que esta vez no había nada a su alrededor. No estaba en su habitación. Todo era blanco. Pero él tenía los ojos cerrados.

—_Ya no soporto este cuerpo tan débil._

Dos serpientes, una masculina, otra femenina y una mujer algo bajita se situaron frente a él. La mujer iba toda de negro y las serpientes eran negras también, pero había unos extraños símbolos en sus ojos.

—_Quiero divertirme con los demás, pero siempre pasa esto. Quiero ser más fuerte y…_

Abrió los ojos. Había un cuerpo como el suyo, pero diferente al suyo, a su derecha. Estaba rodeado de un aura oscura mientras se formaba. Cuando por fin se terminó de completar, la mujer comenzó a hablar.

—_¿Por qué estoy ahí?_

**Es lo que tú querías. Un cuerpo fuerte. Es el cuerpo que tú querías.**

La serpiente masculina sonrió y su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse. Y él no quería eso. La serpiente femenina no hizo nada, no se movió.

_**¡¿No es algo maravilloso?!**_

—¡N-No! ¡No era eso! Yo sólo quería… ¡Sólo quería divertirme con los demás! —exclamó Haruka.

**Divertirte, ¿eh?**

Por primera vez, la serpiente femenina habló.

**Tranquilo, aquí tendrás mucha diversión y yo… ¡Me divertiré por ti! ¡No te preocupes!**

—¡No! ¡No quiero eso…! Solo quería ser normal. ¡No quiero…! ¡No quiero este cuerpo! —exclamó Haruka. Todo se volvió negro y las sombras se hicieron rojas.

**Si no lo quieres, está bien. Solo te convertirás en una cáscara vacía viviente, pero in recuerdos de ti mismo.**

**An-droi-de.**

La serpiente masculina sonrió más aun y la serpiente femenina siguió deletreando esa palabra. Las serpientes envolvieron el cuerpo del androide, para devolverlo a la realidad y envolvieron el de Haruka, para llevarlo al Daze.

—No, devuélvemelo… ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagáis!

**Adiós.**

La mujer desapareció.

_**¡Un espectáculo maravilloso!**_

La serpiente masculina desapareció.

La serpiente femenina no dijo nada, pero estuvo con él hasta que entró al Daze. Entonces sonrió y se convirtió en una chica.

—**Tranquilo, esto terminará pronto, te lo prometo. Solo tendrás que esperar, ¿cierto?**

Ella sonrió y también desapareció. El chico comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero las lágrimas, contrarias a la gravedad, se elevaron hacia arriba en pequeñas gotas flotantes.

—Quiero verte, Takane…

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Yeii! ¡Volví después de siete siglos! ¡Wiii! Ok, no. Bueno, en este capítulo ya se desvelan muchas cosas, pero algunas tendrán que esperar para el siguiente~**

**Por cierto, pronto (un par de días) subiré a mi Facebook o a Deviantart una imagen de Takou, Puko y Hakai casi completos, para que os fijéis como son.**

**Y ahora mi parte favorita… ¡Mostradme vuestras teorías sobre lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante!**

**En fin, ahí os dejo las informaciones… ¡Ah, espera! Hemos pausado el Fic de HP por nuestras propias razones y… Mi hermano ha subido uno de SNK. Bueno, ahora sí, informaciones:**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-Lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	8. Chapter 6: The Melody of Lost Time

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days/Daze**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**, **_**Takou **__**Amamiya **_**y **_**Yaruko **__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones (puede que haya algún Flashback).**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: La Melodía del Tiempo Perdido.**_

En un mundo en llamas, lleno de escaleras y puertas, Tsubomi caminaba, admirando cómo las llamas bailaban por lo que antes había sido su casa.

No sabía por dónde ir, estaba completamente perdida. Terminó su camino frente a una puerta dorada. Ella la abrió con decisión y una sonrisa, pensando que ya podría salir de aquel infierno.

Pero lo único que notó fueron llamas abrasándole el rostro. Ella pasó al otro lado, pero parecía que esa puerta solo llevaba a más llamas y más pasillos con más puertas.

—Tampoco es esta puerta… —murmuró. Estaba asustada, pues parecía que nunca lograría salir de allí.

Se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Una voz conocida le llegó desde al lado suya.

—No llores, Tsubomi —La que hablaba era su hermana, quien miraba al frente, decidida.

—¿Hermana? —La niña dejó de llorar y la miró. En las escaleras enfrente suya, estaba ella, señalando hacia arriba.

—Si abres esa puerta, podrás salir de aquí.

La puerta en cuestión estaba más alta que las demás y tenía un brillo dorado. También era bastante grande.

—A partir de ahí, tendrás que vivir valiéndote de ti misma —Su hermana la miró, pero siguió señalando al frente.

—Me da miedo estar sola. Ven conmigo —murmuró de nuevo la niña, apartando la mirada de su hermana mayor, para luego mirarla de nuevo.

—¡No seas consentida! —exclamó su hermana, furiosamente. Tsubomi se asustó—. Solo puedes salir tú. Ve, deprisa. Esa mujer te ayudará.

Ella señaló de nuevo al frente. La puerta se estaba abriendo y por ella entró una sombra que se trasformó en una persona humana. La mujer extendió la mano hacia Tsubomi.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia allí. La hermana de Tsubomi sonrió cuando esta llegó frente a la puerta. La niña aceptó la mano que la mujer desconocida lo ofrecía y consiguió subir hasta arriba del todo. Antes de cruzar, miró por última vez a su hermana. Y cruzó.

La mujer desapareció. En su lugar, una serpiente femenina apareció cuando la puerta se cerró del todo. Se transformó en una chica justo al lado de la de cabellos verdes.

—¿Tardará mucho? —preguntó la otra chica apellidada Kido, la única de su familia que había quedado encerrada en el Daze.

—Ya está por finalizar —respondió la otra chica, sin cambiar de expresión. Justo antes de que todo se derrumbara, se volvió a transformar en serpiente y desapareció.

—No estás sola. Hay gente que te protegerá… Ella y yo hemos hecho un pacto, al fin y al cabo.

Y así, la mayor de los Kido, quedó encerrada para siempre en el Daze.

* * *

_**·Mucho tiempo después·**_

Momo, Mary y Kido caminaban por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Hacía un rato que habían perdido a Puko, pero parecía que la chica había logrado llegar al hospital momentos atrás, pues estaba hablando con Seto, un poco distraída. Shintaro estaba sentado y parecía molesto por algo.

—¡Es Seto! ¡Y Puko también! —gritó Mary emocionada, corriendo hacia el susodicho. Paró de correr—. También está Shintaro, pero parece estar enfadado.

En ese momento, los dos chicos se habían puesto de pie de repente y estaban discutiendo, mientras que la chica estaba sentada, distraída en sus propios asuntos y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No estoy confundido! —exclamó Shintaro, apretando los puños—. ¡Solo dije lo que vi, tal cual!

—Shintaro, cálmate… —dijo Seto, poniendo la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su compañero. Momo corrió hacia su hermano, sin notar la presencia de Puko.

—¡Shintaro!

—Momo...

—¡¿Qu-Qué pasó?!

**·**

Mary, Puko y Shintaro se sentaron, mientras Kido, Seto y Momo se mantenían de pie. El hermano de la idol parecía estar algo alterado.

—Mientras volvía a casa, vi a un tipo de atuendo raro, como si fuera un personaje sacado de un videojuego —comenzó a relatar—. Y de repente me pidió que le ayudara a encontrar a alguien. No me quedó otra opción que ayudarle, pero la cosa se complicó…

—¿Se complicó? —preguntó la Líder de la Brigada. Estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyada contra una pared—. Te refieres a lo que nos contó Seto sobre que trajeron aquí a ese tipo, ¿no? Dijo que fue un accidente.

—No, te equivocas —respondió Shintaro—. El que tuvo el accidente fue el chico al que estaba buscando… Espera… —Se sobresaltó y Puko, quien estaba sentada a su lado, dio un pequeño brinco—. Para empezar, ¿de verdad fue un accidente? Más bien me pareció que desapareció justo antes del accidente. ¡No puedo explicarlo bien! De todas formas, ya sé que es imposible —Se tapó el ojo izquierdo con la mano derecha—. ¡¿Po-Podría haber sido realmente una ilusión?! Si es que me estoy volviendo loco…

—Ahí está de nuevo con sus paranoias… —murmuró Puko, tras ponerse los brazos detrás de la cabeza e inclinarse hacia atrás.

—Shintaro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Momo, preocupada.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —preguntó esta vez Kido. Justo en ese instante, la puerta que había detrás de ella se abrió y de ella salió un niño de cabellos marrones y con ojos de igual color.

Y, por supuesto, el niño se chocó con Momo, quien estaba delante de la puerta. El niño cayó al suelo, la chica solo se tambaleó.

—¡Qué dolor! —exclamó el niño, cerrando los ojos. Enseguida los abrió y miró mal a Momo—. ¡Mira por dónde caminas, anciana*****!

—¡¿Anciana?! —replicó ella a gritos—. ¡Pero si apenas estoy en primero de preparatoria…! Espera, tú… ¡¿Eres el de aquella vez?!

El niño parpadeó y la miró, confundido. Dos segundos más tarde gritó y la señaló.

—¡Eres la idol anciana de aquella ve… —Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza—. ¡Eso duele!

Mary cerró los ojos, asustada y se acercó un poco más a Seto.

—¿Tanto duelen los golpes de Momo? —preguntó Puko. Todos la miraron igual que a una loca, pero ella solo sonrió.

—Si sigues así, me enfadaré —Momo hizo caso omiso de todo.

—O-Oye, Kisaragi, no tienes piedad, ¿no? —preguntó la Líder, preocupada por el niño—. ¿No es un paciente?

—¡Tú no eres la más adecuada para decir eso! —murmuró Puko casi a voz de grito. La Líder la miró mal—. O acaso olvidaste la relación sadomasoquista entre Kano y tú… ¡Nada, nada, no he dicho nada!

La chica agitó las manos frente a ella y cerró los ojos, al notar de nuevo la fría mirada de Kido. Todos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento en mente.

—_Tsundere, Tsundere._

**·**

Todos se levantaron y miraron sorprendidos a la Idol, a su amiga y al niño. Ellos no entendían el porqué.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó el de rojo.

—No exactamente —respondieron Momo y Puko.

—Entonces, ¿este chico es el que tuvo el accidente? —preguntó Momo, mirándolo. El pobre niño seguía en el suelo.

—¿Accidente? —preguntó él.

—Sí —respondió Seto—. Tuviste un accidente y te trajeron aquí en ambulancia. Por eso deberías volver a tu habitación…

Seto intentó extender la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la rechazó, golpeándola. El de verde estaba un poco sorprendido.

—Yo no tuve ningún accidente —replicó. Shintaro no estaba nada convencido—. No sabéis nada.

Seto se sorprendió y lo miró nervioso, tras volver a levantarse.

—Pu-Pues…

El niño se levantó, no sin esfuerzo e intentó echar a correr. Shintaro lo persiguió.

—Tengo que darme prisa e ir con Hiyori.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó Seto, pero Shintaro, por suerte, logró alcanzarlo cogiéndolo por la muñeca.

—Acabas de decir que no tuviste ningún accidente, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Y qué si lo dije? —preguntó el niño, sin responder a la pregunta y girándose.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué desapareció esa chica? ¿Qué viste en aquel segundo? —Todas aquellas preguntas carcomían por dentro al mayor de los Kisaragi.

—¿Desapareció? ¿Segundo? —Los ojos del niño se dilataron y, en su recuerdo, apareció la chica de bufanda roja, quien le sonreía—. Como pensaba, aquello no fue un sueño…

—¿Un sueño? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó de nuevo Shintaro, aun sin soltar al niño.

—¿Me creerás si te respondo? —preguntó él. El chico lo soltó.

_**Hibiya… "Enfocar la Mirada."**_

—Sí, te creeré. Por eso… —Antes de que pudiera terminar, al chico se le dilataron completamente las pupilas y cayó al suelo, desmayado—. ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero el niño no se movía.

—Como pensaba, se encuentra mal. Shintaro, llevémoslo rápido a la habitación —dijo Seto, preocupado, pero la Líder lo frenó.

—¡Esperad! Ya entiendo. Así que eso fue lo que vio Shintaro… Esto se volvió problemático.

—¡¿E-Es culpa mía?! ¡U-Un médico! —exclamó Momo, mirando nerviosa hacia los lados.

—¿Qu-Que hacemos! ¡U-Un médico! —exclamó también Mary.

—Esto es…

Los ojos del niño se volvieron rojos y, rápidamente, los cerró.

—No tengo tiempo para esto… —murmuró Puko y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, pero la Líder la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Se sostuvieron las miradas durante un tiempo, hasta que la de Puko cayó. Se llevaron al niño a la base.

**·**

Tras dejar al pobre Hibiya en una de las habitaciones, Mary y Seto se quedaron cuidando de él, mientras los demás esperaban fuera.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Kido. Estaba sentada con Momo y Puko a su derecha y a su izquierda, respectivamente. Shintaro estaba en el otro sofá.

—Parece que ya está algo mejor, pero aún no se le va la fiebre —respondió Seto, tras salir del pasillo de las habitaciones. Se sentó en el suelo—. De momento, Mary está cuidando de él.

—Bien. Pero la verdad es que es igual que lo que me pasó a m-… —comenzó la Líder, pero fue interrumpida por la chica que estaba a su derecha.

—He visto a Hakai.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ha-Hacia dónde iba?! ¡¿Con quién?! ¿Está bien? —comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas de parte de Seto y Kido. Puko agitó sus manos frente a ella y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Más despacio, fieras! —exclamó—. La he visto por unos segundos y luego ha desaparecido. Estaba por el centro de la ciudad. Ahora, continuad con las explicaciones.

—Vale… Um… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Es como si viera a mi yo del pasado de nuevo —continuó Kido.

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada por traer a ese chico? —preguntó Momo, preocupada— Podría decirse que lo secuestramos.

—No había otro remedio. Tú también viste sus ojos, ¿no? —respondió y preguntó la Líder, seriamente—Lo más probable es que fuera una manifestación de los poderes. No sabremos el motivo que lo provocó si no le preguntamos, pero sería peligroso si lo usa en un sitio inadecuado. No podemos dejarlo si no sabemos siquiera qué poder tiene.

—Tienes razón —respondieron Momo y Puko, la segunda más bajito que la primera.

—Unos poderes como los nuestros aún se pueden disimular, pero… Sería un problema si empieza a lanzar rayos por los ojos o se convierte en un gigante en la habitación del hospital —continuó la Idol sola. Todos la miraron raro.

—Momo, ¿pero qué estás diciendo…? —preguntó la chica de cabello rojo.

—Di-Dices cosas aterradoras sin pensarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kido. Seto sonrió.

—Si tiene un poder así, hará un desastre en esta casa —dijo, mientras se apoyaba en su pierna derecha con la mano.

—Bueno, supongo que haberlo encontrado ahora será cosa del destino —La chica de cabellos verdes miró hacia arriba, sonriendo. Volvió a mirar al frente—. Al menos le explicaremos algo antes de que se marche a casa.

—¡¿Volverás a hacer de fantasma?! —preguntaron Puko y Momo a la vez. Parecía que el estado de ánimo de Puko era muy variable, desde serio hasta feliz o asombrado.

—¡N-No volveré a hacerlo! —exclamó la chica mientras se ponía su capucha. Parecía estar entre enfadada y avergonzada. Aun así, su capucha cayó hacia atrás. Shintaro suspiró.

—En serio… —comenzó—. Al final no pude volver a casa y me metí en más problemas. De verdad que salir de casa no trae nada bueno.

Puko se acercó a él por la detrás y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Estaba furiosa.

—¡Pero si tú estabas deseando salir de allí! —exclamó. El chico se masajeó el lugar donde la chica le había golpeado y murmuró un "Lo siento…", mientras sollozaba.

—Además, fuiste tú el que decidió volver aquí, ¿no? —preguntó su hermana, mirándolo sonriente.

—Le dije que escucharía lo que tuviera que decir. No puedo irme sin más —respondió él y Puko lo golpeó de nuevo.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Duele! Bueno, ahora mismo nada tiene sentido —Se masajeó de nuevo la cabeza.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba. El "Gran" Shintaro Kisaragi no sabe nada, ¿eh? —Puko sonrió y lo miró con malicia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo nunca vi a mi hermano como alguien que ayuda a los demás —dijo Momo. Nadie lo entendió muy bien—. ¡No, no me lo esperaba!

—O-Oye…

—Bueno, de momento solo podemos esperar a que se despierte. No os preocupéis, os daremos algo de comer —dijo Kido. Estaba feliz por hacer crecer su "pequeño" grupo de amigos.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntaron Momo y Puko, esta última lanzándose sobre Kido para abrazarla.

—A veces pienso que esta chica es bipolar —murmuró Shintaro y Seto se rio.

—Menos mal que compramos bastante comida el día de las ofertas —dijo, recordando el día en que Mary se perdió y Kano usó su poder para conseguir ofertas extras, haciéndose pasar por un empleado—. Aunque, siendo tantos, creo que se acabará pronto.

—Pues entonces iremos a comprar más —respondió Kido, sonriendo con sinceridad—. ¡La comida sabe mejor cuanta más gente haya!

—¡Pareces muy contenta! —exclamó Seto, sonriendo también. Y ella, como una típica Tsundere, lo negó todo.

—¡Ca-Cállate! —Y miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Por cierto, ¿qué estará haciendo Kano? Está tardando…

—Ahora que lo dices, aunque dijo que nos seguiría, al final no nos encontramos con él —dijo la Idol—. ¿Estará teniendo problemas para recogerlo todo?

—No creo que lleve tanto tiempo recoger lo poco que usamos —respondió la Líder. Comenzaba a preocuparse por su "hermano"—. No es Mary, así que…

**·**

No terminó la frase. Y la joven medusa, en otro cuarto, estornudó, mientras leía un libro de tapa****** azul.

—¿Me habré resfriado? —se preguntó.

**·**

Kido, Momo, Puko y Seto intentaron llamar a Kano, pero este no respondía. Parecía tener el móvil apagado, pues no creían que se hubiera ido muy lejos.

—_No se puede hacer la llamada porque el número solicitado está apagado o fuera de cobertura._

—Nada. Parece que se quedó sin batería —murmuró Momo, sentada en el suelo. Puko asintió y Shintaro la miró como diciendo "Devuélveme mi móvil, por favor. Ahora. YA".

—Supongo que ya volverá —dijo Kido, tras pensar durante un rato—. Bueno, no contactar con esta gente es algo habitual —señaló la chica, cerrando los ojos. Seto la miró, nervioso—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te recuerda algo?

—¿Oh? ¿A qué te refieres, Líder? —preguntó Puko, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo pienso, había alguien que siempre va a sitios sin cobertura, a la montaña o a la playa… —Seto intentó disimular, pero no lo logró—. Es verdad. La semana pasada ese tipo no limpió el baño siendo al que le tocaba hacerlo, así que tuve que hacerlo yo.

—¡Bu-Bueno, l-la verdad es que Kano me preocupa un poco! —exclamó el fanático de los animales, sudando la gota gorda, mientras se levantaba y sonreía tensamente—. ¡Voy a buscarlo por ahí!

Y así fue como el cobarde de Seto Kousuke salió corriendo de la base, mientras la Idol Kisaragi Momo y su amiga, Puko Yikamina, lo intentaban detener, algo imposible, por supuesto.

—¡¿Seto?! ¡Espera!

—Es lo de siempre, déjalo —dijo Kido, mientras miraba la puerta por la que había salido el número dos.

—Tú también lo tienes difícil con tanto alboroto, ¿no? —preguntó Shintaro, mientras sonreía.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada —respondió la chica, mirándolo—. Y aunque no lo parezca, él también se preocupa mucho por todo. Iba a ir a buscarlo tarde o temprano.

—Ah… —Momo y Puko la miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo pensaba que os lleváis realmente bien —respondió la Idol, aún asombrada.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, espero que os gusten los dos capítulos seguidos. Realmente no tengo nada que comentar solo… ¡Espero sus Reviews!**

**Ahora que no pienso... ¡al fin superé el límite de capítulos al que solía llegar! (7 capítulos)**

_**-Aclaraciones:**_

_***Anciana: Puede decirse también Abuela.**_

_****Tapa: También llamada cubierta de los libros.**_

**Información y demás…**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-Lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	9. Chapter 7: The Melody of Happiness

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days/Daze**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**, **_**Takou **__**Amamiya **_**y **_**Yaruko **__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones (puede que haya algún Flashback).**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: La Melodía de la Felicidad.**_

Kido, Shintaro, Puko y Momo seguían hablando en el salón.

—Bueno, Kano, Seto y yo somos del mismo orfanato y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos —comenzó a relatar—. Ya lo dije antes, pero aunque no queramos, somos inseparables.

—¿Un orfanato? Entonces, ¿la primera Líder también…? —comenzó Momo, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Kido.

—Una persona que nos sacó a los tres del orfanato. Ayano era su hija. Bueno, aunque diga que nos sacó de allí, más bien se deshicieron de nosotros por causar problemas.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Puko—. ¿Por lo de los poderes?

Kido la miró seriamente y ella se estremeció. Quizá no fuera muy bueno sacar todo eso a relucir.

—¡L-Lo siento!

—No es nada, de todas formas, pensaba hablaros de los poderes de los ojos hoy —dijo Kido, relajando su actitud—. No te preocupes.

—¿T-Te refieres a lo de nuestros ojos? —preguntó la Idol, emocionada.

—Sí. Pienso contaros todo lo que sé.

—¡Por fin podré volver a ser normal! —exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Puko incluso saltó sobre el sofá y casi se cae al suelo. Estaban emocionadas, pero Kido no lo parecía tanto.

—Bueno, aunque no sabemos la manera de eliminar poderes. Si lo supiéramos, yo ya habría vuelto a ser normal hace tiempo.

—Es verdad… —suspiró la menor de los Kisaragi, derrotada. Puko no dijo nada, pero su mirada se oscureció.

—Pero tenéis alguna pista, ¿no? —preguntó Shintaro, decidido a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Kido suspiró.

—Sí, más o menos. Ahora os hablaré de un extraño fenómeno relacionado con los poderes. Por lo que dijiste, Shintaro, supongo que no hay duda de que lo que sucedió esta vez también tiene relación con eso.

—¿Un fenómeno? —preguntó Momo.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó Puko.

—¿Te refieres a esa especie de grietas que vi? —preguntó el chico—. Eso que les tragó.

—Sí —respondió Kido—. Nosotros también vimos algo así cuando éramos pequeños. Kano lo hizo cuando un ladrón lo atacó a él y a su madre. Seto cuando casi se ahoga en el río con su perro. Y yo… cuando se incendió la casa donde vivía con mi verdadera hermana. Oye Kisaragi, Yikamina. ¿Nunca estuvisteis a punto de morir?

—Sí —respondieron ambas con pesadez.

—Cuando estaba paseando con mi madre y nos asaltaron, casi me encuentran donde me había escondido mi madre y a ella… —comenzó Puko, pero no terminó.

—Casi me ahogo en el mar. Entonces, papá… —Momo tampoco terminó. Su hermano llamó su atención.

—Momo —Ella se giró—. No hace falta que lo recuerdes a la fuerza. Ni tampoco tú, Puko.

—Sí, lo sentimos —murmuraron ambas—. Gracias.

—Así que sí era eso —Kido se encogió aún más en el sofá—. Entonces, vuestros poderes debieron aparecer después de eso, ¿no?

—Podría ser una posibilidad —respondió Puko, mirando al suelo.

—Puede ser —Por el contrario, Momo miró a la Líder.

—Por alguna extraña razón, ese espacio absorbe a alguien que está a punto de morir —comenzó a teorizar Shintaro—. Y los que vuelven se convierten en gente con poderes. O algo así…

—Todos nosotros empezamos a poder usar los poderes después de que nos absorbiera —dijo Kido—. Además, todos hemos visto a esa mujer de cabellos negro. ¿Vosotras no?

—¡Sí! Yo también la vi, justo cuando las serpientes me absorbieron, pude ver a una mujer extraña —contestó Puko. Momo asintió.

—Y yo…

—Es como si nos hubiera poseído algo… Kisaragi, probablemente entraste cuando estabas a punto de ahogarte, ¿no? —Ella asintió—. Yikamina, tú entrarías cuando estaban a punto de atacarte, ¿verdad? —Puko también asintió.

—Ya veo —murmuró Shintaro—. ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

—Sí, ¿qué?

—¿Qué pasa con los que un vuelven?

—No sé quién decidió las reglas —comenzó Kido—, pero ese espacio absorbe varias personas a la vez. Los que pueden salir no tienen problemas, pero por lo que sabemos, los demás nunca han vuelto a salir.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que papá…?

—Probablemente se lo haya tragado ese espacio raro del que habla Kido —respondió su hermano—. Y por eso saliste sólo tú o eso parece. No es algo demasiado creíble.

—No es demasiado creíble, ¿verdad? —preguntó la de cabello verde, mientras su sombra se extendía—. Puede ser, pero ¿no le pasó a otra persona cercana a ti, aparte de a Momo?

—¿A alguien más aparte de a Momo? ¡¿Po-Podría ser Ene?!

—Nos lo explicó hoy —dijo Kido—. Parece que, hace tiempo, perdió la consciencia en un hospital. Y fue entonces que se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

—¿Así que era humana? Pensé que sería un virus de mal gusto —dijo sorprendido el Kisaragi. Momo y Puko parecían enfadadas.

—Si oye eso, Ene se enfadará —dijo su hermana. Él se tragó lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Es verdad, había vuelto ya, ¿no? ¡Maldición! Si se enfada, volveré a tener problemas.

Sacó su móvil a toda prisa, pues Momo ya se lo había devuelto y lo encendió. Por suerte, Ene no estaba allí.

—¿Qué? Oye, ¿no estás por ahí? —preguntó al móvil. Luego pensó: "_¡Bien!_".

—No será porque se acabó la batería? —preguntó Momo, cogiendo su móvil. Pero la chica cibernética tampoco estaba allí. Y los mismos resultados hubo en los móviles de Puko y de Kido.

—Tampoco está aquí —dijeron las tres. El chico parecía muy aliviado.

—Qué susto. No pasa nada bueno cuando ella está por aquí. Aunque no sea un virus, es como una diosa de las epidemias o algo así.

Puko rio por lo bajinis. Shintaro suspiró.

—Ya vuelves a a hablar mal de Ene… —le recriminó su hermana—. Para que lo sepas, Ene es tu…

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó su hermano.

—¡Nada, nada! —exclamó Puko, moviendo nerviosamente sus brazos frente a Shintaro.

—Bueno, pregúntale directamente a Ene cuando vuelva —dijo Kido, sonriendo. El chico no parecía muy convencido.

—Tienes razón. Aunque no creo que hable de sí misma tan fácilmente —respondió Shintaro, mirando su móvil.

—¡E-Eso! Pero ahora debemos pensar en Hibiya… —dijo Momo, pero fue interrumpida por Kido.

—No le contéis esto a él. De momento, no sabemos cómo se puede traer de vuelta a los que fueron absorbidos. Si se lo contamos ahora, lo único que haremos será confundirlo más.

—¿No pueden volver? Todos los que fueron absorbidos aparte de nosotros… —murmuró la Idol, con tristeza.

—De momento, no. Todavía no nos hemos rendido. Pensamos seguir buscando la forma de traerlos de vuelta.

—Contactaron a Momo para ayudarse mutuamente, ¿no? ¿Y a Puko? —preguntó Shintaro.

—Yo… Vine de regalo, una especie de dos por uno —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Algo así. Necesitamos la mayor cantidad posible de información y de gente. Cuando despierte, él también… —pero Kido fue interrumpida por Hibiya, quien ya había despertado y estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?! —preguntó Kido, sobresaltada.

—No pienso esperar. Ahora mismo, Hiyori está sola en un sitio como ese.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero será mejor que te calmes por ahora —La Líder se levantó, nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder—. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Se notaba que le dolía la cabeza, pues casi no se podía mover y tenía la mano derecha alzada, intentando taparse el ojo izquierdo, que tenía el color rojo de la sangre.

—¡N-No hagas esfuerzos bruscos! —dijo Momo, preocupada.

—Te-Tengo que ir… —Y Hibiya corrió hacia la puerta, intentando escapar.

—¡Oye, espera! —exclamó la Idol.

—¡Kisaragi! —Ambas se levantaron y echaron a correr tras el niño. Puko hizo signos de seguirlas, pero ellas se lo impidieron.

—¡Quedaros aquí! —exclamó la Líder.

—Shintaro, Puko, esperad con Mary —dijo Momo. Puko volvió a sentarse en el sofá y, segundos después, se quedó dormida. El chico la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Rayos… Qué día tan ajetreado —El chico muy pronto se cansó de esperar y sacó su móvil—. Oye, ¿no estás o qué? —Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero al final, se levantó—. Voy a ver a Mary.

Y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

**·**

—¿Qué clase de tesoros son estos?

Caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Llegó frente a una puerta, que conducía a la habitación de alguno de los tres chicos y donde había estado Hibiya. Tocó la puerta dos veces.

—¿Estás ahí, Mary? —Sin respuesta—. Voy a entrar. N-No te estás cambiando ni nada, ¿no? —Nada—. Vo-Voy a abrir.

Cuando entró, la chica estaba dormida sobre un sofá, con un libro en la mano.

—_Está dormida… _—Sonrió ante la dulce escena.

Tapó a Mary con una manta que había a su lado y se fijó en una fotografía que había. Parecía ser la familia de los tres primeros integrantes, pues aparecían tres niños que eran como sus versiones minis o algo así.

—_Una foto suya. ¿Será una foto de familia?_

Se acercó y se quedó de piedra.

—_¿Qu-Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? _—Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a sudar frío—. _Ayano…_

Y, en efecto, allí estaba su compañera. Su amiga. La chica que hacía dos años se había suicidado. Fue entonces cuando escuchó tres voces, una provenía de detrás suya, y otras dos estaban en su cabeza.

La que escuchaba detrás suya ya la conocía, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. La más chillona, que escuchaba en su cabeza, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Y la última no la podía reconocer.

—Shintaro… Es hora de que lo recuerdes todo.

—Sí, "Reina".

La siguiente voz que habló le era desconocida.

**¡Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento! ¡Tantos mundos! ¡Tantas repeticiones! Se terminará, podré cumplir mi promesa y ¡el Maestro no podrá hacer nada!**

Y por último habló la otra voz interior que sí conocía.

**Ahora lo recuerdas, ¿no?**

—Sí. Siento haber tardado tanto. Esta vez…

**El final… Será el Verdadero.**

* * *

_**·Hace unos años, antes del "Festival Cultural" ·**_

Hacía tiempo que su padre se reunía con gente por la noche, eso Ayano ya lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía era que alguna de esas personas podría llegar a ir a su casa misma. Y, por supuesto, nunca se imaginó que una de esas personas fuera una niña.

Un sonido se escuchó fuera de su casa. Ayano fue a abrir, pues su padre no podía. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con una niña, de cabellos negros y con los ojos rojos. La chica se paralizó completamente. ¿Habría encontrado su padre a otra serpiente?

—Buenos días —comenzó la niña, con una voz más madura de lo que parecía, a pesar de que era casi de noche—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—C-Claro… Adelante… —murmuró la chica de bufanda roja como pudo.

—Ayano, ¿quién es? —preguntó tras ella la su padre, sonriente. Al ver a la niña, su sonrisa desapareció y la miró fijamente durante unos minutos. La situación era realmente muy incómoda.

—Ya está —Dicho esto, la niña fue guiada por Kenjirou hacia su cuarto. Este se giró a mirar a Ayano por última vez. Sus ojos eran rojos.

—No me interrumpas.

Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró. Ayano apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta para escuchar los diálogos.

—Maestro, lo ha logrado. Este cuerpo funciona de maravilla, mientras tanto, mi otra mitad sigue controlando el Daze.

—Más bajo, Omega, ella podría oírte. Aunque sé que ya lo sabe.

—S-Sí, pero… Eso significa que ya puedo, ¿no?

—Sí. De momento, ve a donde te dije.

—Sí, Maestro.

Ayano tuvo que correr a su cuarto, pues la niña estaba a punto de salir del de su padre. Kenjirou salió después y, tras despedirla, miró a su hija, quien se había asomado para ver mejor.

—Ni una palabra de esto a tus "hermanos".

Y se marchó. Ella se quedó estática en el sitio, para luego entrar de nuevo a su cuarto, donde comenzó a cavilar.

_**·**_

Ayano y Takou corrían, buscando a Shintaro. Este no aparecía por ningún lado. Hasta que por fin lo encontraron, con algo en las manos.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó Ayano a Takou, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea.

—No nos digas eso. ¿Por qué te vas sin nosotros? —preguntó Ayano. Ambos alcanzaron al chico por fin.

—¿Qué queréis que haga? Aquí hay demasiada gente —respondió él.

—No te gustan este tipo de lugares, ¿cierto? —preguntó Takou, mientras Ayano daba vueltas.

—La chica de antes se enfadó contigo. Dijo que tenías mala actitud —dijo Ayano, tras parar de girar.

—Ca-Cállate.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ayano, mirando el pez que tenía en las manos.

—El premio del juego de disparos —respondió él—. Les dije que no lo quería, pero insistieron en que me lo llevara.

—Vaya… Es un premio bastante peculiar… —murmuró Takou. Ayano y él se inclinaron para verlo mejor.

—Si lo quieres, te lo doy. Toma —Se lo acercó a Takou.

—¡N-No no no no no! ¡Muchas gracias…! —exclamó el chico, cerrando los ojos y agitando las manos frente a él.

—Toma tú entonces, Ayano —Y se lo ofreció a la chica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me lo das?! —preguntó ella, mientras lo cogía.

—Pensaba dárselo a mi hermana, pero no quiero llevarlo hasta casa —respondió él.

—Es la primera vez que me regalas algo.

—¿Te gustan esas cosas? Qué rara eres —dijo Shintaro, pero ella sólo sonrió—. ¿Qué te pasa? Bueno, volvamos a casa.

—Lo siento, me voy a reunir con mis hermanos —dijo la chica. Takou se acercó a Shintaro y se despidieron.

—Entonces iré yo con él. ¡Adiós, pues! —gritó Takou desde la lejanía, pues él y Shintaro ya estaban bastante lejos.

_**·**_

—Aquí está.

_Los poderes del monstruo del cuento parecen ser las serpientes que salen de su cabeza. Los poderes de los chicos deben originarse ahí. Pero me intriga la serpiente del sueño que se menciona al final de la historia._

_A diferencia de las otras serpientes, esta tiene inteligencia y voluntad propia, además, parece tener dos personalidades, y referirse a sí misma como "Alfa" y "Omega"._

_Le da la idea del nuevo mundo al protagonista, el monstruo, y es quien lo guía hacia su soledad._

* * *

_**·Varios años después·**_

Kano Shuuya caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Ya era completamente de noche e iba hablando con Ene, quien estaba en su móvil. Le había contado todo lo que hizo con Ayano, y todo lo que les pasó.

—Fue toda una sorpresa —comenzó—. Nunca habría pensado que papá también desarrollaría poderes. Pero, ¿todavía estás de mal humor?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Ene, bastante enfadada, desde el interior del móvil. Se acercó más a la pantalla—. No solo dices cosas irritantes, sino que lo haces con la forma de Haruka.

Se había cruzado de brazos y su posición era inflexible.

—Lo siento. Es que estabas siendo tan insolente… No puedo controlarme, ¿sabes? Así que perdóname.

—Bueno, yo soy mayor, así que me da lo mismo. Pero no me di cuenta de que al profesor le pasaba algo raro…

—Creo que es normal. Sus poderes solo se manifiestan cuando es de noche, es decir, cuando está durmiendo. Además, sus poderes tienen voluntad propia… —Sin embargo, Shuuya fue interrumpido por algo que habló dentro de él.

**Kano. ¿Me oyes? Me estoy comunicando contigo mediante tu serpiente de "**_**Engañar la Mirada**_**". Está listo. Esta vez, el Final será el Verdadero.**

—¿Ah~? ¿Hakai? ¿Eres tú? ¡Okey! He escuchado cada palabra~.

**Ya me he unido con mi cuerpo real, el de serpiente, así que deja de llamarme Hakai, soy Omega.**

—¡Sí, sí~! Todo listo, eso significa… ¡Que empiece el espectáculo~! ¿Por dónde iba, Ene?

—¿Y esa especie de conversación que has tenido con tu "yo interior"? No he entendido nada…

—Ya lo entenderás, claro que sí~…

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Y aquí termina el especial… ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis~!**

**Ante cualquier duda, ya sabéis que podéis consultarla conmigo. Como dato extra os diré, de nuevo, que solo entrarán en la historia las partes en las que salen mis personajes o, en su defecto los diálogos en los que hablen de alguno de ellos.**

**Así que si no habéis visto el Anime entero, muchas cosas no las voy a poner, para no repetir tantísimos diálogos. (Ah, y escribid vuestras teorías~)**

**Ahora, informaciones y tal~**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-Lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	10. Chapter 8:The Imaginary Melody of Forest

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days/Daze**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**,**_**Takou **__**Amamiya **_**y **_**Yaruko **__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones (puede que haya algún Flashback).**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: La Imaginaria Melodía del Bosque.**_

La serpiente Alfa observaba a Azami desde su roca flotante. Se deleitó con lo que veía. Sonrió aún más cuando Azami usó el poder que se había reservado para escapar, para salvar a su hija y a su nieta, y se deleitó aún más viendo el rostro de Azami cuando le dijo "_esas_" palabras.

_**¿Ah? ¿Las has salvado? Pues tengo malas noticias para ti, mi señora… Porque tu deseo de vivir con tu familia por fin se hará realidad, al fin y al cabo, para eso estamos las serpientes Alfa y Omega…**_

—Maldito… Me engañaste.

_**Oh, tranquila, al menos no estarás sola. Dentro de poco, Omega ya habrá preparado todo para traerlas… ¡¿No es maravilloso?! Y ahora, escucha los últimos pensamientos de tu hija…**_

_**·**_

—_Lo siento, mamá _—pensó Shion mientras caía—_. Nosotras no pudimos… ser felices._

Mary lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que fue silenciada por un golpe que acabó rápidamente con su vida.

Miles de serpientes aparecieron de repente, pero sobre todo, había una que era más grande que las demás. Ella sonrió y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes.

_**·**_

**Aquí están, Maestro.**

De la nada, un portal se abrió, y por él salieron Shion y Mary, quienes fueron rápidamente envueltas en serpientes, igual que su antepasada.

—¡Shion! ¡Mary! —exclamó Azami al verlas.

Una segunda serpiente, más pequeña que la serpiente Alfa, apareció en una roca a la derecha de su Maestro.

_**Bien hecho, Omega. Y tú, Azami… Eres muy cruel para traerlas aquí. Tú eres la que mejor conoce el sufrimiento del mundo sin fin, ¿no?**_

—Cállate… —ordenó la "Reina".

_**No, no pienso callarme. ¿No fuiste tú la que creó este mundo siguiendo un impulso egoísta y barato y un deseo nauseabundo?**_

**Maestro, el Daze está reaccionando de manera extraña.**

_**Vaya, vaya, mi querida Omega, ahora que te he dado el dominio del Daze estás mucho más sumisa, ¿no?**_

… **Puede.**

_**Bueno, Azami, para empezar, tu deseo era arrastrar aquí a tu familia. ¿Al final no te salió todo bien? Además de tu hija, también trajiste a tu nieta. Por fin se cumplió tu deseo, ¿no?**_

La serpiente Alfa sonrió, pues le encantaba molestar a su señora.

—¡Te dije que te calles!

_**¡Maravilloso! Eres realmente ingenua. ¡Sí, exacto! ¡Así es como debe ser! ¡Tu ego es nuestra mayor felicidad!**_

—Shion… —A Azami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Todo es mi culpa. Es mi culpa…

_**¡Sí! ¡Esa es la expresión! ¡Maravilloso! Sí… Sí, sí, sin duda. Tú eres la razón de esta tragedia.**_

—Al menos deja que la niña…

**¡Maestro! ¡Ella…!**

Sin embargo, a Omega no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, pues Azami logró liberar uno de sus brazos, con el que lanzó a la serpiente de "_Unificar la Mirada_" a Mary, cosa que la liberó,

**Vaya, esto se volvió problemático. Maestro, ¿quiere que haga algo?**

_**No, déjala. Ya se arrepentirá de ese acto. Desprenderse de la serpiente reina por voluntad propia… Si se introduce en ella, es cierto que podrá seguir viviendo, pero…**_

—¡Aaaahhg…! —exclamó Azami, pues sus propias serpientes la estaban envolviendo y apresando aún más fuerte.

**El Daze está desequilibrado y lo que pasara a partir de ahora… Solo yo controlo este mundo, por lo que, debido a mi bajo poder, la orden que diste de que los que mueran el 15 de agosto sean arrastrados aquí… Ya no se puede eliminar.**

—Shion…

_**Y además, hiciste enfadar a las demás serpientes, que perdieron su reina.**_

—Que alguien me… —Pero Azami nunca logró terminar la frase.

Mary abrió un portal y consiguió salir, mientras las serpientes se movían, casa vez más nerviosas.

**Adiós,**

_**mi señora.**_

—Ayuda…

Omega observó durante un rato a Azami, después, habló con su maestro.

**Maestro, descanse por ahora, yo me encargaré del resto.**

_**Está bien, Omega.**_

Y así fue como la serpiente Alfa se fue a reposar para recuperar los poderes que había usado y Omega se acercó a Azami. Retiró todas las serpientes que le impedían moverse, lo justo para que pudiera hablar.

**Azami, te propongo un trato.**

—¡Nunca! ¡Eres una serpiente, no puedo confiar en ti!

**Yo soy lo que queda de la bondad de mi Maestro, que no es mucha. He repetido esto tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo, por eso quiero proponerte algo.**

—... Está bien, no me queda otra alternativa, de todas formas.

**Tú debes ayudarme a controlar el Daze y yo protejo a todos los que tengan la desgracia de morir el 15 de agosto, ¿Te parece bien?**

—¿Y por qué tengo que enseñarte eso?

**Porque así ocultaré gran parte de mis poderes sin que el Maestro lo sepa y me tomará por alguien insignificante. Después de mucho tiempo observando a la Brigada Mekakushi, voy a pedirle al Maestro que me fabrique un cuerpo artificial y le voy a pedir que me de libertad con mis poderes para simular que tengo una habilidad visual, que se llamara "**_**Destruir la Mirada**_**".**

—Veo que lo tienes todo preparado.

**He visto tantas repeticiones que quiero saber si verdaderamente vale la pena dejarlos vivir.**

—Solo espero que no me engañes.

**El código es… "Ojos Vendados"**

—Está bien.

**Y ahora debo dejar que las serpientes te capturen. Adiós, Azami.**

* * *

_**·Mucho tiempo después·**_

Mary descansaba tranquilamente sobre un sofá. Al poco tiempo, se despertó y se incorporó.

—¿Qué? Me dormí… —murmuró—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Adónde habrá ido ese chico?

Miro a su alrededor, pero al no ver ni escuchar a nadie, se levantó y caminó hacia el salón, que estaba vacío, a excepción de Puko, que estaba tumbada durmiendo.

—Puko, oye, despierta… —dijo, tocándole la frente. La chica despertó después de un rato y vio que no había nadie.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos?

—No están, por eso quería levantarte…

—Ah, pues vamos a buscarlos.

**·**

Después de ponerse sus respectivos calzados, salieron a la calle. Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando empezaron una "conversación".

—Son todos muy malos. Se fueron sin nosotras —dijo Mary. Puko asintió.

—Bueno, la verdad es que se fueron a buscar a alguien. Cada uno a una persona, jeje…

—Ah…

Tras bajarlas, continuaron su camino, pero al poco tiempo vieron a un chico, de ropas extrañas y cabello albino, como Mary, tumbado en el suelo y sin moverse.

—¿Oh? ¡Hay alguien allí! —exclamó la pequeña medusa y echó a correr, llevándose con ella a Puko arrastras.

—¡Oye! ¡Mary!

Llegaron donde el chico y se agacharon, para ver qué le pasaba.

—¿E-Estás bien? Te vas a resfriar —dijo Mary.

—M-Mary… Esto no es muy buena idea, jeje… —rio nerviosamente la chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

—… —Mary no le hizo caso y se acercó aún más, y justo cuando lo iba a tocar, despertó, moviendo ligeramente la mano izquierda.

—Te-Tengo sed —Y tras decir eso, abrió los ojos.

—¡Eso no es lo mejor que puedes decir nada más despertarte! —exclamó Puko.

—En realidad, puede que por eso se desmayara… ¡Vamos a llevarlo a la base!

—Em… Mary, esa es una pésima ide-… —comenzó Puko, suspirando. Pero Mary ya estaba acompañando al chica a la base—. _¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?_

**·**

Ya en la base, se sentaron en los sillones y encendieron la televisión. Mary se fue a preparar té, dejando solos a Puko y al extraño chico, quien dijo llamarse Konoha.

Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que llegó la pequeña albina con el té.

—Toma, aquí tienes —Y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Oh… Gracias —Y tras decir esto, él cogió el té y se lo bebió, a pesar de que estaba ardiendo, cosa que se veía por el humo que desprendía.

—¿No tienes calor? —preguntó Mary, alarmada.

—_Este tipo no es normal, yo ya lo dije… _—pensó Puko, regañándose mentalmente por no haber detenido a Mary. Konoha ladeó la cabeza, tras posar la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

—No. No tengo calor —dijo, pero en vez de negar con la cabeza, asintió.

—_Raro, este tipo es muy raro…_

—Increíble —dijo Mary, con los ojos muy abiertos y juntando las manos—. ¿De dónde vienes?

Konoha parecía muy confundido con la pregunta. Ladeó de nuevo la cabeza y ambas chicas pensaron que era adorable.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué hacías durmiendo ahí? —probó esta vez Puko. La respuesta fue la misma.

—¿Qué estaría haciendo? No lo sé.

—Eres muy olvidadizo, ¿no? —preguntaron Mary y Puko al unísono. La primera parecía feliz y la segunda estaba sorprendida. ¿Se podía ser más olvidadizo?

—Olvidadizo… —murmuró él.

—Yo también me olvido a menudo de las cosas —dijo Mary, mientras sonreía—. Aunque me gustaría poder acordarme de un montón de cosas. Es muy curioso.

—Enserio… ¿De todos los de la Brigada me ha tenido que tocar con los más olvidadizos? —preguntó Puko al aire. La pequeña medusa la miró sin entender, y Konoha ladeó la cabeza. De nuevo—. ¡E-Esto! ¡Sin ánimo de ofender, eh!

—Sabemos que no lo haces con mala intención, Puko. La verdad es que tienes razón —señaló Mary, sonriendo.

—¡Pero lo bueno es que sois los dos mejores albinos-abrazables-que-desbordan-adorabilidad-por-todos-los-poros del mundo! —exclamó Puko, abrazando a Mary.

—Eso no quita lo de olvidadizos, jeje…

—Sí que recuerdo algo —murmuró Konoha y las dos se sobresaltaron al notar que estaba allí. Miró hacia el techo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Mary.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Puko, al mismo tiempo que la albina.

—Quiero amigos —respondió Konoha. Quiero divertirme con mis amigos.

—¿Amigos? —preguntaron las chicas a la vez, confundidas.

—L-Lo siento —El chico miró al suelo, apenado—. Pero solo recuerdo eso. Solo recuerdo querer divertirme con mis amigos.

Ambas chicas se miraron y luego sonrieron.

—Entonces… ¡Seamos amigos! —exclamaron ambas. El chico se sorprendió—. ¿No nos quieres como amigas?

—Sí, me haría muy feliz.

—¡Menos mal! —exclamó la pequeña medusa—. Oye, ¿te podemos presentar a nuestros amigos?

—¿De verdad? —Aunque Konoha parecía entusiasmado, ni una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Claro! Seguro que se alegraran —dijo Puko—. _Sobre todo la Líder._

La televisión resonaba con fuerza y se veía una avalancha de fans en las puertas de lo que parecía un gran edificio. Al presentador casi no se le oía.

—_¡Son casi las doce de la noche y miren cuánta gente hay!_ —exclamó. Los tres miraron la gran pantalla—. _No lo puedo creer. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

—¿Momo? —preguntó Puko, al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

—_¡Como pueden ver, hay un gran revuelo!_

—Es verdad. ¡Lo oigo! —exclamó Mary, quien miró de nuevo a Konoha.

—_Eso es todo desde aquí._

—Oye, ¡vayamos juntos! ¡Vayamos con ellos! ¡Seguro que todos están ahí! —dijo Mary, deseosa por encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿A ese sitio lleno de gente?! ¡N-No no no no no! Va a ser que no, muchas gracias —dijo Puko, mientras se alejaba riendo nerviosamente.

—¿No quieres ver a Momo? —preguntó la albina, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo que ayudarla! —exclamó la de cabello pelirrojo volviendo casi enseguida.

—¡Vamos a buscarlos a todos! —exclamó de nuevo Mary.

—¿Quiénes son "todos"? —preguntó Konoha.

—¡Nuestros amigos! —exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez.

Y así fue como se pusieron en marcha. Mary no tardó mucho en cansarse, así que Konoha la llevó en la espalda.

**·**

Ahora Shintaro recordaba todo, las antiguas tragedias, la tarea que le había encomendado la reina… Incluso su propio poder. El poder que llevaba tantísimo tiempo escondido dentro de él. Sus ojos eran rojos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó Shintaro a su serpiente—. ¿Qué son estos recuerdos? ¿Por qué haría algo tan terrible?

**Parece que por fin lo recuerdas. Aunque tardaste mucho en hacerlo. ¿Qué fue lo que activó tus recuerdos? ¿La fotografía de Ayano o cuándo mi hermana dijo "doce veces"?**

—¿Quién eres?

**Soy tu poder. Un poder que ha estado en tu interior desde mucho antes de que nacieras en este mundo. Hace muchísimo tiempo, la "Reina" y tú hicisteis un juramento. Jurasteis que nunca olvidaríais esta tragedia. Gracias a la ayuda de una de mis hermanas, ese juramento ahora se ha cumplido. Creo que ahora puedes recordarlo.**

—Tragedia…

**Así es. La tragedia que ves siempre en tus sueños.**

—¿Acabará otra vez?

**Nadie sabe lo que pasará en el futuro. Lo único que sabemos es lo que pasó hasta el momento.**

—Ya decía yo que era raro. Desde pequeño tenía el talento de recordar bien todo.

**Siempre tuviste el poder de grabar las cosas con tu mirada, no es nada raro.**

Shintaro abrió su cajón de las tijeras. Una destacaba sobre las demás, una era de color rojo. Como sus ojos, como su bufanda.

**Bueno, dime, ahora que ya sabes la historia hasta el momento, ¿qué es lo que harás en el futuro?**

Shintaro levantó las tijeras a la altura de su cuello y se las clavó.

**·**

Omega despertó en el Daze, como siempre, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, tenía los recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho con los chicos y su cuerpo de serpiente, así que se dirigió a Azami por última vez.

**Azami, Shintaro lo ha logrado… ¡Lo ha logrado! ¡Lo recuerda todo y viene hacia aquí! Dejaré abierto el paso para que pueda entrar.**

—Me alegro. Así que. ¿Tú crees que esta vez…?

**Sí. Ahora, debo irme a aumentar los poderes de los chicos.**

—Sí. Ve. Y sálvanos a todos, por favor, Hakai… —La serpiente asintió y desapareció—. Que raro… No me ha replicado por llamarla "Hakai" en vez de Omega…

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Aquí vengo con un capítulo mucho más corto que los demás. Pero por eso hice los especiales anteriores y por eso los próximos serán tan terriblemente largos.**

**A ver, a ver… ¡Gracias por el Review del anónimo! (Siempre me alegras el día cuando te leo *Llora de alegría*) Y también gracias por el Review de _Enakunari Srigal_, ya te he respondido por PM.**

**Otra cosita... ¡Ya están escritos los dos últimos capítulos~! Aunque no sé cuando los subiré, fufufu~.**

**Y ahora, un par de aclaraciones que olvidé poner en los capítulos anteriores… Cuando alguien habla así:**

**Tengo que decirte que bla bla bla…**

**Las que hablan son las serpientes o Azami, pero Azami solo habla con esto cuando entrega las serpientes a los chicos, cuando está en el ****Daze**** (o en el mundo real) no. Cuando se ve esto:**

_**¡Maravilloso!**_

**Quien habla es, obviamente, la Serpiente de Aclarar la Mirada (Kuroha/Alfa), cuando es serpiente, no cuando posee a Kenjirou. Y cuando sale esto:**

**¡Lo ha logrado, Azami!**

**Quien habla es la Serpiente de Aclarar la Mirada (Hakai/Omega), también cuando es serpiente, no cuando tiene el cuerpo artificial. Y creo que eso es todo… ¡muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (lanzad vuestras terías~).**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

**-Lo pondré como si estuviera completo~.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	11. Chapter 9: The Melody of the Recital

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days/Daze**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**, **_**Takou **__**Amamiya **_**y **_**Yaruko **__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones (puede que haya algún Flashback).**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: La Melodía del Recital.**_

Kenjirou y Ayano estaban en la azotea de la escuela, sin decir ni una palabra. Poco después llegó Omega, recién denominada Hakai.

—¡Estás equivocado! —comenzó Ayano. Kano estaba escuchando todo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Tienes una forma muy fea de decir las cosas —respondió Alfa, en el cuerpo de Kenjirou—. Me estoy esforzando mucho para cumplir los deseos de este tipo, ¿sabes? —Y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Hakai, quien miraba inexpresivamente a Ayano—. Hasta deberías agradecérmelo.

—¡No! ¡Papá no desearía que murieran! —replicó Ayano, furiosa—. ¡Nunca intentaría matar a Takane, ni a Haruka, ni a nadie de nuestra familia!

—Cierto, él no desea eso —dijo Kenjirou—. Pero vosotros, los humanos, no dejáis de sorprenderme. Aunque eso es positivo —Cerró ambos ojos y luego abrió solo el derecho.

—Los deseos no siempre funcionan como nos gustarían niña. Además todos los deseos conllevan sacrificios —replicó Hakai, sin parpadear ni un segundo—. Y antes de que digas nada más, tengo más años que tú, tu padre, tu madre, tus hermanos y tus amigos juntos.

—Nosotros somos el poder de cumplir los deseos —dijeron Kenjirou y Hakai a la vez, sonriendo—. Y nosotros, como poder, podemos existir porque él desea algo.

—Mientras yo no vaya a desaparecer, no me importa nada más —terminó Kenjirou solo.

—Yo he "nacido" a partir de la serpiente principal, él, por lo cual, mi poder no es ese, pero a la vez si lo es —completó Hakai—. Si él no existe, yo tampoco. Si él vive, yo también. Si él muere, yo también.

—Los sentimientos, las vidas y los ideales de las personas… Frente a los deseos, eso no tiene en absoluto valor —dijo Kenjrou—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Estáis locos… —murmuró Ayano.

—Él es mi Maestro, debo seguirle en todo lo que haga si no quiero desaparecer —respondió Hakai, aun sin cambiar de expresión.

—Ambas me honráis con esas palabras —respondió por su parte Alfa (Kenjirou)—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú? No creerás que conseguirás algo diciéndome "no mates a nadie, por favor", ¿no? Por muy tonta que seas, eso sería demasiado estúpido.

—Tengo una estrategia —respondió Ayano, sonriente.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál? —preguntó el mayor.

Ayano caminó hacia atrás lentamente, dirigiéndose al borde del edificio. Parecía muy decicida por lo que iba a hacer.

—Si no se juntan todas las serpientes de este mundo, no se cumplirá el deseo de papá, ¿no? —preguntó.

—No, supongo que no —respondió Kenjirou, poniendo de nuevo una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, que no había vuelto a decir nada—. Devolverle la vida a los muertos no es algo tan fácil de hacer. La presencia que controla a todas las serpientes es imprescindible.

—Pues entonces —Ayano cerró los ojos y se situó en el balcón. Con inclinarse un poco se caería. Sujetó su bufanda con fuerza—. Si yo consigo uno de los poderes de las serpientes y no vuelvo desde el otro mundo, ¿qué pasará?

—Tú… —murmuró Hakai, pero quedó ahogado por el sonido del viento.

Kano salió de su escondite y corrió hacia Ayano.

—¡No lo hagas, Ayano! —exclamó.

—Shuuya…

—¡No digas cosas raras! —gritó Shuuya, intentando evitar lo inevitable—. Dijiste que… ¡Dijiste que estarías siempre con nosotros!

—_Él podría ser alguien perfecto para empezar _—pensó Hakai, sonriendo.

—Vamos, deja esas tonterías —dijo Kenjirou, inclinándose—. Sabes lo que pasará si haces eso…

—No tiene sentido seguir con un plan que sabes que no tendrá éxito —replicó Ayano, interrumpiéndolo—. Así que ya no tendrás motivo para matar a Takane, Haruka y a mi familia, ¿verdad?

Las serpientes de Azami aparecieron tras ella. Kenjirou la maldijo.

—Maldita…

Ayano estiró la mano hacia el portal que llevaba al Daze. Sonrió.

—Atrae a aquellos que mueren, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¡Detente! ¡Ayano!

—Lo siento, Shuuya. Soy bastante penosa —dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras lloraba—. Tengo algo de miedo…

Y se lanzó. El chico intentó cogerla, pero no sirvió de nada. Antes de caer, Ayano vio la sonrisa de Kenjirou y la de Hakai. Se reían por su sacrificio inútil. La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

Y una serpiente la devoró, para llevarla al Daze. Cuando la serpiente finalmente desapareció, Hakai extendió los brazos, con las manos extendidas.

—Portal… ¡Conectado! —Cerró sus manos, formando dos puños—. ¡Envío efectuado! Portal sellado. Listo, Maestro.

Kano se llevó las manos a la cara y, componiendo un rostro terrorífico, gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz.

—Aunque nunca pensé que terminaría así, fue menos espectacular de lo que esperaba. Aun así, estos tipos me dejan completamente escandalizado.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Shuuuya, corriendo hacia él mientras activaba sus poderes involuntariamente. Lo agarró por la bata y comenzó a zarandearlo—. ¡Te mataré, te mataré, te mataré!

—Oye, oye, tú también debes entenderlo después de ver lo de antes, ¿no? —preguntó Kenjirou.

—Que chicos tan ruidosos —comentó Omega (Hakai).

—Yo soy quien mantiene a tu padre con vida. Así que no digas que vas a matarme —Kenjirou sonrió con maldad mientras Shuuya caía al suelo.

—Maldición… ¡Maldición!

—… Maestro, él parece interesante, ¿me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó Hakai, hablando de Kano como si fuera un simple juguete.

—Bueno, él podría ayudarte a que la niña entre en aquel sitio. De todos modos, el plan ha fracasado por culpa de ella. Si no se pueden reunir aquí todas las serpientes, no puedo devolverle a su esposa. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues… Pues entonces no hagas nada —respondió Shuuya, aún desde el suelo—. Al menos, devuélveme a mi padre.

—Sí, claro. ¿Crees que se acabó? —preguntó Hakai. Kenjirou se agachó y le sonrió con maldad—. Estúpido.

—Pero antes dijiste que no puedes devolvérsela...

—Exacto. Ahora mismo, ya no puedo devolvérsela en este mundo.

—¿Qué estás dicien…?

—Solo hace falta crearlo todo otra vez —respondió esta vez Hakai— desde el principio, como siempre.

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no finges ser su cadáver? Es tu especialidad, ¿no? —preguntó Kenjirou.

—¡Tú…!

—No te equivoques. Yo soy quien os deja vivir a ti y a tu familia —lo agarró por el cuello—. ¿Quieres ver cómo matan brutalmente a tu familia? No, ¿verdad? Escúchame bien. Hagas lo que hagas, tu destino no cambiará. No lo olvides, si no quieres que toda tu familia muera antes de tiempo —Y, dicho esto, Hakai y Kenjirou se marcharon.

_**·**_

Takane y Haruka estaban encerrados dentro del tanque. Kenjirou, gracias a Kano, había logrado capturarlos. Y Kenjirou estaba muy contento.

—Muy bien hecho. Bueno, ya aparecerá la del espíritu. No puede resistirse al instinto de unirse con la "Reina".

—… —Kano no dijo nada, pero estaba realmente muy triste.

—Ah, por cierto, ahora estáis viviendo en otro lugar, ¿verdad? Bien. Te contaré. Yaruko Hakai es una niña a la que intenté hacer lo mismo que a estos dos para conseguir una de las serpientes, pero algo salió mal y el cuerpo quedó vacío —mintió Kenjirou..

—Entonces, la niña que te acompañaba la otra vez…

—Era realmente mi otra mitad —continuó—, pero no tenía cuerpo, así que le presté el de la niña. Sin embargo, parece que la conciencia de la Yaruko Hakai seguía en su interior, por eso Omega solo se manifiesta de noche, como yo. Aun así, la niña obtuvo el poder de "_Destruir la Mirada_", que era el que intenté conseguir con ella al principio.

Además, como Omega está en su interior, sus recuerdos se borraron y solo recuerda su nombre y que ha matado a su primo, algo que es cierto.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Ahora mismo, esa niña está en un callejón, asustada y sola. Quiero que la lleves a vuestra "Brigada". Ella posiblemente te lo explique todo. Y algunas cosas más, por supuesto. Si me entero de que le ha pasado algo malo, por mínima cosa que sea... Te arrepentirás. Tú, y ellos —terminó señalando al tanque.

_**·**_

En la sala sólo estaban Kido, Kano y Hakai, dormida en el sofá y apoyada en Kano. El chico se había dado cuenta de que era una niña realmente asustadiza, siempre tenía que estar con él, si no se ponía nerviosa, pero, por la noche, se iba con su "Maestro", pues se convertía en Omega.

—Oye, Shuuya —dijo Tsubomi, llamando a su compañero.

—¿Qué? ¿No deberías llamarme Kano? Nuestros nombres en clave, ¿recuerdas?

—S-Sí… Y… ¿Seguro que hicimos bien al irnos de aquella casa? —preguntó la de cabello verde—. ¿No se sentirá solo papá?

—Pasó algo terrible por culpa nuestra —respondió su compañero, su hermano—. No podemos traerle más problemas.

La chica comenzó a llorar y el chico se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—¡Vamos, no llores, no llores! —exclamó—. Esta vez Seto traerá a esa chica, ¿no? Se sorprenderá si te ve llorando. Y, ¿te imaginas que Hakai estuviera despierta?

—¿Uh? ¿Kano? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la niña, desperezándose.

—N-Nada, nada…

—E-Es verdad, lo siento.

—¿Crees que podrás seguir usando esa forma de hablar? —preguntó Kano, de nuevo. Hakai estaba dormida otra vez.

—Sí —respondió Kido, sonriendo—. Decidí que me haría fuerte y os apoyaría. Si no empiezo por cosas así, siento que cederé.

—¡Pues a partir de hoy, tú serás la Líder que nos apoye a todos, Kido!

—¿Líder?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Kano, muy animado—. Serás la Líder de una organización secreta que no perderá ante nuestros poderes y que descubrirá los secretos de los mismos. ¿No suena bien?

—Y-Ya no somos niños…

—¡Me pareció que te alegraste un poco! —exclamó de nuevo Kano—. Pero después de los nombres en "clave", ¡necesitamos un nombre para la organización! Veamos… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Aquella organización secreta que teníamos de niños…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Seto, con una chica a su espalda.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

—Aquí está —dijo Kano, sonriendo.

—Ho-Hola… —murmuró la pequeña albina tras el chico. En comparación con la "rana gigante", la chica parecía algo pequeño e insignificante, pero su largo cabello la hacía parecer un poco más grande.

—Ya me acuerdo —dijo Kano, tras meditar durante un tiempo—. ¡Bienvenida a la Brigada Mekakushi!

* * *

_**·Años más tarde·**_

Kido y Momo perseguían a Hibiya, que seguía corriendo por las calles.

—¡Deja ya de seguirme, anciana! —gritó el niño, cansado de tanto correr.

—¡Te dije que no soy… —Y con una fuerza sacada de quién-sabe-dónde, Momo dio un salto increíble, para caer justo encima del niño.— … ninguna anciana!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes! —siguió gritando el niño. Kido apareció detrás suya y suspiró por la carrera.

—¡No, no te soltaré! ¡Te volverás a escapar si lo hago! —replicó Momo.

—¿No podrías al menos escuchar sobre lo que queremos decirte? —preguntó la Líder.

—¿Qué dices? —Hibiya estaba furioso, definitivamente, ese no era su día—. ¡¿Aunque me dijeran que Hiyori no se salvará?!

Y así, siguió intentando soltarse.

—No te equivoques —Kido lo miró aún más fijamente—. No dijimos que no hubiera posibilidades de salvarla, dijimos que no sabíamos cómo hacerlo.

—¡Es lo mism-…!

Pero Hibiya se vio interrumpido por los pasos de un chico, que acababa de salir de callejón. El niño se quedó mirándolo embobado. El que acababa de salir del callejón los miró con confusión y luego compuso una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se alborotaba el cabello a la altura de la nuca.

—Eh, perdonad, estaba buscando la casa de una amiga de mi hermano y me per-… —Él se fijó en Hibiya y en Momo y se sorprendió enormemente.—. ¡¿Hibiya?! ¡¿Momo?! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

—¡Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros, Takou! —exclamaron ellos dos.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Kido—. El mundo es un pañuelo.

—¡Sí! —dijo el chico—. Ella era una antigua compañera de la escuela. Vaya, ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh, Momo?

—Sí…

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Takou se volvieron rojos y, antes de que a cualquiera le diese tiempo de decir nada, Kido empezó a mirar a su alrededor, extrañada. El resto la miró más extrañado aún.

—¡Maldita sea! —Takou se tapó los ojos con las manos y en unos segundos volvieron a su color café.

—Momo, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Ese chico no estaba en la base? ¿Y no os iba a explicar lo de los ojos?

—¿E-Eh? Líder, eso nos lo has explicado hace una hora, más o menos… —respondió Momo, confusa—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho, Takou?!

—B-Bueno… No sé cómo explicarlo, es un poder que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo, que hace que las personas olviden lo que les ha pasado una hora antes. Normalmente lo tengo controlado, pero esta vez… Bueno, se recupera en unos minutos o en unas horas, depende…

—A-Ah…

—Y dime, ¿qué haces encima de mi hermano?

—¡¿Él es tu hermano?! —preguntaron Momo y Kido al unísono.

—Em… Bueno, sí. No creo que sea adoptado.

—¡Oye, anciana! ¡Suéltame! —replicó de nuevo el niño.

—E-Está bien.

Momo se levantó y se situó junto a Kido. Hibiya hizo lo mismo, pero con Takou. Los cuatro estaban algo confusos.

—Has alcanzado una gran fama Momo —La chica se ruborizó—. ¡Y tú, enano! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de casa de Hiyori a estas horas?!

—Es que… Verás… Hiyori… —Después de explicarle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo pasándole a Hiyori a él, por fin entendieron—. Ellas dijeron que me ayudarían a encontrarla… Que hay una forma de salvarla…

—Ya veo. Entonces, tenemos que ponernos a ello, ¿no? Bueno, en cuanto ella lo recuerde —señaló a Kido, que seguía preguntándose qué hacía allí.

—Bueno… Entonces… ¡Uníos a la Brigada Mekakushi! —exclamó Momo.

—¿Qu-Que clase de organización sospechosa es esa? —preguntaron Takou y Hibiya al unísono, ambos escondiendo el rostro angustiado entre sus manos.

—Kisaragi, no entiendo nada, pero cállate un momento. Complicarás las cosas.

—¿Por qué, Líder? —preguntó la Idol.

Los hermanos suspiraron. Acercándose a ellos, se escuchaban muchos pasos por ambos lados. Parecían un grupo organizado, pues vestían igual y caminaban como zombis. Los cuatro se agruparon en el centro de la calle, intentando escapar.

—Líder, ¿esa gente no está viniendo hacia nosotros? —preguntó Momo, nerviosa.

La gente, quienes por cierto llevaban el mismo uniforme, comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. No tenían escapatoria. Y los capturaron.

**·**

Hibiya cayó al lado de Kido y ella lo ayudó a levantarse. Takou estaba a punto de levantarse para ayudar a Momo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Momo, intentando liberarse—. ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

Tiraron a Momo sobre Kido, finalmente. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía que estaba pasando allí y aquellas personas no decían nada.

—¿Qué pretenden? —dijo Kido, mientras ayudaba a Momo.

—Ah… ¡Yo ni siquiera sé que hago aquí! ¡Hibiya! ¡¿Por qué no puedes tener una vida más normal?! —le preguntó a gritos Takou a su hermano.

—¡No es culpa mía que le pasara eso a Hiyori ni que te echaran de casa! —gritó Hibiya como respuesta. Momo y Kido se levantaron.

—Espe… ¡¿A dónde van?! —preguntó una muy enfadada Momo, mientras cerraban la puerta. Ella corrió hacia allí—. ¡Oigan! ¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¡Oigan!

—Son los que intentaron secuestrarnos a Hiyori y a mí —dijo Hibiya en el suelo.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Kido, sin embargo, parecía muy tranquila—. Si pudiéramos comunicarnos de alguna forma con el exterior…

—Ah… Siempre acabo mal… Si tuviera uno de esos poderes, ¡sería el de la mala suerte! —gritó Takou de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo, resignado.

—¿No te das cuenta de que tú tienes un poder o qué? Me borraste la memoria hace una hora, más o menos. Menos mal que el efecto ya ha pasado… —dijo la Líder, suspirando.

—Nos quitaron los móviles… —dijo Momo, volviendo a donde estaban ellos—. Y aunque gritemos, estando dentro de un edificio…

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡Tengo que ir rápido a salvar a Hiyori…! —Su hermano le tocó el hombre e hizo algo que nunca había hecho: Lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo —Lo soltó—. Nunca volveré a hacer eso.

—Hibiya…

Momo se acercó al niño mientras este y su hermano la miraban extrañados, y se agachó, sonriendo.

—Oye, esa chica llamada Hiyori es tu amiga, ¿no? —preguntó.

Takou y Hibiya estaban confusos, no sabían a donde quería llegar. El segundo respondió.

—Sí. ¿Por?

—¿Te gusta? —Los hermanos tuvieron un momento en el que su cerebro quedó "_Loading…_", y luego reaccionaron. El mayor tuvo un ataque de risa y el menor sólo lo rechazó.

—¡¿Po-Por qué dices eso?!

—¡Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible! Tengo un plan, pero depende de nuestros poderes… Si uno de nosotros está en apuros, me da la sensación de que puedo hacer algo grande.

**·**

—Líder, ¿hasta qué distancia puedes hacer las cosas invisibles? —preguntó Momo, palpando el cristal.

—Pues… Nunca lo he probado con todas mis fuerzas… Pero creo que si es un espacio consecutivo, como un edificio, será más fácil —respondió Kido.

—¿Qué pretendes, Momo? —preguntó el mayor de los cuatro, desconfiando de la Idol.

—Entonces —comenzó Momo, ignorando completamente a Takou—, ¿podrías hacerme más difícil de detectar en este edificio?

—Entiendo —exclamó Kido—. No sé hasta dónde podré llegar, pero intentémoslo.

—U-Un momento, ¿qué van a hacer? —preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

—¡Voy a cantar un poco! —exclamó Momo, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

**·**

—Tenemos que conseguir que nos oigan desde fuera del edificio, pero no desde dentro, ¿no? —Los tres asintieron—. Yo tampoco he usado mis poderes en serio.

—Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas. Yo te detendré con todas las mías —dijo Kido.

—E-Espera… ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! —exclamó Takou—. Pero a ver si consigues que Hibiya se anime un poco con eso de que eres una Idol y tal...

Momo y Kido asintieron.

**·**

_¡Tengo que terminar, tengo que terminar, tengo que terminar! ¡Maldición! ¡No lo lograré a tiempo!_

La serpiente, quien se había unido al fin con su cuerpo humano, estaba en el Daze, preparándolo para que a las serpientes de los chicos se les otorgara el máximo poder, gracias a a ayuda de sus familiares, amigos y demás. A pesar de estar en aquel mundo creado por la medusa original, mantenía su cuerpo humano, pues ya se había acostumbrado a él.

Había dos relojes tras ella, cronometrando una marcha atrás. El primero era un reloj de arena, realmente grande, relleno de arena blancuzca, y el segundo era digital, y cronometraba los minutos y segundos (ahora sólo segundos, pues faltaba realmente muy poco) que faltaban para que todo empezase. Las decisiones que tomaran los chicos a partir de ahí, decidirían el final.

_Chicos... ¡Ánimo! ¡Listo!_

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron rojos. Y una canción comenzó a sonar por toda la ciudad, por cada rincón, gracias al aumento de poderes que les estaba dando Omega desde el Daze.

—¡Necesito vuestra ayuda para darles el máximo poder posible a Momo y a Tsubomi! ¡Kido, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Kisaragi, también!

—¡Sí! —exclamaron el padre de la Idol y la hermana de la chica fantasma.

_**Omega…**_

—¡No podrás detenerme, Maestro! ¡He cortado la comunicación con el Daze!

_**Aun así… Puedo hacer esto…**_

—¿Eh? —Una masa negra se dirigió hacia ella. Omega sabía que no aguantaría mucho, pues sus poderes estaban débiles después de usarlos para aumentar los de la Brigada, así que, antes de que su Maestro la arrastrara fuera del Daze, dejó todo preparado para que el mundo creado por la medusa siguiera dándoles poderes a los chicos.

_**Así que me traicionaste… Vas a lamentar esto…**_

—Chicos, espero que consigáis lograrlo… —Y su Maestro la arrastró a la oscuridad.

**·**

Kano y Seto estaban saliendo del cementerio cuando empezaron a escuchar la voz de la Idol. Y parecía que estaba usando su poder al máximo

—Esta voz… ¡Es la de Kisaragi! Y si viene de ahí… —comenzó Seto.

—Parece que sí que las llevaron, ¿no? —terminó Kano—. Esto es típico de Kisaragi…

—Pero su voz anima a cualquiera. No me esperaba menos de una Idol. ¿Vamos a salvarlas?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Kano. Seto nunca lo había visto tan animado.

**·**

—¡¿Por qué tengo que correr por aquí nada más recuperar mi cuerpo?! —gritó Takane, quién, en realidad, le encantaba poder correr al fin—. ¡¿Qué demonios es este sitio?! ¡¿Un laberinto?! Me pareció oír la voz de Momo por arriba… ¡Pero… ¿Por dónde subo?!

Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a patalear en el suelo, para luego seguir corriendo.

**·**

Konoha caminaba con Mary subida a su espalda y con Puko agarrada a su mano izquierda. Mary sólo parecía un poco asustada por la cantidad de gente. Puko parecía verdaderamente asustada, pues odiaba las multitudes. Konoha, como siempre, mostraba su rostro inexpresivo.

—Cuánta gente… ¿Creéis que podremos seguir? —preguntó Mary.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sujetaos con fuerza —respondió Konoha y apretó fuerte la mano con la que había agarrado a la pelirroja. La pequeña medusa se agarró a su cuello.

—Espera, ¡¿qué vas a h-…?! —Puko estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Los ojos del albino se volvieron completamente rojos y, como si nada, con un salto salió prácticamente volando.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —gritaron las chicas, sorprendidas.

—_¿Quién quiere un E.T. cuándo tienes un Konoha?_ —Puko pensó que ese sería un buen anuncio de televisión.

** ·**

A la carrera de Takane se le unieron Kano y Seto.

—Oye, ¿sabes a dónde vas? —preguntó Shuuya. Y Takane sonrió.

—Al final vinieron, ¿no? —Continuaron corriendo, pero ahora todos sonreían.

—Digamos lo que digamos, siempre terminamos juntos —contestó Seto.

**·**

—Momo, parecías una Idol… —murmuró el pequeño de los Amamiya. Su hermano se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¿Aún no lo has entendido, tonto? ¡Es una Idol! ¡Te está animando un Idol! Eres bastante desagradecido, eh…—dijo su hermano, palmeándole la espalda. Momo se acercó a Hibiya, que seguía en el suelo.

—¿Verdad? ¿Te animaste un poco? —preguntó Momo sonriendo y él asintió sonriendo también.

En ese momento se abrió la compuerta de cristal y tras ellas aparecieron tres personas, dos con el cabello blanco y una con el cabello rojo.

—¡Mary! ¡Puko! ¿Y quién está a vuestro lado? —preguntó Momo.

—¡Un amigo! —respondió Mary sonriendo.

—Yo no sé qué hago aquí… —Puko miraba desorientada a su alrededor.

—¡Ahí están! Por aquí, por aquí —La chica de coletas y cabello negro había llegado de repente, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Kano y Seto aparecieron por detrás.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta energía? —preguntó el mentiroso a Takane.

—También están Kido y los demás. —Seto apareció por detrás, bastante feliz.

—Chicos… —Kido se reunió con ellos.

—Esto es… —comenzó Hibiya, mirándolos desde el suelo.

—No lo entiendo… —respondió Takou, más confundido aún.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Brigada Mekakushi! —gritó Momo, mientras extendía los brazos.

**·**

Shintaro subía las escaleras que le llevarían hasta su amiga Ayano. Agradeció mentalmente a Hakai por ponérselo tan fácil, aunque hacía tiempo que no notaba su presencia en el Daze.

Ayano miraba fijamente al suelo. Estaba realmente triste, porque ahora sabía que su sacrificio no había servido de nada. O eso creía ella.

—Sigues llevando la bufanda pese al calor que hace, ¿no? —preguntó Shintaro. Ayano lo miró sorprendida—. "El rojo es el color de los héroes", ¿verdad? Tardé bastante en venir, lo siento. Ya no tendrás que luchar sola.

Shintaro caminó hasta quedar frente a su amiga. Y la miró seriamente, mientras ella lloraba.

—Todos te están esperando. Hasta Hakai, aunque sé que se va a enfadar si no la llamo Omega. Qué estúpido...

Shintaro sonrió mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

—Vayamos juntos.

_**·**_

Haruka estaba tumbado sobre la misma cama en la que tiempo atrás, Omega se había despedido de él. Ahora mismo, sus dos amigos, Shintaro y Ayano estaban frente a él.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos —Haruka, por consecuencia de su enfermedad, estaba aún tumbado en la cama, con cientos de tubos conectados a él—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Vinimos a buscarte —respondió Shintaro.

—¿Qué está haciendo mi yo del otro mundo?

—Es muy buen tipo —respondió de nuevo Shintaro—. Está intentando cumplir tus ideales. Solo que...

—Sí, qué pasará con él si lo consigue, ¿no? —terminó Haruka—. Lo sé. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. No llores, Shintaro. Si lo haces, yo también me pondré triste.

Se incorporó.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Jeje~… Os voy a dar el desenlace más épico de la historia (Ok, no).**

**Aquí hemos visto que he metido algunos diálogos más… Pues, bueno, es para que sea más emocionante, jeje~ (PD: ¡Por fin aparece Takou! Ya era hora…) El próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo Viernes... Creo.**

**Gracias al anónimo por el review~**

**Por cierto, la última parte de este capítulo lleva más tiempo escrita que yo que sé…**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo, kukuku~**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Informa en un Review si quieres continuación~.**

* * *

_**¡Let's Daze!**_


	12. Chapter 10: The Melody of the Summer

_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days/Daze**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**, **_**Takou **__**Amamiya **_**y **_**Yaruko **__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones (puede que haya algún Flashback).**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Final: La Melodía del Verano.**_

_**Summer Time Record.**_

Toda la Brigada Mekakushi, a excepción de Shintaro y Hakai, corrían por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio donde se encontraba el peor enemigo que hubieran tenido o tendrían. Era irónico, pues parecía un videojuego.

Empezando por la izquierda, estaba Takane, Momo, Puko, Kido, Seto con Mary sobre su espalda, Kano, Takou, Hibiya y Konoha.

—¡¿Nos matará?! —preguntó Ene, ahora con su verdadero cuerpo—. ¡¿En qué está pensando ese viejo bigotudo?!

—Ya te lo dije… —respondió Kano—. Todavía intenta hacer algo usando nuestras serpientes. Y si nos la extrae, todos moriremos. Por cierto, hay algo que debo deciros. La serpiente de Hakai nunca existió, solo era una demostración de sus propios poderes.

—Entonces, ella… ¿Nos traicionó? —preguntó Kido.

—Antes, sí, después me contó que tenía un plan en mente para que esto no se volviera a repetir y yo lo acaté. Ella es la "Serpiente Omega", es decir la parte que tiene el pequeño porcentaje de bondad de la "Serpiente Alfa", pero por si algún casual comienza a obedecer a la "Reina"… —No terminó la frase.

—¿Y-Yo soy la "Reina"? ¡¿Soy una princesa?! —le preguntó Mary a Seto, quien no sabía que responder.

—Sí. Sí, supongo que sí —respondió él—. De todas maneras, no vamos a dejarte sola, Mary. Quédate tranquila.

—Así que el profesor Tateyama también estaba poseído por una serpiente… —dijo Puko, y Momo la completó.

—… Y las serpientes se reúnen alrededor de la "Reina". Entiendo.

—¡Y por eso nosotros nos acercamos a Mary de una manera o de otra… —completó esta vez Puko.

—Qué curioso… ¿Verdad, Líder? —preguntó Momo y la miró, en un descanso que hicieron de su alocada carrera.

—Sí. Pero lo hubieras dicho antes, yo soy la única que no lo sabía —respondió, algo enfadada, mientras Takane vigilaba que no hubiera nadie delante ni detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—¡Na-Nada! En fin… ¡Kano! —Su "hermano" se giró, un poco nervioso.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, temeroso por lo que le fuera a decir.

—Cargar con todo tú solo va contra las reglas. Como castigo, limpiarás el baño durante un mes. ¿Entendido? —dijo Kido. El chico sonrió, pues creía que le pegaría o algo así.

—Entendido, Líder.

—En este momento, me gustaría que tú siguieras teniendo tu instinto asesino, Puko —murmuró Momo, pero todos la oyeron por el eco del lugar.

—¡¿I-Instinto qué?! —preguntó Kido, alarmada. Puko se agitó un poco el cabello con la mano derecha.

—Nada, nada, unos pequeños problemas psicológicos. Ya están resueltos, jeje… —Y se dio la vuelta.

Continuaron avanzando y Hibiya se puso a la altura de Kano, para hablar con él, pues era el que más sabía.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer para salvar a Hiyori? —preguntó lo que siempre preguntaba. Puko se giró para mirar detrás de ella.

—¿Es que no sabes preguntar otra cosa o qué? —preguntó, para luego girarse de nuevo para mirar al frente.

—¿Qué? Pu-Pues eso… —Kano no sabía qué responder. Konoha lo hizo por él.

—Esa chica también es una amiga. La salvaremos —prometió, muy convencido.

—¿Por qué me interrumpes de golpe? —preguntó el niño, enfadado con el albino. Su hermano apareció tras él y lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! Un respeto a tus mayores —dijo.

—Querrás decir un respeto a los ancianos… —murmuró Hibiya, de mal humor. Con lo que recibió otro golpe de su hermano.

—Pe-Perdón —se disculpó Konoha por quién-sabe-qué.

—La salvaremos sea como sea, ¿no? —preguntó el menor de los Amamiya. Konoha y su hermano asintieron.

—Sí, lo prometo —dijo el albino.

Más adelante, Momo y Puko intentaban hablar con En-… con Takane, muy interesadas en su relación amorosa con Haruka.

—Oye, En-… —comenzó Momo, susurrando, pero fue interrumpida por un codazo de parte de Puko—. Takane.

—Puedes llamarme Ene.

Llegaron a una zona de escaleras, donde se pararon un segundo para ver si había guardias o algo. De momento, nada.

—Pu… Pues Ene, este Konoha es el Haruka del que hablabas, ¿no? —preguntó Puko, sin dejar hablar a Momo. Sin embargo, la idol la interrumpió.

—¿Estás segura de no querer hablar con él? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, diría que es él —comenzó Takane, no muy convencida—, pero es completamente diferente de Haruka. No sé por qué, pero no termino de creerlo. Y parece que no se acuerda de mí…

Las dos chicas la miraron, muy interesadas porque contara algo más. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, así que Momo siguió con su parloteo.

—Pero, Ene, tú también cambiaste bastante.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —preguntó ella, deprimida—. ¡Me sentía genial de la forma anterior! —Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras—. Por cierto, ¿él no vino?

—Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto —respondió Seto, quien seguía llevando a Mary, aun con lo peligroso que era bajar así por las escaleras.

—M-Me imagino dónde puede estar… Con lo vago que es mi hermano… —dijo Momo, dejando las frases sin terminar. Puko asintió, recordando la vez que se había quedado dormido en una silla de la biblioteca porque se había aburrido de esperarla.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kido, sonriente—. No sé, me da la sensación de que vendrá.

—Lo dices porque te gusta que las cosas acaben con todos reunidos —dijo Kano, sonriente también.

—¡No es por eso! —replicó ella.

—Soy yo, ¿o parecen una pareja de enamorados? —preguntó Takou a su hermano, susurrando. Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa decayó al recordar a Hiyori.

—¡Líder, mira al frente! —exclamó Momo. Al final de las escaleras, había un pasillo que llevaba hacia una puerta. La puerta estaba custodiada por tres guardias armados.

—¡Todo el mundo quieto! Levantad las manos y tranquilamente… —Sin embargo, nunca completó la frase, porque Konoha, a una velocidad inhumana, apareció delante de él.

—Es peligroso. Para —dijo simplemente y le pegó un puñetazo. Los otros dos estaban muy asustados como para hacer nada.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpir así?! —preguntó Hibiya a voz de grito, totalmente desconcertado y furioso.

—¡Como pensaba, no es Haruka! —exclamó Takane. Takou asintió.

—Realmente no se parece en nada… —murmuró.

Kido desapareció de detrás de Kano y apareció al lado de Konoha.

—Sea como sea, no podemos pararnos aquí —dijo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y desapareció de nuevo. Los guardias estaban realmente asustados.

—¡¿Qu-Qué pasa?! ¡Desapareció!

—¡Mo-Monstruo!

—¡Cuidado, detrás de ti! —exclamó uno de los guardias.

Pero, cuando los dos se giraron, solo encontraron con otro guardia que nadie conocía. El guardia se trasformó en Kano, quien cerró el ojo derecho y sonrió.

—Era una broma.

Y, así, se retiró para dejar pasar a Momo y a Puko. Esta última tenía los ojos cerrados. Momo giró y colocó a Puko delante de ella.

—¡Cautivar las miradas! —exclamó.

Ambos guardias se quedaron mirándola como bobas sin hacer nada, fue entonces cuando Puko abrió los ojos, que tenían su color normal.

—¡Poseer las miradas! —gritó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Colocó su mano delante de ella y la giró, para que los guardias la obedecieran. Estos se giraron y se encontraron con Takou y con Mary, los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos y los guardias ya no sabían qué hacían allí y luego Mary los paralizó. Así, cuando despertaran, no darían la alarma. Finalmente, todos escogieron una pose y se colocaron al pie de la escalera por la que habían bajado.

—¡Bien! ¡Acabamos con ellos! —exclamó Takane, sonriente. Se acercó a los guardias y les puso la mano frente a los ojos, para comprobar que estaban paralizados.

—Pero si tú no hiciste nada, Ene —reclamó Kano, con un deje de superioridad—. Seto, tú tampoco.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —intentó defenderse él—. ¡Mi poder no sirve para eso!

—A mi tampoco me gustan estas cosas tan salvajes —replicó Takane, de brazos cruzados, mientras a su espalda un guardia se levantaba—. Soy una chica frágil.

—¡Ene, detrás de ti! —exclamó Momo, pero la chica no reaccionó a tiempo y la capturaron, poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Idiota, imbécil! —Y comenzó a temblar.

—¡Quedaros quietos! Si no lo hacéis…

—Oye, tú… —comenzó Takane, para después desmayarse sobre los brazos del guardia.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —La luz de su auricular se volvió azul con un pitido—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!

—_Probando, probando. Hola, ¿me oyen?_ —preguntó Takane con su cuerpo digital.

—¿Qué?

—_Parece que sí que me oyen, ¿no? Pues entonces iré al grano. No me toques, pervertido._

—Tú… ¿Cómo…?

De repente, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor que hizo que dejara a Takane en el suelo, quien recuperó su cuerpo y cogió la pistola, mientras el guardia estaba en el suelo, templando.

Takane levantó la pistola y disparó, pero dejando sólo agujeros en la ropa, sin hacerle daño. El guardia, del susto, se desmayó. Todos la miraron como si fuera una psicópata. Ella se giró.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos?

—No… Nada —respondieron Kano y Takou, quienes se habían abrazado a Konoha.

**·**

En la sala de los ordenadores, donde estaba todo preparado para otra vuelta atrás en el tiempo, Kenjirou comenzó a hablar. Veía por cámaras a los de la Brigada Mekakushi.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que tus compañeros están viniendo hacia aquí. ¿No estás contenta, Omega? —le preguntó a la chica, quien estaba encerrada en uno de los muchísimos relojes de arena de la habitación, solo que este, en vez de ser azul, era blanco—. ¿O debería decir... Hija?

Tenía el cabello negro muchísimo más corto, pues parte de él se había transformado en una serpiente, controlada por Kenjirou, que la acorralaba nadando alrededor de ella, quien estaba encogida de la misma manera que el cuerpo de Takane hacía tan solo un par de horas.

—Padre, por favor… —Pero él la ignoró—. _Espero que el Daze siga funcionando con todo, aunque, por lo que veo, todo va perfectamente._

—La verdad es que me han hecho un favor viniendo hasta aquí. Mocosos —Estaba realmente furioso—. Vienen una y otra vez sin saber nada —Sonrió—. Nunca me cansaré. Forcejead, pelead. Mientras vosotros os resistís inútilmente, el deseo de este tipo durará para toda la eternidad. Exacto. Esta historia no acabará. No dejaré que acabe. Para que tú y yo podamos seguir existiendo en este mundo, para seguir cumpliendo su deseo, vosotros debéis desempeñar vuestro papel en esta tragedia eterna.

—¡Papá, detén esta locura! —exclamó Hakai, pero él solo la miró fríamente.

—¿Quieres desaparecer, hija? Sé que no quieres, pues has tenido el mismo deseo que esa "Reina" egoísta. Y ahora… No has obligado a hacerlo.

En ese momento, Omega se encogió aún más y comenzó a gritar, pues Alfa estaba absorbiéndola. Al poco rato se detuvo, pero sonrió. Omega centró sus esfuerzos en intentar volver al Daze, pero fue inútil. Lo único que le llegó fue una débil señal de Shintaro, Ayano y Haruka.

—Ahora que lo pienso, él no está en esta ocasión. Bueno, da igual. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría cambiar nada —Alfa, en el cuerpo de Kenjirou, sonrió macabramente.

**·**

Ya estaban en la planta nueve. Según Kano, faltaba poco, pero eso lo decía siempre. Además, hacia un rato, habían escuchado un grito horrible.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos? —preguntó Kido. Kano los iba guiando.

—¿No pasamos antes por aquí? —preguntó Puko, porque aunque no tuviera muy buena memoria, el lugar era fácilmente reconocible.

—No, no, no se preocupen —respondió Kano y siguió corriendo—. Al girar en la siguiente esquina estaremos en su…

Sin embargo, cuando Kano giró la esquina y tras él, toda la Brigada, allí no había absolutamente nada. Bueno, excepto…

—Hay una pared —dijo Kido.

—Sí, hay una pared —afirmaron Momo y Puko.

—Es una pared —señaló Takane.

—Una pared… —murmuró Konoha.

Kano sudó la gota gorda. Se había confundido, y mucho.

—No, os equivocáis. ¿No veis lo complicado que es? —preguntó Shuuya, extendiendo las manos—. Debió ser antes, cuando nos encontramos con los tipos de blanco, entonces…

Dejó la frase en el aire, pera nadie la interpretó muy bien. Seto fue el primero en preguntar, mientras Mary descansaba a su lado, al no estar acostumbrada a correr tanto.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Dejé de saber hasta dónde habíamos avanzado… —terminó, sonriente.

Kido lo agarró por su sudadera y lo elevó ligeramente del suelo. Estaba realmente furiosa.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo dices?! —preguntó—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, ahora ya no podremos volver!

—Bueno… —comenzó Kano, mientras reía nerviosamente—. Lo siento.

—Ene, ¿no podrías infiltrarte en algún sitio con tu otra forma? —preguntó Momo. Puko se colgó de su brazo, mientras con la otra mano se colocaba su pañuelo bien, pues había se había movido durante la carrera.

—Estuve buscando un sitio donde pudiera meterme, pero no hay ninguno —replicó ella—. Sin no hay ondas electromagnéticas, no puedo ir a ninguna parte. ¡De verdad que…!

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Kano, mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Recordaste el camino?! —preguntó Kido, acercándolo a ella.

—No, no es eso. Tú —señaló a Hibiya.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—Según lo que ponía en las notas de mamá, tú debes tener el poder de la visión a distancia —respondió Kano—. Un poder que permite ver las cosas a lo lejos.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó el menor de los Amamiya, asombrado.

—Es un poder un poco pervertido, ¿no? —dijo Puko.

—¡Pero si lo usa, sabremos el camino! —exclamó Takane, puniendo una mano sobre su cabeza—. ¡Vamos, úsalo!

—D-De acuerdo. Bien. ¡Quiero verlo! —gritó él.

—M-Me da la sensación de que no funcionará —dijo Seto, alborotándose el cabello.

—Parece un gato intentando asustar a alguien —señaló Puko, riendo.

—Guarda silencio. Se está esforzando —le recriminó Momo.

—¡Os estoy escuchando! ¡Maldición! —exclamó Hibiya. Mary miró mal a Seto, quien no sabía como defenderse.

—Pero, ¿lo que dijiste era cierto? —preguntó Kido a Kano, no muy segura.

—Sí, sin duda —respondió él—. Cuando me enteré, pensé que así podría espiar a las chicas todo el tiempo.

Kido miró a Kano y Kano a Kido. Los ojos de Hibiya se volvieron rojos.

—Los baños de mujeres… —murmuró el niño.

Y esa fue la historia de cómo Hibiya se llevó una colleja de Momo y Kano, una de Puko. Ambas estaban de brazos cruzados y muy enfadadas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?! —preguntó Momo, furiosa.

¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, Kano! —replicó Puko, igual o más furiosa que Momo.

—E-Era broma… —intentó decir él.

—Eso dolió —dijo Hibiya. Sin embargo nada más abrir los ojos pudo verlo, justo debajo de ellos estaba la sala que buscaban—. ¡Lo vi! ¡Es justo aquí debajo! ¡Aquí abajo hay una habitación llena de televisores!

Kano se reincorporó por fin, realmente sorprendido.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó la Líder.

—¡Sí, es ahí! —exclamó el rubio mentiroso, mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos—. Solo había que probarlo.

—Pero, ¿cómo podremos bajar hasta ahí? —preguntó Takane, mientras Konoha se acercaba al centro del pasillo.

—Abajo, abajo…

—¿Eh? —Konoha estaba palpando el suelo. Takane lo miró, como los demás—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se asustó—. ¿No irás a…?

—¡Abajo!

Konoha golpeó el suelo y este se levantó, se disparó en todas las direcciones y, finalmente, se fundió. Todos cayeron a la sala de abajo.

**·**

Los chicos habían aterrizado en la sala de ordenadores, sobre el desastre que había ocasionado Konoha. Takane estaba sola.

—¡Qué susto! —exclamó—. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Todos los integrantes comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco. El mismo Konoha apareció sobre una roca, que a un humano normal, habría matado.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó. Sin embargo, Shuuya le quitó importancia al asunto.

—No importa, creo que llegamos adonde queríamos —dijo Kano, sonriente como siempre.

Seto abrazaba protectoramente a Mary y Puko estaba a punto de subirse sobre Momo. Takou se acercó a Hibiya, para ver si estaba bien.

Kenjirou estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ellos y, a su izquierda, había un reloj como los que tenían alrededor, pero completamente blanco y con una persona dentro. Tenía algo negro rodeándola.

—Cuánto tiempo sin veros. Hasta la "Reina" está aquí —dijo Kenjirou.

Todos, excepto Hibiya, Konoha y Takou la reconocieron al instante.

—¡Hakai! —exclamaron.

—No, no. Vaya, los humanos se confunden muy fácilmente. Ella no es Yaruko Hakai, es más, nunca lo fue. Ella es Omega, mi otra parte. La considero como mi hija... O, bueno, la consideraba.

—Tú… no eres papá, ¿no? —preguntó Kido, mirándole.

—Eso parece. No se parece en nada al profesor —dijeron Momo y Puko. Takane asintió.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo—. El profesor el mucho menos sofisticado.

—Pobre tipo, le llueven críticas de todas partes —dijo Kenjirou—. No importa. Esta vez es algo pronto, pero ¿qué os parece si empezamos con el último acto?

—De nuevo… —Ese pequeño eco provenía del reloj en el que estaba Hakai.

—¿"Esta vez"? —preguntó Momo—. ¿"Último acto"? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No seáis impacientes —respondió él—. Ya que llegasteis hasta aquí, ¿no queréis oír una historia antigua? Es la historia de un pobre monstruo.

En las pantallas, se mostró la historia de Mary. Desde que había conocido a Seto, hasta que todos sus amigos habían muerto.

_**Hace mucho tiempo, un pequeño monstruo que vivía en el bosque conoció a un niño. **_

_**Ese niño arrastró al monstruo al mundo exterior y le enseñó muchas cosas.**_

_**El monstruo hizo muchos amigos y conoció la felicidad.**_

_**Pero un día, de repente, mataron a aquel hombre y a todos los amigos del monstruo.**_

_**Fue una única serpiente, dividida en dos.**_

_**El monstruo rezó desesperadamente.**_

_**Decía que quería volver a divertirse con los demás.**_

—En particular, la última vez tuvimos una obra maestra. No podía aguantarme la risa de lo bien que fue todo —Y, terminada la historia, Kenjirou rio—. Esta vez… Ella era la que lo tenía que preparar todo… —Señaló el cuerpo inerte de Hakai—. Pero la liasteis con vuestras estupideces y ahora desea lo mismo que tú, "Reina", un mundo donde pueda jugar con sus amigos para siempre. Donde pueda divertirse. Por ello debo empezar otra vez.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Mary, abriendo mucho los ojos, pues estaba muy asustada. Seto se mordió el labio y agarró a la chica por los hombros, para intentar tranquilizarla.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, "Reina"? —preguntó Kenjirou—. Tú eres la que creó este mundo. La que hace girar este mundo a su merced para volver a encontrarse con sus amigos… ¡eres tú! —Mary comenzó a sollozar—. "Reina", si no desearas encontrarte con ellos una y otra vez, esta tragedia nunca pasaría, ¿sabes?

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —exclamó Hakai, se estaba tapando los oídos, pero su padre y Maestro la ignoró.

—Tu madre no moriría protegiéndote, los familiares de tus queridos amigos no morirían, ni tampoco lo haría una chica inocente que intenta proteger a sus hermanos. Todas esas son tragedias que tú creaste para poder encontrarte con tus amigos. No te equivoques, te estoy agradecido por ello. Gracias a que deseaste algo tan tonto como eso en el mundo anterior, yo puedo seguir existiendo en este mundo.

—No… Yo… —Mary echó a llorar—. No pretendía.

—Si se cumple tu deseo, yo desapareceré. Pero tampoco puedo ignorar un deseo. Entonces, ¿qué hago? Hasta unos tontos como vosotros lo comprendéis, ¿no? —preguntó Kenjirou. Kano tenía la respuesta.

—Repites el deseo una y otra vez.

—Correcto —Levantó su pistola, apuntando a Konoha—. Es verdad, tú eres como yo, ¿no? El deseo de tu "amo" también se cumplirá, ¿verdad? Era "divertirme con mis amigos", ¿cierto? Todos parecéis estúpidos y deseáis lo mismo. Vas a desaparecer.

—Si no hacemos algo… —murmuró Puko.

—De momento, ¡sujetadlo para que no pueda moverse! —susurró Takane a sus compañeros.

Sin previo aviso, Kenjirou cambió la dirección del disparo y apuntó a Takane. Ella no lo notó, pero Konoha se movió justo a tiempo para pararlo… Pero con su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó Mary.

Cuando Takane se cubrió, Kenjirou ya se había acercado lo suficiente a Konoha como para agarrarlo por el cabello. Se tambaleaba bastante, como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo.

—Vamos, vamos. Lo que daría la gente por un cuerpo inmortal… —dijo el profesor, agarrándolo del cabello y sonriendo—. Te quedaste sin tiempo. Desaparece.

Una serpiente negra enorme salió del cuerpo de Kenjirou y se fragmentó en varias tiras que fueron, poco a poco, envolviendo el cuerpo de Konoha. Por mucho que este gritara e intentara zafarse, las tiras no se iban, hasta que terminaron envolviéndolo. Kenjirou cayó al suelo, muerto.

—¿Qu-Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Takane, sin entender nada.

Ahora, la serpiente Alfa por fin tenía el cuerpo que deseaba. Se levantó y se estiró con él. Rio varias veces de pura felicidad.

—¡Este cuerpo es lo mejor! —Se acercó a su antiguo cuerpo, el de Kenjirou y cogió la pistola que había dejado caer hacía unos segundos—. Puedo matarlos a todos sin depender de esto.

—¿Do-Dónde está es Konoha de antes? —preguntó una ingenua Mary.

—Desapareció sin dejar rastro. Puf.

Mary lo miró, furiosa. Kido se puso delante de ellos para defenderlos, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡Chicos! ¡Alejaos ahora mismo! —gritó, pero Kuroha***** la golpeó en el estómago y, gracias a la fuerza de Konoha, la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. Hasta que se chocó contra un reloj y lo rompió.

—¡Líder! —exclamaron Momo y Puko, alarmadas.

—¡Bastardo! —Kano se levantó furioso y corrió hacia Kuroha. Sin embargo, él lo rechazó con una especie de onda, que le hizo atravesar dos relojes.

—¡Kano! —gritó Seto, alarmado.

Kuroha apareció delante de él y lo agarró fuertemente por el cuello. Lo estaba ahogando.

—¡Basta! —gritó Mary, encogida en el suelo.

—¡Maldición…! —Pero Seto no podía liberarse.

—Acabemos con esto, "Reina". Volvamos a aquellos días divertidos —dijo la serpiente Alfa, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Ma-Mary…

—¡Vamos!

Mary estaba sudando. ¿Los salvaba y hacia lo que él quería? ¿O dejaba que murieran? La opción era clara. La medusa recordó todos los días que había pasado con ellos, cerró los ojos… Y, cuando los abrió, eran rojos y tenían dos círculos pequeños, uno arriba y otro abajo.

Mary lanzó una onda hacia Kuroha que hizo que soltara a Seto y sonriera más, si es que eso era posible. Se elevó en el aire, mientras llamaba a las serpientes.

Las de Kido, Kano, Seto, Momo y Puko fueron hacia ella, quien estaba flotando.

—¿Qué es…? —A la Idol le dolía terriblemente la cabeza—. Mary…

—No, Mary… —susurró Puko.

—Mary, no lo hagas —dijo Kido, pero casi no se la escuchó.

Los relojes de arena que había a su alrededor se volvieron rojos, lo que incrementó el poder de la "Reina" y su dolor. Kuroha reía hasta más no poder, mientras tanto, Mary y Omega gritaban.

—¡Eso es! ¡Así está bien! —exclamó, riendo aún.— ¡Haz que empiece otra vez esta maravillosa pesadilla sin fin!

Extendió los brazos hacia Mary, para después taparse la cara con las manos, mientras todos la miraban con súplica en sus ojos. Ojos que ya no eran rojos.

—Ma-Mary… —intentó llamarla Seto.

Las serpientes allí presentes se fusionaron con Mary e hicieron que detrás de ella apareciera un portal, que llevaba a un mundo lleno de engranajes. Su cabello se hizo más corto y se dividió en varios segmentos, mientras ella gritaba y estiraba los brazos, hasta hacer poner su cuerpo en forma de cruz.

—No quiero… No quiero despedirme —dijo ella, y mientras lloraba y sus lágrimas caían hacia arriba, en su cara aparecían hexágonos iguales a los de las escamas de las serpientes—. Quiero estar con todos otra vez… ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

—¡Aaaah! —gritaba Omega, abriendo los ojos a más no poder y poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, para luego gritar más fuerte aún.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —preguntó Puko, temiendo por la vida de Omega.

—Es fácil —comenzó Kuroha, sonriendo—. Ella es la guardiana del Daze, que es un mundo en el que el tiempo está detenido eternamente. Y ahora está en el mundo real, que es un mundo donde el tiempo sí pasa, cosa que a ella no le afecta, pero si se intenta volver atrás en el tiempo... Es como si la "Reina" fuera una ancla que está enganchada en una roca y se está intentando recoger, pero no puede. La roca sería Omega y pronto la arrancarán y comenzará. Le están clavando un ancla en su cuerpo para arrastrarla. Obviamente, eso le duele. Pero todo ese dolor... ¡¿No es maravilloso?! ¡Ahaha...!

—¡¿Y no te parece cruel?! —exclamó Takou, sorprendido—. ¡Ella es tu hija! ¡Ella es tú!

Ante este comentario, Kuroha lo pensó durante un momento y luego rio salvajemente.

—Mary, no pasa nada —murmuró Seto, levantándose—. No tengas miedo.

—¿Seto? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia abajo.

—Sí, Mary —continuó Kido, intentando también levantarse y con una sonrisa—. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos. No vamos a despedirnos.

—Eso, eso —corroboró Kano, mostrando una sonrisa sincera desde hacía mucho tiempo—. No escuches lo que diga ese tipo.

—Estamos todos juntos, así que no pasa nada —la animó Momo.

—Vivamos juntos. ¡Hasta el último instante! —exclamó Puko, mientras sonreía enseñando los dientes.

Los engranajes se detuvieron y Kuroha, furioso, comenzó a gritar. Eso no entraba en sus planes. Se giró hacia el reloj blanco en el que debería estar Hakai y vio que estaba roto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no volvemos? —preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Dónde está Omega?

Detrás de él, todos los relojes se comenzaron a apagar, uno por uno, hasta que no quedó ninguno. Cuando todo quedó a oscuras, un brillo rojizo apareció en la oscuridad.

—Shintaro me lo contó —comenzó Ayano, caminando hacia Kuroha—. Mi poder consiste en hacer llegar los sentimientos a otros. El cálido poder de abrir los ojos a la gente.

Shintaro y Ayano caminaban hacia él. Todos los relojes habían vuelto a encenderse, pero esta vez eran blancos. Enrollada en uno de los brazos del chico, estaba Omega, en su forma de serpiente, con la letra griega Ω (O) en sus ojos. Kuroha se giró.

—La última serpiente… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y qué hace Omega con vosotros?! —preguntó, a voz de grito—. ¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?!

—Esto son los recuerdos de todos los mundos que nos quitaste —dijo Shintaro, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos de color rojo. Omega asintió—. No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es algo que escondimos en un mundo ya hace mucho tiempo. Este es el poder que nació en Mary. Y que pudimos esconderlo gracias a ella —Shintaro extendió el brazo en el que tenía a Omega. Ella asintió y sus ojos brillaron con un destello mucho más rojo de lo normal.

—¡No interfieras! —exclamó Alfa, furioso, y se abalanzó contra ellos, pro cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —dijo Haruka, desde el interior del cuerpo de Konoha.

—Tú…

—Gracias, yo de este mundo. No permitiré que los amigos que hiciste… mueran —finalizó Haruka, con decisión.

—Estúpido —replicó Kuroha—. Aunque se reunieran todas las serpientes, la "Reina" de ahora no podría controlarlas.

Pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver los ojos rojos de Shintaro y al ver que Omega se unía a su cuerpo, dándole los recuerdos de dos serpientes.

—Todos mis recuerdos… Y los de Omega… Todo existía para este momento —dijo—. ¡Omega! ¡Ayano!

—Te pasaré mis recuerdos. Y detendré esto —respondió Omega, desde el fondo de su cuerpo y expandió los recuerdos negros por doquier.

—Tranquilo, se los haré llegar a todos —dijo Ayano y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

—¡Pa-Para! —exclamó Kuroha, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡Mary, te traspaso mis poderes sobre el Daze! —exclamó Omega.

—No…

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Mary, y los engranajes comenzaron a girar rápidamente. Kuroha gritó de puro dolor, justo antes de que el blanco lo ocupara todo.

**·**

La Serpiente Alfa despertó en el Daze, por el ruido de unas campanas. Estaba en un lugar lleno de agua, pues Mary se había llevado todo lo demás.

—Ella se tragó… Absolutamente todo.

La pequeña medusa apareció frente a él, aún con el aspecto de "Reina". Ahora ella era la que dominaba a las serpientes y al Daze.

—Ahora lo recuerdo todo —dijo—. El deseo que cumplías de manera continua acaba hoy.

—¡Cállate! —replicó él—. Seguiré con este deseo… —Pero fue interrumpido.

—Hola, compañero —dijo Kenjirou, apareciendo tras él—. Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo. Pero… parece que mi deseo ya se cumplió.

Kenjirou cogió de la mano a Ayaka y juntos caminaron muy lejos, hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista.

—I-Imposible… —murmuró de nuevo la Serpiente Alfa.

—Ellos me enseñaron… —Mary se giró y lo miró, por primera vez desde que había llegado allí.— que no hay que temer al futuro. Que no hay que odiar al mundo —La Brigada Mekakushi apareció a ambos lados de la chica—. El mundo a partir de ahora no será mi fantasía. Para nosotros será… —Volvió a ser la Mary de siempre.— ¡un verdadero futuro!

—Maldición… No quiero desaparecer —Alfa se levantó—. ¡Deseos! ¡Dadme deseos!

Haruka apareció delante de él y se arrodilló sobre la pierna derecha, mientras con la mano derecha, tocaba el agua, para ver a Konoha, al otro lado del agua.

—Si quieres deseos, parece que él tiene uno —dijo. Elevó la cabeza—. El último deseo de mi otro yo.

—¡¿Por qué no desapareció?! ¡Omega! ¡Ayúdame! —Ella, en forma serpiente, apareció a su derecha—. Hija...

—Maestro… Padre... Papá... Lo siento, pero se acabó, ríndete, no puedes hacer nada. Yo tampoco.

Se transformó en una chica, parecida a una Hakai de dieciocho años. Se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó, dispuesta a ir con él juntos a los más profundo de Daze. Pero él la rechazó, empujándola.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero desaparec-…! —Pero fue interrumpido por Konoha, reflejado en el agua.

—_Quiero mantener mi promesa de salvar a esa chica _—dijo.

Kuroha y Konoha comenzaron a fundirse en uno solo, hasta que Kuroha fe completamente absorbido por el Daze.

—¡Para! ¡No quiero darle mi vida a nadie! ¡Ese deseo…! —exclamó e intentó liberarse, pero no lo logró. Y desapareció, convertido en una bolita negra, que se hundía cada vez más hacia el fondo.

—Hakai… —comenzó Kano, pero fue interrumpido por ella, quien negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Shuuya, no me quedaré, no puedo. Es mi Maestro, mi padre, debo ir con él. También es mi otra parte, si él vive yo vivo. Si él… —Esta vez, la que fue interrumpida fue ella, por el mismo chico.

—… muere, tú mueres. Pero… Seguro que Mary tiene una solución para es-…

—¡No seas cabezota, Shuuya! —exclamó, un poco enfadada. Luego volvió a sonreír, pero tristemente—. Él es mi padre. Un padre que no sabe cuidar bien de su hija, pero un padre al fin y al cabo. Tranquilos, Azami lo vigilará para mantenerlo sobre control y el Daze estará ocupado únicamente por nosotros tres. En cualquier caso, Azami puede irse y me ocuparé yo de él.

—Ya le he traspasado el control del Daze a mi abuela, Hak-… Omega —dijo Mary, triste.

—Sí, y ahora, supongo que me dejaré arrastrar. Adiós a todos. Adiós, Ayano, Kido, Seto, Momo, Puko, Ene, digo… Takane, Hibiya, Haruka, Takou… Adiós, Mary. Gracias por enseñarme que no todo es poder. Gracias, Shintaro, por mostrarme que no todos los recuerdos tienen por qué ser tristes. Y por último… Gracias, Shuuya, por animarme siempre, por aguantarme pese a ser tu enemiga por mucho tiempo. Gracias… por ser mi hermano —comenzó a llorar—. Demonios, no quería que me vieras llorar en mi despedida…

—No, Yaruko, no es una despedida. Es un… ¡Hasta luego! —exclamó Kano, sonriendo, pero con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Claro… Hasta luego…

Y así fue como el Daze absorbió poco a poco a la Serpiente Omega.

—Es curioso, él se llama Alfa y fue el principio de vuestra aventura. Yo me llamo Omega y soy el final…****** —Solo Kido, Kano, Shintaro y Haruka entendieron eso.

—¡Cuida bien de tu padre! —exclamó Ayano—. Mejor de lo que yo cuidé de los míos.

—Así que… Padre… —Las burbujas desaparecieron y otra bolita negra cayó a lo más profundo del Daze.

Sin embargo, Kano se dio cuenta… De que quizás… Esa bolita fuera un poco blanca por un lado… ¿No?

_**·Algún tiempo después·**_

Todos se habían reunido en un parque. Estaban divirtiéndose, como siempre a partir de ese momento. Durante un momento, a Shintaro le pareció escuchar unos pasos parecidos a los de Konoha y una risita parecida a la de Hakai, pero… Podría haber sido el viento.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, y ahora… Termina finalmente este Fic… Me siento entre feliz y realmente triste, pero no os preocupéis… ¡Volveré por este Fandom muy pronto, muajajaja!**

**Gracias por el Review del anónimo y espero que te guste esta última parte :D. ¡Y gracias a todos los que han mandado R&R! ¡Y gracias a todos! ¡Conseguimos 15 Reviews! :O**

**Y ahora, os voy a aclarar algunas cosas:**

**-**_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Kuroha: Nombre creado por los Fans para definir a la Serpiente de Aclarar la mirada cuendo está dentro del cuerpo de Konoha.**_

_****Alfa y Omega: Alfa, en el griego, es la primera letra del abecedario y es también "el principio de todo". Por el contrario, Omega es la última letra del mismo abecedario y también "el final de todo". Por eso la referencia de Hakai.**_

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la historia y que os hayáis divertido leyéndola (por supuesto, también que os hayáis emocionado). Y sin más que decir… ¡Ante cualquier duda, consultar en un Review!**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Este Fic termina aquí, así que ya no busques más~…**

**-¿Posible segunda parte…? No creo. (¡Pero ya sabéis cómo me gustan a mi las segundas partes! xD)**

* * *

_**Let's Daze!**_


End file.
